The Subject
by JewishPotato
Summary: Subject 4025, or better known as Alex, is a "failed" experiment of the soldier enhancement program. Now being hunted by the country he once fought to protect. It wont be long before he gets the attention of the international community, and Overwatch.
1. Prologue

The Omnic crisis was the war that many nations thought they were prepared to fight, but no matter how powerful their military was, countries could not secure their own territory. Countries were desperate for anything that would give them an advantage over the Omnic's. Germany responded with crusaders, South Korea responded with the M.E.K.A program. And the U.S responded with the highly classified, but widely acknowledged 'soldier enhancement program'. This program was to use pharmaceutical means of creating the perfect soldier, blessed with superhuman speed, strength, and agility. But unfortunately, the first test subject was not so lucky….

* * *

 **U.S Military research Facility, 2044**

Alex sat dizzy in a chair with a burlap sack over his head; he was bound to a chair and had no recollection of how he got there. It was cold, and the chair was uncomfortable, the room was silent with the exception of the heartbeat monitor next to him. His mouth was dry and he was still struggling to keep his eyes open.

Alex was scared, he had no idea where he was or what happened. Was he captured? Was he in trouble? If so for what? Alex was assuming the worst case scenario.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening, followed by a series of footsteps. Alex was even more scared. Who were these people? The footsteps inched closer and closer before they were right in front of him. All of a sudden the burlap sack was taken off of his head and his eyes were blinded by light.

"Fuck" Alex mumbled to himself.

"Subject 4025 is in stable condition, vital signs are healthy, no problems thus far" An unfamiliar voice said.

"What?" Alex mumbled once more. But got no response.

Alex's eyes eventually adjusted to the light and immediately noticed two scientists in hazmat suits standing in front of him. Alex looked down to see multiple syringes inserted into different areas of his body.

"What are you doing to me?" Alex asked, And again, got no response.

"Is it ready yet?" A voice said from beyond the door.

The two scientists turned around, and Alex turned his attention to the door to see a man in a U.S Military uniform walk in. Alex was slightly relieved to see a U.S service member; at least he knew he wasn't in a different country.

"Sir, I'm not sure if we should proceed, we should just wait for the pharmaceutical to-"

"The Omnics won't wait for us to be ready; we have a deadline to meet." The man cut the scientist off.

"Very well, sir" The scientist said.

One of the scientists went to check over all the syringes in Alex's body.

"Hey, please just tell me what's happening!" Alex said, in a nervous yell.

Again he got no response.

"Syringes are secured", the scientist said, as he looked at the scientists, who was standing in front of Alex

"Copy, preparing to pump parasite 0-01 into subject 4025" The other scientist said.

"Wait, a PARASITE!" Alex yelled.

A dark red substance began to slowly make its way into the syringes tubes from the machine behind him. Alex began to struggle in the restraints but to no avail, they were too tight. Eventually the substance made its way into the syringe and pumped into Alex's body. Alex had never felt a pain like that in his life. It felt like his veins were burning, like something was eating them on the inside. Alex began to scream in pain as he struggled even more. Alex was shaking and yelling violently, desperately trying to break free and get it to stop. The two scientists were clearly disturbed at what they were watching, but they had to stay.

Alex began to grow weaker and weaker, he was finding it hard to struggle but the pain was still there. His eyes began to feel heavy and began to fell lightheaded and dizzy. Before he knew it he was out cold, leaving him defenseless against the Parasite being pumped into his body.

* * *

 **12 hours later**

Alex had just awoken from his previous procedure, in a bed. Surprisingly he felt fine, in fact he felt great. He wasn't in any pain and he had tons of energy, and didn't feel fatigued. He took a look around the room and noticed the room was different, it was almost like a cell, and it had a bed, sink and a toilet. He got up to take a look at what they did to him. He looked down and immediately noticed they changed his cloths. He was wearing black combat boots, urban camouflage fatigues, black fingerless gloves, a black vest, and for some reason he had a small gas mask around his mouth and nose. Upon further inspection he found that his skin had turned into a light grey. Alex ws nervous now, what did they do? What is this?

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the cell door opening, revealing a female scientist, who walked into the cell; she jumped a little bit as well. Alex guessed she didn't expect him to be awake.

"Umm, Alex….how are f-feeling?" She asked

Alex slowly turned around to face the scientist, he took a few steps forward, and in response she took a few steps back, still keeping eye contact with Alex.

"I've been better" Alex responded.

The scientist was slightly nervous, a man of 6,6 was just about standing over her, and he had just been kidnapped and tested on, he far from happy to be there.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that Alex, im Sarah, I'll be in overlooking your progress today. If you would just follow me and cooperate, all of your questions will be answered." The scientist said.

"Why. Why should I follow you?" Alex argued.

"Cause it's your only way out of here" a man at the door said, interrupting the scientist.

Both Alex and the scientists looked towards the door to see the same man from yesterday walk in. The man who ordered the scientists to pump that crap into Alex. Alex clenched his fist, but remained still and silent as the man walked in.

"Now if you would just listen to my scientist here and follow her, your question will be answered, no need to make this harder than it should be." The man said.

The scientist looked back at Alex. Alex sighed. If it was his only way out of here he guessed he had to follow the orders he was begin given.

"Fine" He said.

"Well alright then, let's go" The man said.

Sarah gestured Alex to follow her. Alex obliged and walked out of the cell. The second he left the cell Alex noticed six soldiers waiting for him, some of them walked in front of Alex, the rest walked behind him. Sarah was right next to Alex, she could tell Alex felt uneasy from all the attention he was getting, hell she felt nervous herself.

"You mind telling me what the hell they did?" Alex whispered to Sarah.

Sarah remained silent for a few moments; she was reluctant to say anything to Alex, but eventually broke. The scientist sighed.

"Have you heard of the soldier enhancement program?" She asked.

"Never" Alex responded.

"Didn't expect you too. In a nutshell they pumped you with a parasite that will turn you into a 'Perfect soldier'. But it had yet to be tested. So you were our first test subject-" Sarah answered bluntly

"So I was just your fucking guinea pig?" Alex asked, a little agitated by her response.

"I wouldn't say guinea pig, but you were the first test subject, Commander Nells over here thinks it's a privilege to be blessed with such abilities." Sarah said, pointing at the man who ordered the scientist to pump him.

"What abilities?" Alex asked.

Sarah looked at him with a small smirk. "You'll see"

"So what happens after they test me, are they going to kill me?" Alex asked.

Sarah gasped. "Oh gosh, no! You'll be used to fight against the Omnics, can't believe you would ask such a thing.

Their conversation was interrupted by the commander. "Were here"

After he said that, a door opened to reveal an observation room. Full of scientists and more soldiers. Everybody in front of Alex began to walk in, but Alex stood still looking at everyone who were staring back at him.

"MOVE IT!" The soldiers behind him ordered, and pushed him with their rifles.

Alex began to walk forward into the observation room. All the eyes were still on Alex, some of the scientists were a little off put by Alex. He was taller than most of them,. And they knew what they had done to him, and knew he was far from happy. Alex was ordered to stop, so he did. The scientists began talking but Alex turned his attention or a pair of windows, which were overlooking an arena-like training facility. But that's not what Alex was looking at. He was looking at his reflection, on top of his skin being grey, he also noticed his eyes. They had a yellow tint to them, and they were slightly glowing. Alex kept looking at his reflection in curiosity, and fear. He looked like a monster, what did this Parasite do?

"Alex….ALEX!" Sarah yelled.

Alex immediately snapped his head to look at Sarah. Alex remained silent for a few moments, but spoke up shortly after "yeah?"

She pointed at a door that had opened up next to the observation windows.

"If you would please walk through that door." She said.

Alex nodded and began to walk over to the door. He walked through the door to reveal a flight of stairs leading down to the ground level of the training area. Before Alex made his way down he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sarah standing behind him with a small smile on her face. Even though Alex didn't know her, she did help him calm down a bit, thought he still didn't trust her.

"Don't worry, the hard part is almost over" She said, in a clam soothing voice.

Alex Nodded, before walking down the stairs. He heard the door close behind him. He got to the bottom of the stairs and waited, a few moments passed and nothing had happened.

"Alex, can you hear me?" a voice said over a loud speaker.

Alex, not knowing how to reply, he simply gave a thumbs up.

"Okay good. First things first, I want you to run from where you are now, to the end of the training area, about 100 meters, can you do that for me?"

Alex let up another thumbs up.

"Alright then, when you're ready"

Alex looked ahead, of him.

"A 100 meter sprint huh? Sounds easy enough" he said to himself.

With that Alex began running as fast as he could. To Alex's surprise, he was running EXTREMLY fast. So fast that it only took 5 seconds for him to reach the 100 meter mark. Upon reaching his destination he hadn't had enough, so he sprinted back to where he started.

"Wonder how high I can jump" Alex said to himself.

As he ran he tried jumping, and to Alex's surprise he jumped extremely high, almost to the ceiling, but that was with him hardly putting any effort in.

"Holy crap!" Alex yelled, while chuckling slightly.

Upon landing, the loud speaker came on again.

"Good job Alex, I see you found out about your increased agility. Now do me another favor, in the corner of the room there is a storage container, I want you to try and lift that."

"Are you fucking nuts? I can't lift that!" Alex said.

"Just try" the speaker said, before he cut off.

Alex ran over to the storage container that he was instructed go run to. He inspected the container for a few moments. Walking around it trying to find out how he's supposed to lift it.

"How in fucks name am I supposed to lift this?" He said to himself.

Agitated, Alex kicked the container, which caused it to fly into the middle of the room. Alex stood there in shock; he just kicked a 4-ton storage container like it was nothing. Curious, he ran over to the container and bent down, getting a good grip underneath it and lifted it up. He was surprised; he lifted the container with relative ease. Hell, he was even able to throw it.

In the observation room scientists were recording data and watching in amazement, they were relieved that the Parasite hadn't killed him, some of them were even cheering. Commander Burned was watching as well, but one could tell he wasn't pleased, he looked agitated.

"Commence the final test" He ordered.

Some of the scientists and some of the soldiers paused and looked at him, noticing his agitated tone.

"Why are you just standing there? COMMENCE THE FINAL TEST!" Commander Nells shouted.

"Yes sir" a scientists said.

Down below in the training area Alex was still playing around with the container, just dragging it across the ground and kicking it lightly, to move it, almost like a soccer ball. All of a sudden a loud buzzing noise was heard, and a large door within the facility began to open. Alex watched the door as it opened but it was too dark to see what was in there. Alex walked over in curiosity to take a look. As he approached we was surprised by a bunch of red lights turning on, and whatever they, were began beeping. Alex immediately knew what they were and ran behind the storage container.

"Fucking bastion units! Really!"Alex yelled.

"Use your new abilities to dispatch of the threat, you can use any means necessary" The speaker said.

Alex thought he was fucked, he was trapped in an arena with a bunch of heavily armed bastion units, and they all knew where he was.

"You sure you're not trying to kill me!" Alex yelled.

He got no response, but could see the scientists and commander Nells looking down at him from the observation room. Ales rolled his eyes and listened closely. He heard the sounds of the Bastion units approaching the storage container. As soon as they were close enough Alex took a step back, and kicked the container as hard as he could. The container went flying and took most of the Omnics with it, and crushed them against the wall.

After Alex kicked the container he noticed he has no cover, and there were two bastion's flanking him from the left and right. Brian turned his attention to the Omnic to his left, which was raising his gun at him. Alex didn't give the Omnic an opportunity to fire, and grabbed its gun. The bastion unit looked down at its gun, before looking up at Alex again. Alex smirked and yanked the Omnic by its gun, causing it to fly into the wall behind him.

After disposing of the bastion unit Alex heard the sound of metal clanking together and machinery moving. Alex turned to the source of the noise to fins the last bastion unit in its infamous turret form. By the time Alex turned around it was too late, its minigun was already spinning up.

"Oh FU-"

Alex was interrupted by the sounds of gunfire ringing throughout the training area. Alex turned around and closed his eyes in anticipation that he was about to be ripped to shreds, but surprisingly it, all he felt were a few stings. Alex looked towards the bastion unit that was still firing and looked down, and was shocked to find that the Omnics minigun had little effect on him. It's still hurt quite a bit, but it wasn't enough to kill him.

Alex quickly ran out of the line of fire by jumping into the air. Before the Omnic could even adjust its minigun Alex landed behind it and kicked it into the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Never seen a man that can stand there and get punished by non-lethal rounds like that, those things hurt." Commander Nells said to the scientists next to him.

"Sir…those were live rounds" the scientist replied.

Commander Nells's eyes widened in shock and he turned towards the scientist

"What!" he shouted.

"Congratulations sir, you've created the perfect super-soldier." The scientist said.

"No, no congrats, we need to put him down, NOW!"

Sarah heard what Nells had just said and intervened.

"What, why would we do that! He didn't ask to be here! And he didn't ask to be tested on! ANNDDD we created the perfect super solider you asked for!" she argued.

Commander Nell's looked down at the training area and noticed that Alex was on his way back to the door.

"Fuck! Don't you realize what we've created! A super soldier that we can't kill.. And isn't 100% loyal. What if he goes rouge or AWOL? We'll have no means of stopping him!"

"You're over thinking this! Besides we have no means of killing him!" Sarah shouted.

"Then we'll just have to put him in cryogenic freezing until we find a way to fight that parasite" Commander Nells said. "Then we'll wait for you to finish the pharmaceutical that can turn people into OUR perfect soldier, not something that alters their genes."

Alex had walked into the room in the middle of the argument. Commander Nells and the scientist clearly didn't see him walk in, but other scientists did, so did the soldiers.

"Ahem"

Both Nells and Sarah stopped and looked at Alex, who was standing by the door confused at what was happening.

Nells looked at two soldier standing by the entrance to the observation room "Get her out of there, wait for me outside." Nells orders.

The two soldiers followed their orders and grabbed Sarah by each arm, one of the soldiers attempted to put his hand over her mouth but failed, she resisted too much.

"A-Alex, their trying to kill you!" She shouted.

"What!" Alex shouted before turning his head to commander Nells.

Before Alex could do anything, a soldier had made his way behind Alex and stuck a syringe in the back of his neck. Pumping a light blue substance into him

Alex turned around and smacked the soldier, which caused him to fly into a wall. He could tell if he was dead or unconscious but he didn't care. Before Alex could so anything else he immediately started feeling dizzy, he stumbled around before falling to the ground. Alex's vision began to get blurry He faintly saw two soldiers dragging Sarah out of the room, followed by the sound of commotion . A few moments later, Alex's vision went black as we fell asleep.

 **1 hour later**

* * *

Alex's conscious body was being wheeled to the cryogenic facility by two scientists, escortd by two soldiers. They were going to freeze him until they found a way to fight the parasite, after that they would kill Alex, but they didn't know how long that would take. Their budget was low due to the war against the Omnics. So they couldn't start research yet, their priority was the pharmaceutical that would turn people into the soldiers they needed.

The two scientists arrived at the cryogenic facility and wheeled hi to chamber number five. The scientist recorded the information on a clipboard before they opened up the pod. The pod opened and mist poured out of the chamber. The two scientists took off the restrains Alex was in and lifted him into the chamber. Once done, they closed the door and one of the scientists went to the control panel.

The two soldiers walked up to Nells.

"Sir, we got a call from interrogation, what do you want to do the Sarah?" The soldier asked.

"Tell them to leave her in the holding cell, I need to talk to her" Nells replied.

"Very well sir" the soldiers said.

Nells turned his attention back over to the scientists.

"Sir, how long do you want him in there?" one of the scientists asked.

"No set time, we won't be needing him anytime soon….


	2. Awakening

**Cryogenic facility- Us military research facility. 2074**

Two scientists approached cryochamber 4, or Alex's chamber. The chamber showed that Alex's vital signs were negative, meaning he was dead. They had been negative for quite some time, but they were ordered to never open that chamber, but once a new CO was in charge of research facility, he gave the order to get rid of him, so they could free up the pod.

Two scientists in bio-hazard suits approached the pod. Following the directions they had been given. One of them walked over and opened up the chamber, allowing warm air to run rampant thought he chamber and the body. The scientists noticed the man's skin was grey, and he was wearing a half gas mask. Along with his urban combat fatigues.

"Oh shit, why is he wearing all of…..that?" One of the scientists asked.

"Not our job to know, now do me a favor and grab that clipboard, we need to take it with the body."

The other scientist walked over and grabbed the clipboard off the side of the chamber, to take along with the body. But the scientist couldn't help but take a look at the data.

"Alex…..Jefferson….subject 4025, He used to be a Navy SEAL."

"Yeah ,well…..now he's an EX-Navy SEAL" The scientist replied.

Before the scientists could unplug the life support, he was interrupted yet again.

"Hey, Sais here he volunteered to take part in the soldier enhancement program, but the pharmaceutical went wrong, that's why he's here" The scientist said. "I know you're interested in that stuff."

"Let me see that for a second" he ordered. "Start unplugging the life support."

The scientist grabbed the clipboard and began to read over it.

"That's a shame, enhanced soldiers are the most praised, and some of the toughest guys you'd ever meet, it's a shame he couldn't live to see that" He said

"Man, that sucks, poor guy" the other said.

The scientist climbed into the chamber to unplug some of the cables connecting Alex to the life support system. He went to grab one of the cables, but before he could, Alex's yellow eyes opened and he jumped up.

"Fuck!" The one of the scientists yelled, as he jumped out of the chamber

The scientists took a few steps back and stared at Alex, who was now stepping out of the chamber. Alex glanced back at him with his glowing yellow eyes, with an angry look, remembering the experiment they tried, and how they wanted to kill him. Alex's stare sent shivers down the spine of both scientists.

"Get the fuck out!" one of the scientists yelled, as he grabbed his co-worker by the arm and nearly yanked him.

Alex didn't attempt to stop them, or kill them. He just simply watched them leave the room in a panic, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, Alex walked over to the clipboared the scientists had dropped before he ran out. He picked it up and began to read it.

* * *

Research facility-Omega. 2044

Name: Alex Jefferson

Age: 32

Sex: Male

Occupation: U.S Military

Affiliation: Navy SEAL, Commander Jefferson

Other info _: After an unfortunate accident with the medical procedure of the soldier enhancement program, we are placing him in cryostasis_ until we can come up with a way to treat his condition.

 **WARNING: Under no circumstances should this chamber be opened, only with the approval of your CO. Anyone who opens this chamber without proper authorization WILL be prosecuted.**

* * *

Alex finished reading what was on the page and took the paper off of the clipboard, folding it up and putting in his pocket, as he might need it for later. Once Alex's attention was off his info sheet, he took time to glance around the room. It looked…Different, like it recently got a huge upgrade. His cryo-chamber was an older model, he could tell as the vast majority of them were more sleek, and clean looking. In fact- the entire room looks like it got an upgrade, everything looked more…futuristic.

As Alex was looking around at his surroundings, he was interrupted by a Blazing alarm, followed by a red flashing light. Alex turned his attention to one of the blinding red flashing lights.

~ _All personell, we have an unknown entity within the facility! Find your nearest room and bunker down! Reinforcements are en route!_ A voice said over the loud speaker.

"That's my queue to leave." He said to himself as he ran out the door.

Alex ran at lighting fast speeds through the halls of the facility, feeling a breeze on his face, and boots clanking against the metal floor. He was turning left and right, keeping in mind which halls he's searched already. To Alex's surprise, he remembered them very clearly, every single inch of every hallway he, could remember, every route he took, and every turn he made. He used that to narrow down a possible exit. As Alex was running through the halls he was surprised to find no scientists in sight, I figured they had all bunkered down in several rooms, at least they weren't in his way.

After a few minutes Alex managed to find a large door, presumably his way out of here, but it was sealed tight, and there was no control panel to manually open it.

"Damn it" Alex said, running the opposite direction he came from. "There has to be a control room somewhere" the thought to himself.

Once again, Alex was on the run through the halls of the facility. Due to his ability to remember every hallway he went through, he narrowed down places he hasn't checked. Alex ran down a straight corridor and took a hard right. As Alex was running down the hall, he was relieved to find the control room on the right hand side of the hall. The door to the room was sealed tight and it had a window next to the door, showing the interior of the control room.

Alex walked up to the window, and saw two security personnel inside, not soldiers. Alex watched for a few moments before one of the security personnel noticed him standing on the other side of the window, staring right at him with his glowing yellow eyes. The two guards panicked and began to pull out their pistols, but Alex didn't give them the chance to fire. He punched right through the window, and proceeded to jump through the shattered window, kicking one of the guards, and sending him flying into the wall. Alex then grabbed the other guard by the collar of his vest, and threw him out the window, colliding the concrete wall on the other side, and cracking the wall a little bit.

Once Alex took care of the guards, he focused his attention on the main control panel. We walked up to the control panel and to Alex's surprise; there was nothing there, just a grey surface. Confused, Alex tapped on the panel, causing a blue holographic interface to emerge, causing the blue light to glow profoundly.

"Fuck" Alex spouted out, as it kind of surprised him a bit. He was used to working with screens and keyboards, the U.S must have had one hell of a budget for this place.

Alex caught onto how to use the interface fairly quickly, and began swiping through all the different options until he found 'main door control.' Alex tapped on the option and revealed that the door was locked. It gave him the option to open the door so that's what he did. He simply tapped on the option and it gave him notification that the door was now unlocked. Wasting little time, Alex ran out of the control room and made his way back to the main door.

Once again, Alex ran through the halls and made his way back to the main door, which was already opening up, the light from the sun peeking in more and more as the door opened. Once the door was open, Alex stepped out of the lap, but before he could even do anything he saw what looked to be a beige and black dropship with the text 'U.S Army' on it, the aircraft had already landed and it dropped of soldiers. They were planning to make their way inside but took up defensive positions when the door opened.

Once they saw Alex they all swarmed him, rifles at the ready. Alex raised his arms in front of him in a defensive posture

"Hey guys.. Look i-"

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" the sergeant yelled.

Alex turned around and put his hands over his head and prepared for the barrage of bullets. Alex could hear gunfire roar, but he hardly felt anything. Hell, he even felt more pain when the bastion units shot at him during his first and only test. Over the sounds of gunfire Alex could hear bullets colliding with metal. Alex opened his eyes to find that a metal/stone like materiel had covered his body completely, including his face and yellow eyes. His face was just a stone outline of eyes, and a nose, his mouth wasn't visible. Underneath the armor, Alex smirked, and turned around to face the soldiers, who were all in shock, staring at the humanoid entity front of them. The soldiers didn't know how to react.

"Ummm, Sergeant!" A soldier yelled.

Without hesitation the sergeant replied. "Open fire!"

The soldiers all raised their rifles and began to fire once more. Every time a bullet hit him a spark could be seen, they had very little effect on Alex. Alex reacted quickly, and sprung at the squad of soldiers. He pulled the gun out of one of their hands and kicked him into the wall. Then, he then proceeded to grab a soldier by the neck, and threw him at another, sending them both smashing into the ground. A soldier attempted to get behind Alex and gun him down, but Alex was too quick, and moved out of the way, causing the soldier to shoot a friendly. He then grabbed the soldier by the helmet and smashed him into the ground, before stomping on his head, causing an unpleasant sight. Alex turned his attention to the last soldier, who wasn't firing, he had his gun down with his hands up. Alex went back to his normal form, his grey skin and yellow eyes visible once again, and stared the soldier in the eye. The soldier was visibly scared, he was shaking and looked like he was about to break down. Alex walked over to him and lifted him up by the collar of his vest.

"Where am I?" Alex asked, in a low intimidating voice.

"U.S r-research facility" The soldier replied, shitting his eyes tight, hoping Alex wouldn't kill him.

"Well no-shit Sherlock, what STATE am I in?" Alex asked once more

"M-M-Michigan" The soldier replied.

"Michigan, huh…." Alex said.

Alex began to think for a minute. First the futuristic cryogenic facility, than the holograghic interface instead of a computer, a dropship, and the futuristic gear the U.S solders were wearing. Alex turned his attention back to the soldier, who was still being lifted in the air.

"Are you special forces?" Alex asked.

"N-No" the soldier replied.

"What year is it?" Alex asked.

"What?" the soldier replied.

"WHAT FUCKING YEAR IS IT!" Alex yelled, he didn't have time to waste

"2074!" the soldier yelled back.

Alex's eyes widened in shock, for almost 30 years he's been locked in that cryo-chamber. The military probably told his friends and family he was M.I.A, or K.I.A….Alex grew angrily at the thought and threw the soldier into the dropship , though he made sure he didn't throw him hard, enough to knock him out. He couldn't say the same for the other soldiers though. Because he had just murdered a squad of soldiers, Alex knew the military wouldn't just let him go; they are going to hunt him down, though it was a good thing Alex was in Michigan, there would be a lot of hills and woods to hide in the rural areas.

Before Alex left the facility he took the time to toy around with his newly found armor a bit. He didn't know why he didn't have it when the bastion units shot at him, maybe the Parasite hadn't had full effect at the time. None the less, he now had full control over it, and when he'd want it on. It would be quite useful in situations like these, though it did make him less agile. Alex grew curious what else the parasite had done to him, but he would have to find out through time.

Once Alex was finished playing with his new ability, he un-equipped his armor and ran off of facility grounds, and across a small road into some woods, Alex was now on the run, and military won't be far behind.

* * *

 **2 hours later.**

The research facility was swept by security and military personnel, scientists were ordered to stay in their rooms and await further instructions. The two security guards in the control room were pronounced dead. The first strike team that was sent to assist was slaughtered, all but one soldier, who was being held for questioning. Along with the two scientists that saw Alex wake up. Security cameras caught all of it, from Alex escaping, to his armor, to the slaughter of the strike team.

The current CO of the research facility, Commander Brown, notified the CO at the U.S Army/national guard base about his strike team. The footage of the incident was sent to the pentagon for investigation, and scientists were digging through archives to find information on subject 4025. The last thing the U.S needed what for this to get attention, especially international attention. They needed t keep this under the radar, not even local police departments would be contacted.

God forbid the UN decides to get involved. The last thing they wanted was to deal with Overwatch…


	3. The Hunt

**The Pentagon. Washington, DC. 5 hours after Alex's escape.**

After the evens that unfolded at Omega, the Co, and the two scientists were flown out to the pentagon for brief emergency meeting. The CO was sitting in his dropship that the pentagon had sent to him, with his hands on his lap and moving his leg shaking due to the fact he was nervous. He was about to talk to the president, and his cabinet ministers, and he didn't know if he was going to be punished, or just questioned. The two scientists were even more nervous; they thought they were responsible for what happened back at Omega, and that they would be punished for it.

The dropship began to shake as it made its descent towards the pentagon, it was late, and the CO could see the cities lights growing closer and closer through the windows of the dropship, and of course, he saw the pentagon in all of its glory. Due to the pentagon not having a landing pad, it landed in the grass just beside it, the ramp opened and the Co and the scientists were greeted by the secret service, along with two soldiers.

"Commander, gentlemen. If you would please follow us, the president is waiting." One of the agents said, as they turned around and began to walk.

The CO followed orders without question; the scientists however, were a little hesitant, walking at a slow pace.

"Let's go" one of the agents said, growing impatient with the two.

With that, the two scientists instantly picked up the pace, as they walked further from the dropship, the soldiers followed close behind, as an escort. Shortly after, the dropship's engines started up one more, and the dropship too off to find a better…and authorized place to land.

The two agents walked through the grass field, and approached a door at the side of the building, they both swiped their cards and the door opened up, the two scientists and the CO followed the agents inside, going through the metal detector. The two soldiers were left behind; standing guard at the door they had just entered through. The agents escorted the three men through the pentagon, tuning corners left and right, the CO was surprised how the agents could memorize their way around the massive building.

The agents led them to a room with a metal door, with an eye scanner on the right hand side, Along with two soldiers on each side of the door. The CO immediately knew it was the war room. The agents signaled the CO to proceed with the eye scan. He followed his order and walked up to the eye scanner, and placed his eye just in front of it.

"~ _authorizing, commander Braxley"_

After the scan was complete, the metal door opened and the two agents escorted Braxley inside. The two scientists attempted to follow but were halted by the two soldiers, lightly nudging them away.

"You two will be questioned elsewhere, just wait outside for now" One of the soldiers said.

The two agents quickly escorted Braxley into the war room. Inside waiting was the president, is cabinet ministers, The U.S secretary of the army, and the U.S secretary of the air force, and presumably his top scientists.

"Welcome, commander Braxley. Thank you for coming out on such short notice, if you would please take a seat, this shouldn't take long." The president said, personally greeting him.

Commander Braxley followed his order and took a seat in the only available chair there was, at the end of the table.

"So, Mr. Braxley, since you experienced this first hand, can you please tell us EXACTLY what happened?" The president ordered.

Commander Braxley cleared his throat. "Well….. the facility was becoming to crammed with old hardware and equipment, so I ordered a clean out of multiple room, including the cryogenic lab. I personally inspected and chose which chambers to dispose of, and when I chose Commander Jefferson's, his life signs were all negative, so I ordered them to dispose of the body and the chamber"

"I see, and that's when he just…woke up?" the president asked.

"No, he woke up when my scientist opened the chamber, almost instantly they told me." Braxley replied.

"I see, now tell me. You said Commander Jefferson, commander of what exactly?"

"He was a Commander in the Navy SEALS, and a failed subject t of the soldier enhancement program" Braxley replied.

The president sighed. "Well….i got the info that he was a failed test subject but….not a Navy SEAL. This is news to all of us, we have rouge super-soldier, who was also a SEAL" the president said.

"Ummmm , if I may" one of his top scientists interrupted.

The president nodded.

"With respect Braxley, but the Pharmaceutical we provide to our super-soldiers down not grant them super strength, speed, agility, and bullet resistance, and it definitely does not bring people back from the dead." The scientist said.

"Well, I just told you what was on his info sheet." Braxley said.

The president nodded.

"Any information on his previous operations" the president asked.

Braxley shook his head. "No, I'll I know is that he rose from the ranks form a young age."

"Well, that's about it, for now. I am handing the command of this operation over to the senator of the army and air force, they'll tell you everything you need to know, and do." The president said.

"Thank you . So, Commander Braxley, as you may know, we AWOL soldiers very seriously, and I went over the surveillance footage of Commander Alex Jefferson's escape, so I'm going to have to take more extreme measures. So, until he is caught, your facility will be an F.O.B and refueling station. And the military base the strike team was sent from will be on high alert. I have already sent multiple armored battalions and mechanized infantry divisions too Michigan and he will be caught. I have one simple request from you"

"Anything" Braxley said.

"Keep your scientists in check, don't have them gossip about this, we can't let word get out-"

"That brings me to my final point, ladies and gentlemen" the president said, standing up from his chair.

"It is crucial that we keep this out of the eyes of the public, the U.N, and Overwatch. Because if Overwatch gets involved, then things WILL get messy, and much more complicated." the president said.

With that, Commander Braxley was escorted out of the room, and brought back to the dropship, and waited for his two scientist to be questioned, before beginning their departure back to Michigan.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Michigan. 05:00**

The military had arrived at research facility Omega, MRAP'S, Apc's and even tanks were rolling in, and unloading troops. Dropships were flying overhead, dropping off Ammo, rations, vehicles and troops. Soldiers were already setting up tents in, and around the facility. Scientists and security were confused at first, but were ordered to stand down, and stay inside of the facility.

Upon the dropships that were landing, Commander Braxley's was among them. His dropship touched down on the tarmac, where there was a U.S army commander waiting for him. The ramp to the dropship opened and Braxley walked off and looked around his facility. Tanks and APC's were parked, with crewman loading ammo. Temporary landing pads were set up, with dropships landing on them. The Army commander walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hello Braxley, I'm Commander Smith, I will be in charge of catching your escaped subject. As you may know we are turning this facility into a temporary F.O.B, and refueling station. Everywhere within 6 miles of this facility is now restricted to the public, and will be patrolled by military personnel, plus, we can't store all of our vehicles here. Recon drones have already been dispatched, and are combing all of Michigan. We will be ready to respond to any within minutes." Commander Smith said.

"That sounds good an all but… this guy is something else, bullets hardly have an effect on him. Maybe your tanks will do the job, but will your dropships transport them in time?" Commander Braxley asked.

Commander Smith chuckled "Not to worry" he said, pointing behind Braxley.

Braxley turned around to see a ship landing, a gunship, Armed with two 30mm canons on each side, and rocket pods. Shaking the ground as it got closer to the landing pad

"I think we can take him" Smith said.

Braxley looked at the gunship before turning back to Smith.

"One last thing, your staff are NOT to leave this facility, until the threat is neutralized. We can't risk them telling anybody, or we'll be in a pool of shit." Commander Smith said.

"Any prediction on how long this will take?" Braxley asked

"No idea, until one of our patrols or recon drones finds him, were stuck here" Smith replied.

The few stood in silence for a moment until a soldier approached commander smith.

"Sir, the Intel tent is operational; we have the feed of every drone available." The soldier said.

"Excellent work soldier, take me to the tent, I want to finalize a few things" Commander Smith ordered

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied, as he began to lead the way, with Commander Smith following.

"Oh, this is going to be a blast" Braxley mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…..**

Alex was walking along the side of the road, trying to find a sign that leads to a town, or at least a hint to know where in Michigan he was. Cars passed by him on occasion, Alex noticed the new cars people were driving; he was surprised to find that cars were now hovering. Alex was impressed with how much technology had advanced; he didn't expect it to be this much in 30 years. It was almost pitch-black besides the moonlight, and the headlights of cars. The sounds of crickets filled the air.

As Alex was walking, he saw the shine of headlight passing by him, which was a regular occurrence, so he thought nothing of it. But this time, he didn't see or hear the car pass by him, it stopped behind him. Alex didn't show any concern; instead he just kept walking forward. But he was quickly interrupted by the car pulling even closer to him.

"Are you lost out here, sir?" an unfamiliar voice said.

The voice stopped Alex in his tracks, but he didn't turn around, instead he just looked forward.

"uhhhh, are you alright son?" the voice said again.

Alex didn't answer; instead, he heard footsteps approaching him.

"You want to do me a favor son? Go ahead and turn around for me" the unfamiliar voice said.

In curiosity, Alex turned around to see a police officer approaching him. He also noticed the officer jumped back when he saw Alex's yellow eyes, and his gas mask. Pretty much his entire uniform was suspicious.

"Ummm, sir. Are you lost?" the officer asked once more.

"I know where I'm going" Alex answered bluntly.

"Alright, well why don't you come over to my cruiser, and we'll get you on your way" The officer ordered.

"But I told you I'm not lost" Alex said.

"I know, but we need to identify you" the officer replied.

"No you don't" Alex said.

"Yes, we do!" the officer raised his voice.

The officer put his hand on Alex's arm in an attempt to drag him over to the cruiser, but his attempts were pathetic compared to Alex's strength. Alex simply gave a light nudge, but to the officer, it was hard, and it made him lose his footing, and fall on his back. The officer scrambled back onto his feet, and a second officer came out of the car. The officer pulled out his taser and pointed it at him.

"Sir! Come with us now!" the officer yelled.

In response to the tasers being pointed at him, Alex's armor almost forced itself out; covering is body in a metal/stone materiel once again. This ws the last straw for both of the officers, by now they were scared shitless, and they fired their tasers. As soon as the tasers made contact, Both Alex and the officers were surprised to see that Alex wasn't being electrocuted. Instead, Alex's armor was actually conducting the electricity, flowing visibly all over his body. Alex chuckled, and raised an arm out and touched one of the officers on the shoulder, causing him to be electrocuted, and fall to the ground. The other officer pulled out his gun and began to fire about 4 rounds. 2 of the rounds hit, but they didn't even dent his armor. With that, Alex saluted, mocking the officers, and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"You alright?" the officer said, helping his buddy up

"I'm fine, Let's just get in the car and chase that asshole!" the officer said, running into the driver's seat.

The officer turned on his lights and sirens and put the pedal to the metal, And began chasing after Alex, who was surprisingly a outrunning the cruiser.

"10-31 we have shots fired on sunset road! In pursuit of suspect now, were going to need more cars ASAP!"

"This is dispatch, requesting all available units to a high speed chase on sunset road, suspect is considered armed and dangerous."

Alex continued to sprint away from the patrol car that was in hot pursuit, he didn't want to risk running into the forest at night in fear of getting lost, so he continued to run up the road. It didn't take long before more cars showed up; all of the police officers were surprised to see a man outrunning all of their cruisers.

One of the officers decided that he's had enough, and decided to make a move to end this chase, and slammed on the gas, pulling up alongside Alex.

"This is the Michigan state police! Stop now or I will ram you! This is your final warning!" the officer said through his radio.

In response, Alex covered himself in his armor once more, preparing for the car that was about to ram him. Alex looked towards the car beside him, which began to make a sharp turn to hit Alex with the side of the car. Alex braced himself and body checked the incoming cruiser, cuasing the blue hover "wheels" to turn off and flip the car over, and barrel rolling into a nearby ditch.

"What the fuck! Dispatch! This guy just rammed a car off the road! Send EMS!"

"EMS is 15 minutes out hold tight!"

"Dispatch, were going to need all available units on this one! And were having trouble keeping up, send in the bird!"

"Copy, bird has been dispatched after the suspect. Be advised, roadblock units from a nearby county are setting up ahead of your position, about 2 miles out"

"Copy that, dispatch" the officer said.

There were at least 7 cars in pursuit of Alex now, who was more focused on finding a town rather than escaping, he could easily run into the nearby woods with ease, but he didn't want to lose track of where he was going. Alex's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a helicopter flying overhead, with the spotlight trained on Alex.

"What the fuck is that thing" the pilot said to the copilot.

Alex turned heard even more sirens up ahead. He turned his attention from the helicopter to the source of the noise in front of him. The police were setting up a roadblock, and Alex could see the occupants leaving their vehicles armed with shotguns. As Alex inched closer and closer, they began to fire at him, with bullets and shells bouncing off him like they were nothing. Alex took this as an opportunity though, as a way to get the cruisers off of his tail. Alex ran up to the roadblock, until he was only about 30 feet away, and stopped suddenly, causing one of the cruisers that was chasing him to crash right into him, flipping it over onto the its top, and sliding into the roadblock, moving cars and scattering police officers. Alex could easily stop and kill them all if he wanted, he knew that. But the police had nothing to do with him; he didn't want to punish them for doing their job.

All the cruisers halted and in an attempt to avoid crashing into the roadblock like the other unfortunate officer did, 1-2 cruisers made it past the roadblock though, and the helicopter continued its pursuit.

"Fuck!" Alex shouted in frustration.

Alex didn't look up or behind him, he only focused on the road ahead, looking for street signs or a turn he could make to dodge those cruisers. As Alex was looking ahead of him he noticed a small object fly past him, presumably a small drone, which had a right glowing light on him, and continued to fly in front of him, Alex assumed it was another police tool and thought nothing of it, and continued running.

* * *

 **F.O.B Omega**

The CO Smith and CO Braxley were having a conversation about ways they can catch Alex, and what is possible weaknesses he might have, but were quickly interrupted by a soldier running up to Smith.

"SIR! SIR! Recon drone 5-6-5 found something you might want to see!" the soldier said, taking breaths between each word.

Both Commander Smith and Braxley both stopped their conversation and jogged with the soldier back to the command tent. There, they saw multiple screens, but the soldiers all had their attention on the screen with the camera feed from drone 5-6-5. It was following Alex, who was now out of his armor state, and was still running from police.

"Is that our guy?" Commander Smith asked

Commander Braxley stared at the screen for a moment before replying.

"It is" he said.

Commander Smith looked onto the screen for a brief moment.

"Sergeant, where are they heading?" Commander smith asked,.

"They're headed straight to a town called Addison, it's in Lenawee county" the sergeant replied.

"Alright, I want dropships to drop off APC's about two miles out from the township, make a roadblock, I don't want those police to continue that pursuit, I also want 3 rifle squads to be deployed, this ends now" Commander smith ordered

"It'll be done, sir" the sergeant said, before leaving the command tent.

"What do you want me to do?" Commander Braxley asked.

"Keep your staff in check"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Dispatch, suspect is only 3 miles from Addison"

"Officer I am unable to get into contact with Lenawee county police at this time, continue pursuit"

"Copy that"

Alex was still running like hell, hardly even paying attention to the police that were behind him. Instead, he was focusing on the small drone, which was still in front of him, following his every move. The sun was also starting to come up, which meant that I a few minutes, Alex could veer off the road in order to evade the police in the woods, without the risk of getting lost.

As Alex was running he heard the rumbling of an engine nearby, he looked up to see dropships flying past him, the same drop ships that dropped off the soldiers sent to kill him when he escaped. He knew this was inevitable, but he didn't think they would be able to track him so quickly.

"Damn" he said to himself.

Alex turned around for a brief moment to see that there were still two police interceptors his tail, and a bird in the sky. Alex took a mental note and turned around again, only to see that up ahead was a roadblock, but they weren't police, but military.

Alex only had a little time to react, so he ran into the woods next to the road. This didn't make him invisible though, as the police still had a clear line of sight on him. But the police were quickly halted by the roadblock of APC's. But the helicopter kept its pursuit, but not for very long. Two dropships flew in front of the police helicopter, causing it to quickly lower its speed to a hovering state.

"You are entering a restricted area! Turn your aircraft around!" The speakers from the dropship blared. Stopping the police in their tracks.

As Alex continued to run, he noticed the drone was still following him, even as he ran deeper into the woods. Alex tried to his best to evade it, but the thing was small and very fast, it would be hard to avoid. So, for the meantime, Alex climbed up into a large pine tree, in hopes of evading that small drone, and hide from local authorities. Alex's method sort of worked, the drone didn't have direct visual contact, but it was patrolling the immediate area, looking for him.

Three dropships full of troops were flying through the air, tracking the drones locations and movements through GPS. Two pilots in one of the dropships noticed the drone had come to a halt, and was patrolling a small area.

"Hold up, it stopped" the Co-pilot said.

The pilot looked over at the GPS screen, to confirm the Co-pilot's statement.

"Looks like we have him cornered now" The Pilot said, as he reached for the radio.

" _All ships this is flight lead, target has come to a halt in the woods, finding a clear path to land, over?"_

" _Acknowledged, were right behind you_ " a pilot replied.

"Omega this is Chalk-2, target has come to a halt, landing now, over" the pilot said.

" _Chalk-2 this is omega, we copy, drop off the troops and await further orders_ "

The dropships began their decent, and the troops were getting ready to disembark, they made sure their weapons were locked and loaded and made sure all troops were accounted for. The dropships approached a small patch in the woods where there were no trees, and began to descend, kicking up dust and dust as they got closer to the ground.

The dropships touched down, and the ramps opened up, with troops running out of the dropships and kneeling on the ground, rifles at the ready.

"Aright boys, this is omega. Our target is in the area, find him and take him down, make sure to contact us when it's done."

The dropships took off and the three squads split up to search the immediate area for Alex.

Alex was still hiding in the pine tree, looking down on a squad of soldiers below. He saw the dropships land and unload a total of three squads, all of which split up to look for Alex, with assistance from the recon drones.

One of the squads was walking just under Alex's hiding spot. He could hear their tools clanking and the crunching of leaves with every step they took. Alex knew he had to do something, they knew he was in the area, and they weren't going to just leave, they'll bring in more men, so its best for him to take care of the few they sent.

Alex waited for them to walk past his tree, as soon as they did. Alex looked around for the other squads, to make sure the coast was clear. He proceeded to jump out of the tree, making a loud thud when he landed. The squad heard this and turned around, with rifles at the ready. Alex once again, coated himself in his parasitic armor.

"That's him! Open fire!" the squad leader yelled.

The squad began shooting, but once again, the bullets hardly had any effect on Alex. He ran at the squad, but they were quick enough to split up. A soldier ran up behind Alex but Alex turned around, and literally grabbed him by the face, and threw him at another soldier. While Alex was distracted, one of the soldiers managed to sneak up behind Alex once more.

"Set it for stun!" the squad leader yelled.

Confused, Alex turned around to be met with cords, that were meant to electrocute Alex, but these had no effect, once again Alex's armor simply conducted the electricity. The soldier's eyes widen as Alex took the cord that was shocking him and ran at the soldier, wrapping it around his neck, and electrocuting him at the same time. The other two squads had already arrived and soldiers closed in, trying to help their comrade, but Alex didn't allow that to happen. He released the soldier, who was already dead and ran to the closest soldier, to throw him at another. But when his hand made contact, Alex was surprised that he began to electrocute that soldier as well, as that happened, electricity could be seen going around Alex's body, almost like lighting in water.

The soldiers looked on in shock as Alex lifted their comrade by the neck and through him at the squad leader, electrocuting them both.

"HQ _! Were getting our asses kicked out here, send reinforcements! Over_!"

" _HQ copies were sending strike package bravo! Hold out a little longer_!"

Alex continued to pick off each soldier one by one. The soldiers panicked, and the remaining squad leaders ordered them to fall back. So they did, Alex watched as they ran off, but Alex knew they weren't retreating, they were planning something.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted as the roar of an engine could be heard, Alex assumed it was another dropship, and got ready to fight once more.

" _Strike team! Painted target at 80 meters! Bring the rain!"_ Alex heard through one of their radios

" _Copy, all infantry clear the area. Look out below mother fuckers!"_

Right after the radio transmission, Alex could hear a gun spinning up. Right away, Alex began to run for it.

 _BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

The gunship began to rain hell with its 30mm cannons. Alex booked it deeper into the woods, and the gunship followed.

" _HQ this is shark 3-2, subject is running to the northeast, over"_

" _Copy, continue pursuit"_

The 30mm guns ripped apart any trees around Alex, and they shook the ground with a force of one thousand guns. The gunship fired a rocket, which landed right beside Alex. It didn't penetrate his armor, but it did toss him into a nearby tree.

" _Attack complete! Target is still on the move! Over!"_

" _Shark 3-2, don't stop until target is neutralized! Out!"_

" _Copy" the pilot replied_

The gunship flew over Alex and turned to face him, and fired off another rocket, which Alex was able to dodge with ease. As the rocket hit the ground, it took a few trees down with it, giving the gunship an even clearer image of Alex.

"Damn it! Target is still mobile!" the pilot yelled

Once again, Alex booked, he didn't care what direction he was going. The gunship chased after him, firing it's 30mm cannons, but it was no use, Alex was able to maneuver faster than the guns could turn. After a few short moments of running, Alex was on the road again, more specifically, he ran right into the military road block. The soldiers all turned their attention to Alex, but Alex dispatched of the few that were there before they could fire. Once he took care of the soldiers, he picked up one of the cars that was blocking the road, and turned towards the gunship, that was spinning up its guns once again.

" _Omega, be advised, roadblock is down I repeat roadblock is ARRRGHHH_ "

Alex had chucked the car at the gunship, destroying the cockpit on impact and sending the gunship spinning out of control into the forest, making a loud crashing noise as it collided with the trees and ground. Alex ran to the crash site to investigate the vehicle up close. What Alex saw was a little surprising. It was a VTOL ship, with 4 30mm guns, two on each side; it surprised Alex the small VTOL like that could handle that much fire power.

Alex walked back to the roadblock and picked up one of the earpieces off of one of the dead soldiers, if he wanted any chance in evading the military, he would need to have constant tabs on their communication, weapons and tactics have clearly changed since he was frozen, and he needed to get caught up with all of their antics.

With that, Alex turned around to find a sign that stated 'Addison, one mile' so that where Alex was going. He was going to find a place to rest, and try to hide among the local population for now, though he knew that wouldn't last long. So Alex headed west towards the town. Unfortunately for him though, he had completely forgotten about the drone, which transmitted the entire event back to Omega.

FOB Omega.

Commander Smith and Braxley were standing in the command tent; both in shock at what they just witnessed on the drones feed.

"FUCK!" commander Smith yelled, kicking over a metal folding chair.

Commander Smith passed back and forth, breathing heavily, trying to figure out his next plan.

"Errrmmm, what do we do now?" commander Braxley asked.

"He's headed for Addison right?" Smith asked one of the men operating the drone feeds.

"Looks to be that way, sir"

Commander Smith put his hands on his hips and nodded. "Alright, then we're sending every available unit to Addison, nobody gets in or out, was going to flush him out." Smith said.

"Wait a minute, you want to impose martial law on these people? The president never said-

"The president gave me full authority over this operation, and I will see to it that... THING is captured, no matter the cost!" Smith yelled back, leaving Braxley silent.

"Good, then it's settled, I'm going to go brief all of the squad leaders, and tanker crews. You stay here and keep an eye on those feeds, are we clear?" smith asked

"Crystal" Braxley replied.


	4. Lockdown

**Selfridge Air force base, Michigan, 05:50**

"Jackrabbit you're second in line"

"Roger"

"Ok sir, I'm going to need you to tap the breaks, and check flaps and stabs" the ground crew said.

The pilot obliged, and tapped the breaks and fluttered his flaps and stabs.

"Checking weapons, adjusting HUD, green light, switching to canon"

"Gun spun up, checking missiles, tracking, arming and checking flares….weapons and countermeasures good to go"

"Copy, prepare for takeoff."

With that, the plane in front of the airman fired up its after burner and took off, leaving him left to takeoff. He looked over to the ground crew next to him, and gave the salute, the ground crew nodded, and saluted back, and gave him the all clear. With that, Jackrabbit fired his afterburners, shaking the canopy and lifting off, before doing a 180.

"Jackrabbit, this is jackrabbit-2 leveling off on your starboard." Jackrabbit heard through his radio, seeing a plane pull up next to him.

"Copy, our orders are to head over to Addison, and scan to the immediate area, the Army will take care of the rest"

"Copy, let's make it quick, I want to be home for chow"

"Jackrabbit, this is HQ, Addison is 12 miles out, flight of 2 angels 3, and turn headed 3-1-0"

"Copy HQ, we'll notify you of any threats, jackrabbit out"

* * *

 **Addison, 06:00**

Alex was still walking over to Addison, through the thick woods. The sun had already come up, but was blocked by a thick layer of clouds; the wind was making the trees sway and the leaves on the ground blow in different directions. There was no road in sight, so Alex assumed he was pretty safe for the moment, as long was one of the damn drones didn't follow him. Alex was keeping himself occupied by whistling the tune to 'don't worry, be happy. '

After about 10 minutes Alex was walking up a large hill, still whistling his tunes. Once Alex got to the top of the hill, and to the end of the tree line, he had a clear sight on Addison. It was a small town, no more than 500 people could live there, there were mostly residential houses, but a few businesses could be seen as well. The only thing between him and Addison was a small tall grass field. So he didn't waste any time, he jumped down the large hill, rolling when he hit the ground, and ran through the field. Alex stopped when he reached the first building he saw and hid behind it, he didn't really think ahead, he didn't know here he was supposed to hide. He didn't think civilians would be to keen on him barging into their house. But he couldn't hide on the roof, as aircraft would spot him with ease. And he couldn't hide in the alley ways, as troops could easily flush him out. So Alex had to improvise. Alex ran around the building to face the front, the building appeared to be abandoned, so he wouldn't have to worry about alerting any residents.

"Bingo" Alex said to himself.

Alex didn't want to break down the front door, as that would draw attention, so he decided he would enter through the second floor window. Alex prepared to jump, but was interrupted by a robotic voice.

"Can I help you, sir?" A robotic voice said.

Alex turned to face the voice "No thanks man, I'm g-"

Alex stopped speaking when he saw what he was looking at; it wasn't a man, but a humanoid robot with the outline of a face, and three dots on its forehead. It was wearing a suit, which was a bit bizarre, was it a servant for the house he was in front of? Did it even acknowledge his appearance?

"I'm….fine" Alex said.

"Well alright then, don't let me keep you!" the Robot said, before walking away.

' _Was that…a citizen, did the Omnics win the war or something_?' Alex thought.

He looked back at the robot. Even if that wasn't the case, every time he looked at a robot, he could only think of death, pain, destruction, nothing good came from robots, and these ones were just…flat out creepy.

Alex disregarded the robot, and turned his attention back to the abandoned house. With relative ease, Alex jumped up to the second floor window sill, and pried it open with ease. Alex looked around once more to make sure nobody was looking, and climbed through, closing the window behind him.

The abandoned house was nothing special, there was absolutely no furniture. It was just a dark, wooden framed house, full of dust, and left over junk. Alex walked through the house a bit, mapping out escape routes and places to hide in case the military came searching. He couldn't relax until he had the entire house mapped out, which was easy enough with the parasite helping him.

Once Alex was done mapping out the abandoned house, he walked back up to the second floor, and into the same room he entered through and sat down, leaning his back against the wall. Catching up on some much needed rest. Boredom crept in pretty quickly, so Alex brought his too hands close together, and formed a small electrical bolt in between his hands, causing the room to glow with a slight blue tint. As he was doing this, Alex's mind started to wonder. He had nobody to fall back on. His family, were either dead, or old and had forgotten about him. All of his possessions were gone; he had no money, or friends to fall back on. In short, he was fucked, but Alex didn't worry too much, he would figure something out, but for now he had to focus on lying low, and dodging the manhunt after him.

In the distance, Alex could hear a rumbling sound, but he thought nothing of it, probably just a truck passing by the town, no big deal, he continued thinking about whatever came to mind, he had a lot of questions, and nobody to answer them.

Once again, Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the rumble, which seemed to be getting closer, and much louder. Annoyed, Alex pushed himself off of the wooden floor, and walked over to the window to peak out, and see what all of the commotion was. Turns out, Alex wasn't the only one who came to investigate. People in the streets stopped to look up, and people could be seen in their windows. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two multirole fighter jets could be seen, flying over Addison. Alex thought it could just be a training exercise, but the planes were flying at a slow speed and unusually low, those planes were here for a reason, and Alex knew what that was.

* * *

" _HQ, this is jackrabbit, we just completed our first pass over Addison, no unusual activity spotted, going around for a second pass, over?"_

" _Jackrabbit, this is HQ. Copy, complete your second pass and report, if given the all clear you are to return to base, the army will take care of the rest, over"_

" _Copy, Jackrabbit leaving mission area, out"_

Alex watched through the window as the two jets made their second pass over Addison, he knew the drill. The Military can't be far behind, and they'll check every single room of every single building here, and Alex could use this knowledge to his advantage, so long as their tactics remained similar to the ones used 30 years prior.

* * *

 **FOB Omega, 06:17**

Soldiers were scrambling to their APC's as dropship flew in from overhead, Gunship crews were prepping their aircraft, and tanks were refueling. Commander Smith was standing by one of the helipads, watching his men scramble into action. Smith could hear footsteps approaching, and turned to see Commander Braxley walking towards him.

Before Smith could even greet him, he was cut off

"So, you're really going to go through with this?" Braxley said, in an angry tone.

"Watch your tone, Braxley, and yes, I'm going through with it" Braxley replied, still looking onto his troops.

"So, what are we going to tell civilians when their military turns on them, huh? Are we going to tell them were hunting some rouge super soldier?" Braxley raised his voice.

"ENOUGH!" Smith yelled, which caught Braxley off guard, it even got some of the soldiers attention.

"What do you think I'm going to do, round them up and shoot them? Please, they are going to be fine; after all, the president authorized this."

Braxley sighed, and walked next to Smith

"And what is something happens, what if Alex IS there, our troops couldn't stop them before, what makes you think this'll be any different?" Braxley asked.

Smith chuckled, and pointed at a dropship that was landing. "Don't you worry, I brought in some friends."

The two watched as the dropship landed. This particular dropship got everyone's attention, it wasn't tanned like the rest, I was painted with a shiny black, and had thin red line running along the side of the ship. When the ramp opened, four soldiers walked off, but these were no ordinary soldiers, they were taller and much bigger then every other soldier there. Everyone looked on as they walked towards commander smith. They were all wearing tactical gear, all upgraded and top tier versions of what the standard infantry grunt wore and were black in color, and were armed with modified rifles. The group of four walked up to smith and stopped, before saluting. Braxley sighed and slowly turned his head to face Smith.

"You brought in super soldiers?" Braxley asked.

"I did" Smith replied.

"And what makes you think they can stop Alex?" Braxley asked.

"I don't know if they can" Smith gave another vague reply.

"We can't jus-

"Commander, last time I checked you were the one complaining that what we had wasn't working. Well, I brought t in a new asset, we'll see how they handle Alex, and discuss things further" Smith said.

"Alright, agreed. But what about civilians in the town, surely somebody is going to tell the media." Braxley asked.

"You're right. As unfortunate as it is, this is going to get out, that is why the town is going to be out under martial law, nobody allowed in or out, and no aircraft will be permitted to fly over the town, as for smart phones and civilians recording, we'll cut off communication from the town." Smith replied.

"Sounds like a plan" Braxley said.

A sergeant ran up to commander smith, and stood at attention, before Smith gave him a nod.

"We ready to roll out, sergeant?" Smith asked.

"Yes sir! All aircraft crew have been accounted for, and you have 10 rifle squads loaded into APC's, were awaiting orders" the sergeant replied.

Smith turned his attention over to the six super soldier's in front of him.

"I assume you men have been briefed already?" Smith asked.

"Yes sir, we know what were going up against, we'll be right behind you, sir!" the squad leader said.

"Very good, you'll be in the same APC as Braxley and me, when we get there, try to keep a low profile, the media will go nuts if they see super soldiers there."

The squad leader nodded, and Smith turned to Braxley.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving."

* * *

 **15 minutes later.**

Braxley and smith were sitting in an APC, along with the squad of super soldiers. The vehicle convoy was being escorted by gunships, and some dropship. A silence filled the APC, all that could be heard was the vehicles engine, and the crew communicating.

~ 1 minute!" the APC commander said.

The squad of super soldiers nodded to each other, before putting their helmets back on, and chambering their rifles. The APC suddenly came to a stop, Braxley and smith looked at each other,, and nodded, before the ramp on the APC opens up, and they all disembark.

Their APC was the last in line, the vehicle convoy stopped further ahead. Civilians watched in confusion, and some fear, When they saw heavily armed soldiers running out of vehicles, and putting barbed wire on the roads, and setting up roadblocks to prevent any vehicles from leaving the town. Dropship were landing and unloading troops, and gunships were providing cover

"Charlie squad, on me!"

"Alpha, over here!"

The squad leaders were ordering their soldiers. A civilian walked up to one of the soldiers in a hurry.

"Excuse me? What's going on?" She asked

The soldier didn't reply, he just kept walking.

"Hey! Can you please tell me what's going on!" she raised her voice, touching his shoulder.

The soldier lightly shoved her away with his rifle.

"Stand back citizen" the soldier ordered. The citizen obliged, and backed off.

Soon enough, people were pulling out their smart phones, and recording from the sidewalks and their homes. It seemed no matter where you looked there was a camera.

"So much for keeping this quiet" Braxley said.

"Hey, make way! Make way!" a soldier yelled.

Tanks began to roll past Braxley and Smith; APC's were moving out of the way to make room for the 30 ton war machines. On the Tanks were loud speakers, transmitting a message.

" _~all citizens! Return to your homes immediately! Martial law is in effect, those caught outside their homes will be detained! You may leave your homes when ordered too!"_

Surely enough, civilians began to clear the streets, and enter their homes or businesses, but they still looked out their windows, just to get an idea of what was going on. Most of the squads knew their assignments, and began to move to different parts of the town, some watched the roadblocks to make sure no one could leave, and no one could get in.

Alex had heard all the commotion and was standing by the window, he saw gunships and dropships in the sky, and saw a few tanks roll by; he knew they would come for him, but not on this scale. And Alex knew the drill, sooner or later they would start to clear houses, they would ransack the whole place, he remembered doing drills just like it, but fortunately for him, he knew how to catch them off guard.

Alex looked down onto the streets to find scared civilians running into their homes, and he didn't blame them. This looked like a full blown invasion to them, they didn't know the chaos that was about to ensue.

* * *

 **45 minutes later**

The people who recorded the whole ordeal were pretty quick, to send it to news outlets, who in response, traveled out to the small town. Obviously they were refused entry, but they were able to record just in front of the roadblock, so that's what most of them did. There were about 3-4 news vans, all on the scene and reporting on the issue.

"As you can see, the military has this place locked down, no one can get in"

"Above me you can see military aircraft, patrolling the area."

"This small town has been contained as they search for answers, a tight quarantine has been established, and no soldier will speak."

As the reporter was speaking, a news helicopter flew over them and past the roadblock, but was quickly intercepted by two heavily armed gunships. The cameras pointed towards the aircraft, and the reporters jaws dropped.

" _You have entered a restricted area! Turn your aircraft around! This is a no fly zone!"_

The news helicopter came to a quick halt, and turned around, and was escorted out by the gunships.

Commander Smith and Braxley walked into the middle of the street, and all the soldiers stood at attention, and awaited orders.

"Listen up! I want every single building in this town sweeped and cleared! If you find him, shoot to kill! No surrender!" Smith yelled.

"Wait, who?"

"Who are you looking for?" the frightened civilians asked.

The squads scrambled into action and were escorted by soldiers armed with flamethrowers who had full body suits, and full face gas masks, and began to kick down doors and search houses and businesses. Those who didn't comply were forced out. Soldiers were dragging non-compliant people out violently, and throwing them onto the ground, followed by the ransacking of their house. The soldiers at the roadblocks began to force the media back, shoving them with the sides of their rifles, all on live air. More gunships were brought in, hell; the soldiers were even detaining local police.

"You can't do this!"

"We have rights!" the civilians yelled.

Soldiers had kicked out a family of four from their home. Angry, the father began to speed walk towards Smith and Braxley, but before he could even reach them, a flame trooper sprayed the pavement just in front of him, causing him to stop in his tracks. A few startled screams were heard, and the man looked up in anger and shock and intense fear, before two riflemen came and took him away.

Braxley had an angry look on his face, a look of disgust, and fury.

"You can't fucking do this! It's illegal; you can't use the military against the people like this!" Braxley yelled.

"The president authorized the war measures act; I can do whatever it takes to find this….thing"

"But…..you're doing it all wrong; you want to gain their trust! Not abuse them!"

"Cut me a break, Braxley. We're not going to be here for long, it will be out in a few hours at most and then things here will return to normal, again, were only TEMPRARLEY detaining on compliant citizens."

At a distance, Alex was watching the whole ordeal, families being dragged out of their homes; they were scared, and confused. He did drills like this in the SEALS, but would NEVER harm a civilian…ever. He looked down the street; the crowd in the street was getting bigger and bigger as more people were kicked out of their homes. Some of them attempted to push the soldiers back, but were quickly met with the stock of the rifle right to their faces. He was responsible for this; the least he could do was stop this.

Alex was interrupted by the sound of an armored vehicle. He looked down to see and APC, followed by 2 rifle squads, one of them split off from the group, while the other squad was walking right towards his hiding spot. He was so distracted he didn't even notice them coming, so he had to adapt. Alex quickly grabbed all of his things, and waited on the top floor, listening for any activity.

The rifle squads walked up to the front door.

"Alright, you know the drill, bust the thing open" the squad leader said, in a very calm tone, almost like this is nothing to him.

One of the soldiers nodded, before walking up to the door, and kicking it a few times, causing it to fly open.

The soldiers moved into the house, followed by the flamethrower. Alex had positioned himself so he could hear everything. The heard their boots walk along the old woken floor, creaking with every step. He also heard the sound of the the flame trooper breathing through his mask.

"Bottom floor clear"

"Copy, 4 and 2, go sweep the second floor" the squad leader said.

"Copy"

Alex heard the command, he was right next to eh stairs but out of sight, so he prepared himself, he was ready to fight, positioning himself into a fighting stance.

The soldiers began to walk up the stairs, one behind the other, with their rifles drawn, was pointing straight ahead, as the together, was pointing his rifle to the right, trying to cover all angles. The first soldier reached the top of the stairs, but surprisingly didn't even look to his left he turned right and began walking down the hall, otherwise he would of saw Alex. The second soldier however, took a hard left, only to see a 6,5 rouge super soldier, with a terrifying appearance looking down at him.

"Oh shit! Contact! Contac—argghhhh"

Alex cut off the soldier's words by Alex kicking him in the chest, causing him to fly into the other soldier that was walking down the hall. Alex's armor came out instinctively and he walked out of his little hiding spot, the entire squad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and as soon as he was in sight, they all opened fire. The gunfire didn't go unnoticed, the commanders, soldiers and civilians all heard it. Civilians started panicking, as soldiers moved into position to make a firing line.

"I think we found him" Braxley said.

The soldiers continued to fire at Alex, but to no effect. Alex jumped down the stairs and grabbed one of the soldiers by the helmet, and plowed him into the wall. One soldier came up behind Alex in an attempt to save his comrade, but Alex quickly grabbed him by the throat, and threw him into the staircase behind him.

Alex heard footsteps and heavy breathing from his left. He turned to face it, but was met with a barrage of fire. Alex tunred away for a moment, but quickly looked up when he hardly felt any heat. Instead, his armor was glowing as the fire was sprayed on him. Alex looked towards the flame trooper, who began to panic as his weapon was doing absolutely nothing. The flame trooper attempted to run out, but was quickly kicked by Alex, and he flew out the door. The flame trooper was on his back, and attempting to get up, but Alex was quick to stop that from happening, and jumped right on top of him, still glowing in heat. Then, Alex put his hand on the mask of the flame trooper, which began to melt under the intense heat. Alex could feel his hand touching the soldiers face, as the soldier screamed, and struggled, but couldn't break himself from Alex's grasp. Then, the soldier stopped struggling, and screaming. Alex got up off of the soldier to see the rest of the soldiers, who were all staring at him in shock.

The soldiers began to open fire. But Alex quickly dispatched of them, which caused the squad leader to start running, but Alex wasn't going to allow him to regroup. He Jumped in front of the squad leader, and picked him up by the throat.

"Who's your commanding officer?" Alex asked.

"Fuck you!" the squad leader yelled, kicking and struggling.

"WHO IS HE!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROME ME!?" Alex yelled.

"GO TO HELL!" the squad leader yelled back.

Alex felt a strange feeling; he started feeling lightheaded, and began hearing whispers.

"You first" Alex said, in a low, intimidating tone.

The parasite took full control, and pushed the squad leader against Alex, causing the squad leader to…merge with Alex, the squad leader screamed in pain, before there was nothing but silence. At that very moment, Alex knew everything the squad leader knew, not only that, but Alex actually took the form of the squad leader, and was able to shape shift at will. But unfortunately for Alex, his voice didn't change, so people who knew him will be suspicious.

"Commander Smith huh…..FOB Omega, looks like I'll be paying a visit" Alex said.

With that, Alex kept the form of the squad leader, and walked down the street, and towards the main group. He turned left, to see that soldiers at created a firing line, and civilians had run back into the buildings for shelter. The soldiers all raised their files when Alex turned the corner, but quickly realized it was one of the squad leaders, Alex put on his best acting skills and got to work.

"Hold your fire!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Two soldiers ran up to Alex and gave him a hand, as he pretended to be injured. And put his harms over their shoulders. Commander Smith was quick to walk up.

"What happened soldier, are you alright?" Smith asked.

Alex immediately knew that he was the commanding officer, he was his next target.

"I'm fine, but the subject, he got away, my squad's dead" Alex said.

The commander and some of the soldiers were quick to notice that his voice was different, and all turned to look at him.

"Soldier, are you feeling alright?" Smith asked

'Shit' Alex thought to himself.

Commander Smith turned his back for a brief moment, and Alex didn't waste any time, he shape shifted into his armor state, getting the attention of the soldiers.

"WWHOOAAHHH!" a soldier yelled, as he began to open fire.

Commander Smith looked back in shock, Alex was only meters away from him, and was looking right at Smith. In response, smith started running, and all the soldiers in the area began to converge. Alex went to chase after him, but was quickly stopped by a tank shell, which caused him to fly into a nearby building. He crashed through the window and hit the wall. He got back up, but heard a whimper to his right. He looked to the source of the noise to see a family of four all huddled together, staring at the armored humanoid being in front of them.

Do you guys have a basement?" Alex asked.

The mother nodded.

"Good, hide down there, this will be over soon" Alex said, before jumping out of the building.

The second Alex landed, the tank began to take aim again bit Alex was quick on his feet, and jumped on top of the tank and positioned himself above the hatch. Alex grabbed the hatch and his armor quickly heat up again, causing the locking mechanism to melt. Alex then pried off the hatch with ease, and jumped into the tank. The crew attempted to grab their sidearm's, but were flung around the tank like ragdolls, killing them on impact.

Once Alex was done with the tank, he jumped out, to find most of the soldiers retreating. Curious, Alex turned on his radio, to see what was going on.

" _Chalk-4, Chalk-3- Chalk 2, , tango in sight, Chalk is inbound, flight clear! Weapons hot!"_

 _BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Before Alex could react, several gunships began to open fire, Causing Alex to fly into another building, and ripping the tank to shreds. Alex didn't waste any time, he sprung into action, and began to jump up the side of the building, dodging rockets and Gatling gun fire. As Alex was running up the side of the building, gunship positioned itself behind Alex, a big mistake. Alex quickly pushed himself off of the building, and right at the gunship. Once Alex reached the gunship, he latched himself onto it, and began to climb to towards one of the engines. All the while the pilot was shaking the ship to get him off, but to no avail.

"This is chalk-2 I can't shake him!"

Alex reached one of the engines on the side of the gunship, and punched it as a hard as he could, causing the turbine to stop, and the engine to catch fire, making the gunship spin out of control. And slam into the ground. Alex climbed off and jumped on top of the cockpit. The pilot's forehead was covered in blood, and he was staring right at Alex, terrified. The pilot nearly cried, as he raised his hands above his head in surrender. He didn't look older than 18 year of age, and Alex took that into consideration.

"Chalk-2 is down, Chalk-3 form up! We'll give him everything we've got!"

Alex stared down at the pilot before punching through the glass and dragging the pilot out. Now he was crying, trying to get words out but was unable too.

"Calm down, kid, just run and don't come back" Alex said, before letting him go.

The pilot's eyes widened, before he took the hint and sprinted away in the opposite direction. With that, Alex turned his attention to the other gunships, and jumped up once again, kicking the engine of the gunship, causing it to crash into the ground. Alex used the momentum he got and flew right onto the cockpit of the last gunship, and broke the glass. He grabbed the pilot by the collar of his vest and threw him out, causing him and the gunship to hit fall to the ground.

Alex hit the ground, and drew his attention to the squad of soldiers surrounding him.

'Did they not learn their lesson?' Alex thought.

The squad leader slowly clapped, and walked towards Alex.

"Quite an impressive display, killing a bunch of amatures, let's see how you'll fair with us."

"Don't try it, son. Just walk away." Alex warned.

The squad leader chuckled. "Please, you were merely a prototype; we are the latest and greatest."

Alex immediately knew what he was talking about. These were the super soldiers that they tried to turn him into, but failed.

"Suit yourself" Alex said, and sprung into action.

He ran at the squad leader, but the squad leader was quick to move out of the way, and kick him. He repositioned, but was quickly met with a grenade from a grenade launcher, causing him to fly back a few feet. One of the super soldiers ran up to Alex to shoot again, but was met with a kick to the chest, causing him to fly into a car. Alex followed through and didn't let him get up. He grabbed his leg and through him across the street, causing is face to slam into a land post, and die on impact.

"Shit!" the squad leader yelled.

Alex once again tried to run at the squad leader, but was quickly met with a kick to the back, making him fall forward. Alex turned his attention behind him, to see a soldier preparing to do it again, Alex braced, but quickly got kicked from behind once more. Two soldiers surrounded Alex, and ran at him at the same time. Alex jumped out of the way and grabbed one of their arms, and extended it. Then, he placed his foot on his elbow and kicked, snapping the arm in half. The soldier yelled in pain, as his comrade attempted to get Alex to let go. Alex then began to electrocute the soldier, and threw him the other, electrocuting both of them. Alex turned around, to see one lone soldier left, the squad leader.

"You done?" Alex asked.

"Not quite" the squad leader said, pulling out a long machete from sheath on his left leg.

The squad leader and Alex ran at each other, both screaming their war cry. The squad leader swung his machete at Alex, but Alex used his arm to deflect it. Causing sparks to fly. The squad leader followed up with a hard kick, causing Alex to fall to the ground. He attempted to stab Alex but he rolled out of the way, and kicked the squad leader, causing him to fly a few feet. The squad leader got back up, and swung his machete, this time hitting Alex square in the face, but did vey little damage. The squad leader tried again, bit Alex caught his arm, and threw him into a car. Before the squad leader could get up, Alex kicked him square in the chest, Causing him to fly once again.

The squad leader managed to get back up, but lost his machete. So he pulled out his side arm and began firing at Alex. Unfortunately, is 9mm had no effect on Alex, who was just walking forward towards him. Once he was out of ammo, he attempted to punch Alex; bit was quickly forced to the ground. He was on his back, with Alex keeping him pinned by planting his foot on his chest. He leaned down to the point where he was just inches from his face.

"This ends here" Alex said.

And in a swift motion, Alex stomped on his head causing it to flatten, with blood going everywhere. Alex looked down at the body, before being interrupted by the scream of a woman. He looked down the street, one of the housed had caught fire when the gunship's engine had collided with it. She was attempting ot run back into the house, with the husband stopping her. Alex ran up to the house that was on fire to inspect further. The couple spotted Alex, and begged for their lives.

"Please don't hurt us!" the man yelled.

"I'm not! Who's in there!?" Alex yelled back.

"My kid, my kid's trapped and we couldn't get to him" the man replied.

Alex shape shifted out of his armor form, to his regular form.

"Wait by the roadblock; I'll get your kid back." Alex said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" the man said, as he ran with is wife to the military roadblock.

Alex then broke down the front door of the house, which was almost engulfed in flames. Alex heard screams of terror coming from upstairs. So he followed the screams. He got upstairs and narrowed the screams down to the end of the hall. He sprinted and busted the door open to see a kid, no more than 5 years old crying, holding a teddy bear, huddled up in the corner of the room. Alex ran up to the kid, who was crying even more.

"Listen boy, I'm going to get you out, but you just have to be brave for me, alright?" Alex said, in a soothing, calm voice.

The little boy, who was still crying, nodded, letting Alex know he understood. Alex slowly picked the little boy up. He was still crying, but he was pointing at something. Alex looked at what the boy was point at; it was a teddy bear he had dropped. Alex picked it up and gave it to the boy.

"There you go, bud" Alex said.

The building was starting to collapse. So Alex buried the boy's head into his shoulder, and sprinted out of the window. Alex landed on the ground, and sprinted towards the military roadblock, where he could see the parents waiting, along with some soldiers. Alex was worried that they should shoot at him, but if they wanted too, they would have by now.

Alex arrived at the roadblock, and placed the kid down, who ran over to his parents, and hugged both of them.

"Thank you so much!" the wife cried. Still hugging her child.

Alex turned his attention to the three soldiers. Who were surprisingly, not aiming their rifles at him. They stared at each other for a few moments, before they nodded at Alex. In response, Alex nodded back, and walked past the soldiers, patting one of them on the shoulders, and began walking to the forest. He had put the people of this town thorough hell, and he knew that if he stayed they would be back. This was far from over.

* * *

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar, 09:00**

Jack was in his office filling out some paperwork, when Gabriel, the head of Blackwatch walked in.

"Jack" he said,

"I'm busy, Gabriel." Jack replied.

"Oh, you'll want to see this" Gabriel said, Placing tablet on his desk.'

Jack rolled his eyes and picked up the tablet. He watching live news broadcast.

"Just a few hours ago, this small town in Michigan was placed under quarantine; nobody is allowed to enter the town, as cleanup operations are underway. According got eye witness reports; they were searching for a man, who seemed to put up a fight, causing the Small town of Addison to turn into a warzone."

The news broadcast proceeded to show news helicopters getting kicked out by gunships, Followed by tanks rolling into the town.

"None of the soldier's will even say a word to us, stay tuned for more on the story."

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked.

Gabriel took the tablet and went back a few minutes in the broadcast. And gave the tablet back to Jack.

"Watch the upper right corner." Gabriel said.

Jack obliged and watched the upper right corner. What he saw in the background shocked him. He saw a small figure; running up to a tank and prying the latch open before jumping in and out, and running away at a very high speed.

"Does Ana know about this?" Jack asked

Gabriel nodded.

"Alright, I'll try to get in contact with the president, no other Agent is to know the details, got it? I'll come back to you with an update" Jack said.

"Understood" Gabriel said walking out of the room.

Jack sat there watching the clip over and over, watching the figure tear through the tank like it was butter. This was an attack on his country, against the people he fought for, this was personal. He had to do something.

 **AN: I'd like to thank you all for reading this chapter.**

 **Also, i would like to thank The Anonymous FanFic Author for all of the ideas and help he was given me to make this story more enjoyable!**


	5. A Call for Help

_**Hi all! First off i want to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I actually revised this chapter about four times before i was happy with it. And on top of school it i didn't have a lot of time to do it, but i promise you guys you wont have to wait this long again.**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _~News out of Addison today as more eye witnesses come forward"_

" _The military just came in and…o-only minutes later it was like a warzone"_

" _It was insane, I don't know what it was but it was sure putting up one hell of a fight"_

"This disturbing footage shows what seems to me a man, killing US soldiers and destroying aircraft, Now it seems like the military has dealt with him but there is no definitive answer, The UN has requested the US to come out with what really happened, but the US refused, the security council offered assistance but were turned down. Protests broke out across the state as many people may still be in danger. People are now left to wonder if Overwatch will get involved, as the military still refuses to say whether the threat has been quarantined."

 _ ***Click***_

The president was sitting in the war room with the secretary of defense, the secretary of the army, and the secretary of the air force. The president has had enough, he's wasted enough time trying to deal with one guy, if his final attempt didn't work, then we would have to call of outside help.

"Guys, this is the last straw, i want to bring the full wrath of the US military down on this guy, and end this." He said.

The two secretary's faces lit up a bit, with excitement, while still staying professional.

"What do you need from us, sir?" the secretary of the air force asked.

"You guys are going to have to work together here. I want you to assign a new commander to take control, clearly smith isn't qualified. And send in delta force, to help fight alongside out infantry, tank battalions, artillery, all of that." The president said, before turning towards the secretary of the air force.

"And you, I'm giving you the all clear to use whatever resources you need, Selfridge air force base is all yours, I'm also need you to assign a commander." the president said.

"Yes Mr. President" the two said

"Alright! Let's get this done!" the president cheered, as the two walked out to go plan their assault.

* * *

 **Michigan, 14:00, US logistics convoy.**

Two soldiers were sitting in a truck full of ammo and weapons, begin escorted by heavily armed MRAPS.

"You double checked the inventory before we left, right?" the driver asked.

"Yep, triple checked everything's accounted for." The soldier replied.

"Good stuff" the driver said.

"Shame what happened in Addison, huh?" the soldier asked.

"Absolutely, hopefully what were carrying will change the tide, this guy can't be invincible right?" the driver replied.

"True, we'll find a way to kill him, I mean how hard can it be?" the soldier said, chuckling.

"Fuck'n A man" the driver said.

The two soldiers went quiet for a bit, as there was really nothing else to talk about. The driver focused on the road and his passenger focused on communications and GPS.

~All vehicles in the convoy be advised, there's been an accident about 500 meters up the road, the fire department and EMS temporarily closed off the main road, were going to be taking a little detour, copy?" the radio said.

"Copy" the driver said, as he made a hard left, following the MRAP in front of him

"How long is this little detour?" the driver asked.

The soldier looked at the GPS. "Just goes around the accident, it's only a 1.5 mile detour" the soldier replied.

The driver nodded, and continued to follow the MRAP. As they were driving down the road, a loud bang could be heard from behind the truck, the two soldiers looked at each other in confusion.

"The fuck could that of been?" the passenger asked.

"He was probably driving a little fast and went over a bump, nothing to worry about" the driver replied.

The passenger nodded and leaned back in his seat and watched the road once more.

The loud bang happened once more, this time much more prominent, but before they would even check the mirrors, an MRAP flew in front of the truck, and crashed into the road. Since the driver was unable to veer out of the way at 40 miles per hour, he crashed right into the truck, slamming his, and the other soldiers head on the dashboard.

"It's him! Light him up LIGHT HIM UP!" followed by the sounds of machine gun fire.

The soldier in the passenger's seat sat up, his forehead covered in blood. He felt dizzy and nauseas. He looked to his right and saw that the driver was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed his rifle, and opened the door, before falling right out of the truck. In pain, he rolled onto his back and stared at the sky, before looking to his right. The MRAPs were totaled, and dead soldiers could be seen outside of them, the convoy has been completely destroyed, and it all happened so fast that they couldn't radio for reinforcements. The soldier began to panic as he saw his dead comrades surrounding him, but before he could do anything, he heard footsteps approaching him, we turned his head to see the source of the noise but before he could, a pair of hands grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

The soldier had a quick glance at the person who lifted him up and to his horror is Alex. But before the soldier could inspect further, he was shoved against the truck that crashed.

"Keep your hands behind your head, and don't look anywhere else besides the truck" Alex ordered, before walking to the back of the truck and rummaging through the supplies. The soldier looked around briefly, and found that the truck driver was also facing the truck with his hands behind his head. The two looked at each other before turning their heads to the back of the truck, obviously they couldn't see him, but he wasn't exactly making his presence unknown in the truck either.

The soldier then looked away to face the truck one more and closed his eyes, waiting for Alex to finish up what he was doing and for this to end. As the soldier was waiting patiently for Alex to wrap things up, he felt a nudge on his left arm. He looked up at the driver, who was tilting his head towards a pulse rifle that had fallen out of a weapons case. The soldier's eyes widened and he shook his head, not wanting to face Alex one-on-one. The driver once again tried to get him to go for the rifle, but again he shook his head. The driver rolled his eyes and ran for the rifle.

Alex was rummaging through the back of the truck. It was full of weapons cases and ammo boxes, but before he could even begin to search, he heard the sound of an electronic device spinning up. Alex ran out of the truck to see one of the soldiers drawing a rifle at him but before Alex could react, the rifle fired and pulse rounds began to collide with Alex. Alex immediately felt the pain of each bolt, they were scorching hot and the rifle was firing at about 700 rounds per minute, so he was a little overwhelmed. But it didn't last long, Alex's armor came out instinctively and the pulse rounds became useless. Alex lunged at the soldier who hardly had any time to react.

Alex grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him up, squeezing his neck as hard as he could. The soldier dropped the rifle and put both of his hands on Alex's forearm, trying to pry it off, but to no avail. The soldier was suffocating, blood was spewing from his mouth and bones were cracking, it only took a few seconds before the soldier stopped struggling, and began to dangle from Alex's arm, before being dropped to the ground lifelessly.

Alex stood there and stared at the corpse for a few seconds, before turning around to face the other soldier. To Alex's surprise, the soldier was still facing the truck, with his hands behind his head. But we were visibly shaking, and Alex could hear whimpers, he was scared. Alex simply picked up the pulse rifle stared at the soldier for a few seconds, before picking up the rifle the soldier shot at him with. He stared at the soldier for a few seconds and walked off, leaving the soldier with all of his dead comrades.

* * *

 **3 hours later….FOB Omega**

Commander Smith and Braxley were overseeing the delivery of logistics and rations to the FOB, seeing truck after truck roll through the front gate, and park. Before crew would come and unload the trucks.

As Smith was overseeing the delivery, see saw about sic drop ships approaching from the north of the research facility, he checked his tablet to double check for supplied via aerial transport, and realized that none were scheduled.

"Sergeant!" smith yelled.

One of the sergeants ran over to Smith.

"Yes sir?" the sergeant said, standing at attention.

"At ease…you did double check the supply list right?" Smith asked, while pointing at the tablet.

"Yes sir, quadruple checked" the sergeant replied.

"So we weren't expecting any airdrops?" Smith asked, pointing at the drop ships, which were quickly closing.

"Uhhh, so sir" the sergeant said, looking at the dropships.

"Then what the hell could this be?" Smith asked, putting his tablet away and walking towards the landing pads.

Smith stood by the landing pads, as some soldiers watched in confusion as the drop ships landed. Once the dropships landed, the ramps opened up, and soldiers walked out. These soldiers were all very well equipped, and they all had custom patched on their arms, they also had much better equipment then Smith's men, equipped with thermal and night vision goggles., and pulse rifles. Before smith could do anything, a soldier began to walk up to him, presumably the leader.

"Uhh, can I help you?" Commander Smith asked.

"Commander Rubin, Delta Force, I assume your commander smith?" Rubin asked.

"Umm yeah? May I ask why you're here?"

"Something tells me you know why I'm here?" Rubin replied.

"Well yeah, but what does that mean for this whole operation?" Smith asked.

"It means that I'm in command now, and you'll follow my orders if you want to stop the subject" Rubin replied.

Smith chuckled. "Well, we've pretty much tried everything, and if super soldiers couldn't stop him what makes you think you can?"

"Please, super soldiers are known to be over confident, and they do little research before missions. And we didn't try everything. The president wants us to launch a massive assault on this guy. So the air force will bring on the thunder, and your men and my Deltas will move in and finish off what they didn't. I see you already have tanks here, and artillery, that'll come in very handy" Rubin said.

"Look this is all VERY short notice I…."

"I understand that commander, believe me before we launch this attack were going to brief you, and you will brief your men, I understand it'll be tough, but under these circumstances we don't really have a lot of time to plan this out" Rubin said.

"i understand, so what happens now?" Smith asked

"First off, do you have a command tent?" Rubin asked

"We do" smith replied, pointing at the tent.

"Good, if you would follow me" Rubin said, walking towards the command tent.

Smith and Rubin walked into the command tent, where Braxley was going over Alex's file.

"Who's this?" Rubin asked, noticing Braxley's insignia.

"This is commander Braxley, he's the CO of this research facility, and he was here when the subject escaped.

"Right, well in that case you're going to want to see this" Rubin said, typing a password on one of the commuters.

Once he entered the password, a camera feed of Selfridge air force base appeared. Gunships were lined up along the tarmac. Fighter jets wings were folded and insight hangers and bombers were seen getting re-armed. Tanks and self propelled guns were also seen being unloaded from cargo planes.

"Holy shit" Smith commented.

"You see this plane over here?" Rubin asked, pointing to a very sleek looking aircraft.

"Yep, what about it?" Smith asked.

"Well that's one of our newest spy planes, we uploaded an image of the subject into the planes computer, it now knows exactly what to look for, and will notify us the millisecond it catches the target, its camera is capable of catching him from 8km away. This, mixed with the drones were setting up, he won't have anywhere to hide" Rubin said.

"Impressive" Smith said.

"Very, so i might as well tell you the plan. The second we find him, the Air force will carpet bomb the area, followed by white phosphorous, Howitzers will then bombard the area with 182mm shells, then we'll move in, with the escort of tanks and gunships, my Delta's will take care of the rest. Hell, maybe we'll even capture this guy" Rubin said.

Smith chuckled. "Yeah keep dreaming, its either kill him, or he kills us, there's no middle ground"

"We'll see" Rubin said, walking out of the tent to brief his men…

* * *

 **Selfridge Air force base.**

"Change of plans! Spy plane crew you're launching now, move it!"

The plane crew heard the message and ran to the prototype spy plane, which was waiting for them in the hangar. The pilot ran up to the door and unlocked, the door opened and acted like a ramp for the crew of four to climb into the cockpit. The pilot sat down in the pilot's seat. Then the copilot/navigator sat next to him. Two other people sat in the back behind them, who manually controlled the camera. Even though the plane's AI controlled the camera by its self, it was still good to have people to be there if it malfunctioned, and fix it if needed. They also managed all the other tools on the plane.

 _~Hawk 2-1-4, proceed to runway 2, I repeat start rolling out to runway 2, over_

"Copy control, headed to runway 2" the pilot replied.

The pilot started up the engines and began to accelerate slowly down the tarmac, on his way to the runway.

"Man, for a spy plane this plane is kinda big" the camera operator said.

"Yeah well it's still a prototype, none the less its camera still does the job." The pilot replied.

"That, and it doubles as an AWAC" the navigator said.

"Well there you go, it's a multi-purpose reconnaissance aircraft, kind of hard to make that compact" the pilot said.

"Fair enough, the camera operator said.

As the pilot approached the runway, an aircraft marshal began to lead the plane. The plane turned onto runway 2, and the crew began to double check everything before they took off.

"Radar?"

"Good to go"

"Flares?"

"Check"

"Camera?"

"Check"

"Flaps and stabs are all good, HUD functional, were ready?" the pilot said.

The pilot gave a salute to the air marshal. In response, the air marshal gave him the all clear to take off. The pilot nodded his head and turned on the plane's afterburners, thrusting the plane down the runway. The pilot then lifted off the ground and brought up the landing gear.

 _~Hawk 2-1-4, this is control. Good hunting_

"Alright boys this is it,. Turn that camera on, this guy has nowhere to hide.…..

* * *

Alex had set a little camping spot. In the forest. It wasn't much, just a log for him to sit on. He mostly used it to stockpile supplies he had gathered, like food and water, and a small amount of ammunition.

Alex was currently sitting on the log, inspecting the weapon that he stole from that soldier, which actually had an effect on him. The rifle was black in color, and had a very sleek design. It also didn't take any bullets, instead you would put in cube shaped cartridges where the magazine would usually go, and it fired pulse munitions, which would travel slower than a bullet, but able to penetrate almost anything that was bullet proof. Hell, if Alex felt it under his armor it had to be effective. And he picked up some of the ammunition for it in ammo boxes in the truck, so he didn't have to worry about that. Alex had seen these things in their prototype stages during the Omnic crisis, but had never actually been used, as they were very expensive, which is probably the reason it's not the infantry standard.

"This is a fine rifle" Alex said to himself.

As Alex was inspecting the rifle, he went for a water bottle for a drink of water. Before he took the cap off, he felt around his mask, trying to find a way to take it off. After feeling around the mask for a little while he just lost patience and yanked it off, which was actually the proper way to take it off. Upon taking off the mask, Alex immediately began to cough uncontrollably, putting his hands on his chest and dropping to his knees. After a few minutes of painful coughing, he managed to get it under control, he tried to take a deep breath to relax, but found that he couldn't, it hurt a lot, and his body was unable to past a certain point, and it would feel like he was being stabbed in the chest. Alex crawled over to his mask and put it back on his face, before a green light appeared, Allowing Alex to breathe again. He laid on his back, taking deep breaths, relived to be rid of the pain.

Alex slowly got back up, and just stood there, not moving a muscle. Out of the blue he screamed as loud as he could, and punched a tree, causing it to split at the bottom and fly about 10 feet, before colliding with the ground. Alex hated what he had become, a monster. Now that mask will be a constant reminder of the things he's done. The soldier's he's killed and he'll never shake it. He didn't like killing the young men he used to fight alongside, but he has no choice. He didn't choose to become a killing machine, and if they try to kill him for it, he'll defend himself by any means possible.

As Alex was letting out his anger, the sound of a loud jet engine interrupted him. He looked up to see what looked to be a spy plane flying right over him. He presumed they were looking for him, but the plane was flying too low and to close to him to actually spot him, he thought they were beginning to make a decent, spot Alex just disregarded it, and sat down on the log, reflecting to himself.

 **20 minutes later**

Alex was sitting on a log, and resting his eyes, trying to enjoy the peace and quiet and attempting to calm down before he had to move out again. He was thinking about what he would do if he managed to get out of this, he had no credentials, no ID. It would be a challenge, but hey..He was a SEAL, he could overcome anything life threw at him.

The sound of the leaves rustling in the wind. The nice cool breeze and the chirping birds all made his mind at peace, for the moment.

As Alex was listening to the sounds of nature, the heard a series of loud bangs in the distance.

 **Bang….Bang…**

Alex's eyes opened and he quickly stood up. The banging stopped for a little bit, with the sounds of nature being prominent again, before they quickly returned.

 **Bang….Bang….**

Alex looked around in every direction, confused. He was in the middle of nowhere, maybe there was a highway nearby? Construction site maybe?

Then, Alex could hear a whistling sound getting closer and closer to him, his eyes widened, he immediately knew what that was.

"FU!..." **BOOM**

An explosion went off right next to Alex, throwing him like a ragdoll into a tree, hitting his head. In pain, Alex slowly got back up, but ws immediately thrown again by another explosion, with shrapnel digging deep into his body. The military was shelling Alex with artillery, and since he hadn't put his armor on in time, he was in tremendous pain. So, Alex quickly put his armor on and stood up, looking into the sky to watch for incoming shells, but all he saw were aircraft approaching..Bombers.

Alex's eyes widened and we quickly hit the dirt, covering the back of his head with his hands. The bombers ordinance bays opened and began to drop dozens of bombs around Alex, the earth shook with the force of 1000 guns as he prayed none of them would hit him. After the bombs were dropped artillery shells full of white phosphorus were dropped don Alex's position, engulfing the entire area with flames. But Alex's armor was able to keep him from burning to death, and absorbed the heat.

* * *

Commander Smith, Braxley and Rubin were sitting in the back of a Dropship along with Rubin's deltas, on the way to finish off Alex. The drop ship made its decent, along with the others to drop of troops. Through the windows you could see the smoke rising from the forest, and aircraft flying over the area. The drop ship landed and Smith and Braxley got off.

"Smith, keep your guys back on standby, me and my men will move in to finish this guy off, if we need you, we'll holler, chances are he didn't survive, but you never know, make sure those gunships are on standby." Rubin said, before the door closed and the drop ship took off again, to drop the Delta's closer to Alex's area.

"Alight boys, this is it. Check your weapons and equipment, lets this son of a bitch" Rubin said.

"Yes sir!" the Delta's said, Loading their pulse rifles.

The Dropship found a small patch in the forest to land, and the Delta's ran off, and secured the landing sight.

"Alright boys, forma diamond and check all directions, he's here." Rubin ordered, as he and his men began to move forward.

 _~Commander Rubin, be advised, air support is available upon your request, over._

"Copy" Rubin replied.

* * *

After the bombing stopped and the fire began to die down Alex got himself back on his feet. The forest that was around was turned into a wasteland full of fire and smoke. He checked to see if he still had his rifle, which he did. But everything else he stock piled, like food and water was completely destroyed.

Alex went back to where is small campsite was to check if anything remained, and unsurprisingly, it was all burned or blown to pieces. He lifted up the log to see if anything survived…nothing.

 **Whizz….CRACK**

A bullet flew past Alex's head. In response Alex put the log back down and took cover, grabbing the rifle from his back. He thought this would be a good time to test out its capabilities. He peeked his head out ever so slightly to see where the shot came from, but was met with wood and dust as a bullet just missed his face and it the log.

"Holy shit, these guys are good shots" Alex said to himself.

Alex again, peeked his head out to get the shooter to fire once more, which he did.

"9 o'clock" Alex said to himself, as he began to fire in that direction"

"I'm suppressed!" a voice yelled.

"Bingo" Alex said to himself.

As Alex was firing, about 8 other soldiers emerged, all firing at Alex. Alex was able to get himself behind a tree, he leaned to the left and returned fire. Unfortunately for Alex, since he was outnumbered he got clipped a few times, by the same scorching hot round he was hit by when attacking the convoy. Alex quickly moved behind the tree again. And leaned to the right, and fired at a soldier who was running for cover, tagging him 2-3 times in the side. The soldier yelled fell to the ground.

"Man down!" a voice yelled.

Alex couldn't get a shot on the rest of the soldiers; these guys were dug in and were suppressing Alex. Alex quickly realized these guys weren't your average grunts. He leaned to his left to see one of the soldiers firing at him. He was wearing a 4-lense NVG, presumably using thermal.

Alex quickly pushed forward behind another tree. In response, the Delta's shuffled back, and hunkered won at new firing positioned, and continued to suppress Alex.

As Alex and the Delta's were firing at each other, Alex heard the sound of an engine coming towards him. He looked up, but it was already too late. Two gunships unloaded their 30mm cannons right on Alex, before hitting him with rockets. Alex flew about 15 feet and collided with the ground. But before he could get up, the gunships opened fire once more, keeping him pinned to the ground. Alex could begin to feel pain and tried to fight it, but to no avail. The Delta's took the opportunity and ran right up to Alex weapons drawn. The 30mm guns stopped firing to make way for the soldiers. But before Alex could do anything, wires flew out from the under barrels of their guns and stuck to Alex, before they started electrocuting him. Alex's body began to shake uncontrollably. These were stronger then the police taser he was shocked by, and there were 7 of them. The gunships hovered above just in case.

As they were shocking Alex, Rubin walked up to his soldiers to watch. Alex saw him approach, and saw the patches on his arm, and the other soldier's arms.

"Delta force" Alex thought to himself.

Commander Rubin ducked down and began to speak to Alex, all while still being shocked.

"You SEALS were always so full of yourselves, but here we are, kicking your ass" Rubin said.

Alex just looked up at him, with an angry look in his eyes.

"Did you really think you could outrun the military? You lowlife piece of shit" Rubin said, taunting Alex once more.

"You were one of the best..at one point. But you left your guys behind, they looked up to you and you just vanished….you abandoned your brothers" Rubin said.

"i….i" Alex muttered.

"Sorry, what was that?" Rubin taunted

"I DIDN'T ABANDON ANYONE!" Alex yelled.

Alex began to yell and he stood up fighting through the electricity. The Delta's stepped back, while still shocking him. Alex's armor began to have electricity flowing around it, the Delta's steppe back even further. Alex then yelled at the top of his lungs, stomping on the ground. Electricity shot out form Alex, and shot out to all electronic devices, creating a web of electricity.

All of a sudden, the gunships just dropped out of the air, and collided with the ground. And the Delta's taser's stopped working. So, the Deltas shuffled back and drew their weapons, and went to fire at Alex, but all the heard was a click. They all looked down at their guns to see that they were fried.

Rubin pulled out his side arm and began to shoot at Alex, along with the rest of the Delta's. But they were pea shooters compared to their rifles, and at absolutely no effect on Alex.

"Fall back!" Rubin yelled.

The deltas turned around and began to runaway; But Alex wasn't letting them get off. He grabbed his pulse rifle, which still worked and began to fire at the fleeing soldiers. He gunned down about three of them before be put his rifle back on his back and ran towards them. He would run up to soldiers and thrown them into trees, or stomp them into the ground. One of the deltas turned around and attempted to hit Alex with a right hook, but Alex ducked and tripped him, before stomping on his chest, killing him.

It didn't take long before Rubin was the only one left. He was getting tired, but he didn't want to die. Alex simply jumped in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. Rubin kicked and struggled but to no avail.

"Not so tough now, eh?" Alex said.

Rubin didn't respond.

How did you know all that stuff about me?" Alex said.

"Fuck you" Rubin replied.

" I wonder what else you know." Alex said.

Alex pushed Rubin up against him, and he began to merge with Alex. Rubin screamed in pain and attempted to pry himself off, but he couldn't, he was literally attached to Alex. After about 20 seconds Rubin was gone, consumed by Alex. Alex took the form of Rubin, and began to get flashbacks of Rubin's memories, Being briefed by the secretary of the army himself. Reading about Alex's past, and FOB omega, alongside Commander Smith working with him. Alex took off Rubin's earpiece before morphing back into his regular form, and put the earpiece back on.

"Rubin! Is everything okay? Rubin!" Commander Smith said.

"Hello, Commander Smith." Alex said through the earpiece.

"Wh…who are you?" Smith said.

"Oh, i think you already know the answer to that, Commander." Alex replied.

"a…did you…..are they…"

"Yes, the Delta's are dead" Alex said.

Smith went to talk again but was interrupted by Alex.

"And your next, you and your precious FOB are going to be my next target, So you better call up your family and tell them you love them, because one say soon, I'm going to show up, and bring down hell on you and all who stand in my way, I won't stop until you're dead." Alex said, before taking out he earpiece and crushing it.

He was going to end this…

* * *

 **The Whitehouse 16:00**

The president pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He had just received the news that his plan didn't work, the bombs didn't kill him and the Delta's were slaughtered. He leaning back in his chair and turning around to face the front of his office. There, the secretary of defense and the chief of staff for the U.S Army were standing at his desk.

"Sir, with respect, I don't think this is a good idea" the Chief of staff said.

"Last time I checked I didn't ask for your opinion" the president replied;

"I have to agree with the chief sir, you said it yourself we need to keep this low profile" the secretary of defense said.

"Oh yeah, clearly that's going real well" the president said sarcastically, pointing at his TV.

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe getting Overwatch involved might be a bad idea" the secretary said.

"Oh? Please enlighten me on why you think that…" the president said, in an annoyed tone.

"Well..having Overwatch here will make people think that we, the US can't handle one man, that we need outside help." The secretary said.

The president leaned forward with an angry look on his face, and stared the secretary in the eye.

"I will not have any more of our boys die just to keep our reputation safe…" the president said.

Before any of them could reply, the president's desk phone buzzed. He looked down and answered the call.

"Sir, he's ready for you" His secretary's voice said.

The president looked up at the chief and secretary. "Leave" he said.

The two followed the orders they were given and began to walk towards the door. The door opened to reveal the secretary walking in with a tablet, she walked past the two men were staring her down, like a message saying not to give him the tablet, but she just kept looking forward.

The secretary placed the holopad on the president's desk. He nodded and thanked her, before waving her out. The secretary nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the president alone in his office. In the president took a big sigh, before activating the holopad.

Once he activated the holopad, the Overwatch logo appeared with a blue background behind it. The logo disappeared and was replaced by the word 'Connecting.' The president continued to stare down at the holopad.

The word disappeared followed by a black screen. The president was confused at first, did it just shit off? Malfunction? But before he could continue to brainstorm, the word 'Connected' appeared, before it immediately cut to Jack Morrison, the strike Commander of over watch.

"Hello Mr. President, good to see you again." Jack said.

"Likewise" the president replied.

"So, what can I do for you?" Jack asked

"Listen, I know that you've heard about what happened in Michigan, it's all over the news right now. Are guys can deal with this guy, he's super natural, I'm calling out to you for help" The president said.

"Wow, straight to the point, huh?" Jack joked.

"Listen, I can't find another solution that'll result in minimal casualties. You're agents have something special. They have the ability to put up a fight for this guy, " The president said.

Jack chuckled "What, and the U.S military doesn't?"

"Jack, this guy killed a squad of super's in 2 minutes, and single-handedly took down three vulture gunships, survived artillery and killed a squad of Delta force" The president said.

Jack whistled "Well, I can see why he's been a handful"

"Yeah, so what do you say? can you help us out?" the president asked.

Jack thought about it for a moment. Clearly this guy was high risk, and could kill come of his agents with relative ease, he wouldn't make any decision lightly.

"Fine, just send me everything you know, I can't send in my agents dark" Jack said.

"That can be done, anything else?" the president asked.

"Nope, I'll contact you once I have a plan" Jack said, before ending the video call.

The president leaned back in his chair and sighed, he was hoping that Overwatch would have the answer to Alex.


	6. First Contact

**Watchpoint Gibraltar, 07:00**

The president had just sent Jack all of the information in Alex he could dig up, and Jack called an emergency briefing to all of the Agents stationed at Gibraltar, he didn't have any time to waste.

Jack walked into the briefing room where all of the Agents were already waiting for him; they were chatting amongst themselves while waiting for Jack, but as soon as he walked in all the chit-chat halted.

Jack waited at the end of the table with his arms behind his back patiently waiting for dead silence, so we could start his briefing, which fortunately didn't take very long.

"Now, I'm sorry that i called you all here on such short notice, but the situation is dire. I assume you all heard the news about what's happening in the States right now, correct?" Jack asked.

The agents nodded

"Good" Jack said, pulling up a picture of Alex, along with his military records.

* * *

Name: Alex Jefferson

Age: 32

Sex: Male

Height: 187.96cm

Affiliation: United States Navy SEALs.

Commander Jefferson assigned to SEAL team 6.

Excels at: Marksmanship, tactics, interrogation, torture, demolition, Special reconnaissance, Direct action, Hostage Rescue, Counter-terrorism. Stealth, flying, hacking. Martial arts include: Shaolin Kung Fu, Judo, ninjitzu, Aikido, Krav Maga, as well as Boxing.

First mission: Deployed in Jordan, tasked with the assassination of a HVT that operated a sleeper cell planning attacks on Major NON-Nato Allies. Results exceeded expectations. HVT: KIA

Squad success rate: very high

* * *

"This is the man responsible behind the Attacks in Addison, and is also the man that outran state patrol on foot He also managed to kill a squad of super soldiers and US army Special Forces. the military lost control of the situation."

"So were going after a single rouge soldier? Seems easy enough" Lena jumped in.

"Now that's not it, before the Omnic crisis he's fought in the most dangerous locations and wars, like North Korea, Somalia, Iran, Afghanistan, Russia and many more. Over his time he's amassed many military Medals like 4 navy Crosses and 7 presidential medals of freedom, and 3 congressional medals. That's more than any other US soldier in history, and that's not even including the Omnic crisis. Now i have a video here sent to me by the president, via helmet cam of one of the Special Forces operatives sent to kill him, take a look"

What followed was a video of Delta force electrocuting him in the forest, and proceeding to EMP all of their weapons, and knocking the gunships out of the sky. And proceeding to gun them down or throw them like ragdolls.

"So no, hes not just a soldier who went AWOL, he's extremely dangerous, on top of his mysterious powers that are clearly shown in this video, he's resistant to bullets, to practically any weapon they threw at him." Jack said.

"So nothing can stop him?" Reinhardt asked,

"No I didn't say that, according to the president pulse weapons seem to be relatively effective" Jack said.

"So why did he go rouge, and why does he have these abilities?" Angela asked,

"I don't know, and the president doesn't know either. But that's not our concern; our only job is to stop him before he causes more harm, and one more thing. This is going to be an joint operation, both Overwatch and Blackwatch will be involved." Jack said,.

"Oh, I'm not sure that's such a good idea Jack, you and Gabriel aren't exactly the best of friends" Ana said.

"No, but for this operation its different, this man is amongst the most dangerous i've ever come across, and we'll need all the help we can get if we're going to stop him." Jack replied.

Ana nodded "Fair enough"

"Alright, let's see here…." Jack said, looking at all the agents.

All of the agents in the room were extremely effective and very talented. They all had experience in the field and had 30+ successful missions under their belt. But this mission would require a special team, a good mix of strength and speed, along with precision.

After about 5 minutes of just dead silence in the briefing room, Jack had finally come to a decision.

"Tracer, Ana, Reinhardt, are you guys up for the task?"

The three nodded.

"Just us?" Ana asked.

"Just you, The president told me that he wants to keep this quiet." Jack replied.

"Well that ship has sailed don't you think? It's all over the news" Lena said.

"Yeah well, it's what he told me, so I'm going to follow his directions" Jack said.

"When are we going to be going on this little adventure?" Reinhardt asked.

"Be prepared to leave in maximum 2 hours, i want this done ASAP." Jack said.

"Reinhardt nodded."

"Alright, you're all dismissed; the three agents I just mentioned go get ready." Jack said.

All of the agents got up and left the room, Jack was close behind, he needed to talk to Gabriel about his involvement.

"Jack?" Angela called, slowly running up to him.

"Yes, Angela?" Jack replied.

"I was just a little concerned, you are sending agents on an extremely dangerous mission, and you didn't want me to go with them, because there's a high chance that one of them will get hurt, or god forbid killed!" Angela said in worry.

"That's exactly why I'm not sending you, you won't be able to do anything if he comes after you" Jack replied.

Angela scoffed "I've been on plenty of missions with these agents, and i'm more than capable of defending myself!"

Jack stopped and turned around, before looking Angela in the eye.

"Angela, this man isn't an untrained terrorist, or some petty criminal, he is a navy SEAL, the best of the best. And if he sees that you are giving HIS enemy medical aid, he will target you, and he WILL kill you. And i can promise that."

Angela didn't have any words, Jack was right; she had no way to defend herself should Alex target her.

"What if I remain hidden?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, that'll be easy with that glowing yellow beam and wings" Jack said sarcastically.

"wh….."

"Angela, we'll talk about this later, i have to go talk to Gabriel" Jack said, before walking away.

* * *

"So I'm confused, why do you need my help again?" Gabriel asked.

"because you and I were in the soldier enhancement program, together we can find a way to beat this guy" Jack replied.

"Meh, it seems like the agents you picked out will do the job just fine, how hard could this guy be to stop?" Gabriel asked,

"Gabriel, the news? Or the footage you saw? Of him slaughtering those super soldiers?" jack replied.

"Well, super soldiers aren't what they used to be, during the crisis they were brave and well disciplined, like you and I. But now they're just over confident pricks" Gabriel replied.

"What about the soldiers in the forest?" Jack asked.

"Well, i don't know why they would send in grunts to go kill an enhanced, a Navy SEAL at that." Gabreil replied.

"Gabriel, those weren't grunts. That was Delta force…" Jack said.

Gabriel paused for few moments.

"So, what is it you'll need from me anyway?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know, to be there as backup if things go south." Jack replied.

Gabriel chuckled. "So you're going to have the elite of Overwatch serve as 'plan B?' Who's you team consist of, cause they better be good" Gabriel asked.

"Ana, Reinhardt, and Tracer." Jack replied.

"Oh, you see there's already a problem" Gabriel said

"Which is?" Jack asked.

"You're having Tracer go on a mission to kill a Navy SEAL, who is more powerful than any super soldier the US has" Gabriel said.

"What's wrong with sending tracer?" Jack asked.

"Same thing as sending in the enhanced….she's too overconfident, and it'll get her killed in the exact same way this guy killed those super-soldiers" Gabriel replied.

"She maybe to over confident, but she has the speed and fire power, I can speak with her about your concern" Jack said.

Gabriel sighed and paced back and forth, not saying anything.

"So..is that a no?" Jack asked.

"I'll help you Jack…But i get to lead my guys separately from you, and you lead your people, i know you're the commander and all but these guys know me, and you know…..have tactics that exceed yours by a mile." Gabriel said smugly.

"I get your drift, and I can make that deal" Jack said.

Gabriel furrowed a brow and held out his hand for a handshake. Jack looked at him for a moment before rolling his eyes, and shaking his hand.

"Glad we could come to this agreement" Gabriel said.

"Likewise, get your guys ready, were wheels up in 1 hour" jack said, before walking off

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Ana, Reinhardt and Tracer were waiting by the landing pads, Gabriel and his team, McCree and Genji were also waiting, but they were in a separate group chatting amongst themselves.

"So, were just being sent incase these fellas don't get the job done? Like were plan B?" McCree asked.

"Apparently, something tells me were not going to have to wait very long, after all they want this guy gone ASAP"

"Guess that just goes to show how little faith Jack has in Blackwatch" Mcree said.

Gabriel chuckled. "Are you kidding me? If anything he was more faith in us?"

"How so" McCree asked.

"Because Jack knows that there is a slight chance that the agents he picked won't get the job done, so in case they don't he's sending the best of the best to finish what they couldn't" Gabriel replied.

McCree stopped to think about it for a moment.

"Don't even think about it, you know I'm right Jesse" Gabriel joked.

"Shut up" McCree muttered, Causing both Gabriel and Genji to chuckle.

The talking was interrupted as Jack approached the landing pads, dressed in his combat armor, goggles and blue trench coat.

"Oh, you're coming with us, Jack?" Ana asked

"Of course, who knows a super soldier better than another super soldier?" Jack replied.

"Can't argue with that!" Reinhardt said.

"No, no you can't, now everyone on the ship, we have a job to do!" Jack ordered.

All of the agents, including Blackwatch all climbed aboard the orca dropship, where the pilots were waiting for them to board.

The two pilots were sitting in the cockpit, checking over radar and communications before taking off.

"Comm tower this is MV-261 Orca, all of our instruments are green, requesting permission to take off, over."

~MV-261 Orca this is comms, permission granted. Be sure to radio in before approaching the mainland US, out"

"Alright, were all good, power up those engines." The pilot said.

The co-pilot did as he was told and powered up the engines, casing the dropship to vibrate as the engines heated up.

"You all ready in the back?" the pilot called out to the agents.

Jack gave the thumbs up for everyone, signifying they were ready. The pilot nodded and slowly hovered the dropship above the landing pad. The ground got further and further away as the horizon became clearly visible. Then the ship began to gain speed at the Watchpoint grew further and further away, they were on their way.

* * *

 **Michigan 10:00**

Alex was walking alongside the road, and hiding whenever a car would come by, luckily for him it didn't happen often, about 5 each hour. Alex was nearly dying of thirst, he was looking for a gas station alongside the road where he could get a bottle of water, last time he tried to drink he almost coughed up this lungs.

A few minutes back Alex passed a sign that said the nearest service station was only 1km away, so he knew he was close. So Alex picked up the pase, and began to jog quickly, Alex than took it above the ground, and began to run on the tree branched, and jump from tree to tree, a little way to practice his agility. Free running came almost natural to Alex, he was decent at it before the parasite, but he could never gp very long, but thanks to the parasite he could do it for hours.

As Alex was free running, he cracked a smile. The wind blowing in his face, The feeling of being free, not having to worry about fucking anything up, because he could get up and try again. Every day he used to live in fear, if he fucked up, people died, friends died. He was always under constant watch, hardly had time to himself, to see his family, his friends, and he barely had time for a girlfriend. He didn't live through his twenties like most; he didn't go to parties, or go to a fancy school. The military was his life, his family, his friends. He loved it, and he loved the people he worked with, but at times he hated it.

Alex was coming up to the last tree before a giant hill, hit was about 40 feet away, so he sprinted and jumped as high as he could, and flew. He cheered as he flew through the air and landed on the ground, and ran up the hill to see the service station at the bottom.

Alex walked down the hill, but he quickly realized that he still had his monstrous appearance, but he couldn't shape shift into a Delta force commander wither. Alex didn't want to kill any civilians, so he figured he'd make an excuse about some medical problem he had, after all he's seen some pretty weird stuff since he woke up, didn't seem to out of the ordinary.

As Alex was approaching the front door, he noticed the clerk behind the counter. Immediately ne noticed his facial expression, he was scared. Upon walking closer he noticed he had his hands up. Alex walked even closer to see a hooded figure pointing a handgun at the clerk, and another hooded figure walking around the store.

The clerk noticed Alex approaching the store and his facial expression looked even more terrified, he couldn't tell if it was his appearance or the fact he didn't want him to open the door. As Alex reached out to the door handle, the clerk shook his head slightly, but Alex ignored his request. Alex opened the door and a beeping noise followed. The hooded figure at the counter turned around and pointed his handgun at Alex.

"Yo! Hands up to fucking move!" the robber said.

Alex stood on place staring him in the eye, but didn't obey his commands; instead he took a step closer.

"Hey man! Im not bluffing! Don't move or I'll fucking drop you!" the robber yelled.

At this point, the second robber had already run to the front of the store. But Alex immediately noticed it wasn't a man. It was a robot, the same robot he saw in Addsion. The robot drew a Sub-machine gun and pointed it at the clerk, making sure he didn't move.

Alex took another step forward.

"I mean it man, I'll hill you!" the robber yelled.

"No you won't" Alex said, before taking another step.

The robber pulled the trigger. Luckily for Alex he anticipated the gunshot and pivoted to his right and leaned back, dodging the bullet. Before the robber could fire again Alex grabbed the gun and yanked it out of his hand. Before kicking the robber into a wall, The robot turned from the clerk and drew his attention to Alex, pointing the SMG at him. Instinctively, Alex's armor came out. Alex stood straight up as the robot attempted to kill Alex, unloading his entire magazine into Alex, only casing sparks to fly everywhere.

The robots magazine ran dry and it attempted to get another, but before it could Alex punched a hole right through its chest, causing the robot to freeze in position, before falling over. Alex's armor disappeared and revealed his regular appearance. He looked over to the clerk, who looked petrified, and still had his hands up.

"Y…you're the guy from the news, from Addison." The clerk said

Alex didn't know what to say, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Please, take whatever you want, don't hurt me!" the clerk pleaded.

Alex chuckled. "If I wanted to hurt you I would of done it already."

Alex walked over to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of water before walking back over to the clerk. The human is still alive, the robot, well he's trash.

"You mean the omnic?" the clerk asked

"Sure, whatever they're called, anyway wait about five minutes before calling the police, and make sure they bring EMS. Have yourself a good one." Alex said, before running out of the store and back into the forest"

 **20 minutes later**

Alex was now in the middle of the forest, staring down at his bottle of water. He needed to drink, he hadn't since he got out, his throat was as dry as the Sahara desert. Alex hesitated for a moment, and prepared himself. He grabbed his mask and put the water close to his mouth. He tore the mask off and immediately felt pain, but he drank the water quick enough before he coughed, and put the mask back on.

Alex signed in relief; at least he knew he had some way of drinking. Alex prepared to drink again, he tore of his mask and drank. Unfortunately for Alex he dropped the mask, so before he could pick it back up his lungs and throat felt like they were on fire, and he coughed up all the water he was drinking. He fell on his back and began to tear up as he coughed violently. He quickly got his mask and put it back on, before getting up.

"Fuck!" he yelled, kicking a small rock. He wasn't as angry this time, he knew the risks, he was just glad he knew how to drink properly, food would still be an issue however.

FOB Omega was Alex's final destination, he was going to kill commander smith and stop with ridiculous manhunt, luckily for Alex he knew exactly where it was, but it would take some time to get there…..

* * *

 **Overwatch Dropship, 12:00**

Tracer, Reinhardt, Ana and Jack were all sitting at the recreational table within the dropship, and the Blackwatch agents were still at the back in the loading bay, chatting amongst themselves.

"So, how long do you think we'll be there? A few hours! HA!" Reinhardt joked.

"Reinhardt, don't go in with your guard down, we don't know what this guy is capable of." Ana said.

"BAAA! One man can't take on a crusader! Let alone a team of the finest agents!" Reinhardt cheered.

"Yeah but this man is a SEAL, something tells me he knows more than one thing about taking down a crusader" Jack said.

"I doubt it, if an army of Bastions couldn't do it! I doubt a single soldier can" Reinhardt said.

"He's right Reinhardt, from what we've seen this bloke knows what he's up against, and besides…..this isn't 2045…you've gotten old" Lena said, with a giggle at the end.

Jack wasn't listening; he was too busy going over Alex's files on his tablet,

Excels at: Marksmanship, tactics, interrogation, torture, demolition, Special reconnaissance, Direct action, Hostage Rescue, Counter-terrorism. Stealth, flying, hacking. Martial arts include: Shaolin Kung Fu, Judo, ninjitzu, Katate, Aikido, Krav Maga, as well as Boxing.

First mission: Deployed in Jordan, tasked with the assassination of a HVT that operated a sleeper cell planning attacks on Major NON-Nato Allies. Results exceeded expectations. HVT: KIA

Squad success rate: very high

Favorite Motto: They've surrounded us again, poor bastards.

Jack cracked a smile at the motto, even though he's heard it a thousand times, Alex seems like he's earned the right to say it. A man like this could have been perfect for Overwatch, even without his powers. Hell jack was even able to admit that he was a better soldier than he was. Jack continued to read.

Last deployment: battle of Los Angeles. During the Omnic Crisis, California was a hotspot for the Omnic's, the US military was able to hold off the bastion units by holding air and naval superiority, but artillery hammered the city and lines of defense. Seal team 6 was dropped behind enemy lines and tasked with destroying the artillery batteries.

Mission: successful

Casualties: 0 killed, Alex Jefferson M.I.A

Jack grew a bit suspicious, how could a Navy SEAL just go MIA, especially a commander? Though jack did take into consideration there was a global war occurring at the time, they might have lacked the time to search for him, none the less it aroused a little suspicion.

"Commander, you still with us?" Lena asked

"Hm? Oh yeah" Jack replied, snapping out of his trance.

Before anyone could say anything, they were interrupted by two loud roaring sounds. They all looked towards the large window where the door was, and Lena blinked over to it to get a better look. On the left side she saw a fighter jet approaching from behind the ship, moving to the side.

"Overwatch dropship this is the US air force, call sign Jackrabbit, how copy?"

"Copy, Jack rabbit" the pilot replied.

"We will escort you to the designated landing zone, do now deviate from your current course oir altitude without authorization, do you copy?"

"Copy"

The agents overheard the command they all strapped in, anticipating that they were about to make their descent. After about two minutes, the fighter jets turned to the right, so the dropship followed. Through the window a red smoke signal could be seen coming from the horizon. As the dropship began to slowdown, the jets flew away and were replaced by gunships, matching the speed of the dropship.

As the dropship began to switch to a VTOL state, the FOB was clearly visible. Trucks were leaving and dropship were coming and going, almost as if they were leaving. The dropship approached one of the landing pads at the FOB, and the aircraft marshal was guiding the massive dropship.

The dropship touched down and the ramp opened up. The four agents got up from the recreational table and followed Jack.

"No, wait here" Jack said, before walking to the ramp.

As Jack began to walk down the ramp, Commander Smith and Braxley were waiting at the bottom, along with a few soldiers. Smith had his hands behind his back and looked behind Jack and furrowed his brow.

"They only sent one of you?" Smith asked.

Jack chuckled "No commander, I'm not the only one, but i guarantee you the people in that ship are more than qualified, I handpicked them myself. " Jack said.

"Well, commander. I have no doubt in my mind that you are capable of putting up a fight, my only problem is you won't have any support from us." Commander Smith said

"And why would that be?" Jack asked.

"Well, turns out his next target is myself, and he knows exactly where this FOB is, and i don't want to lose anymore men, especially at the risk of protecting me, i don't want to have to be responsible for more needless deaths. He's probably on his way right now" Smith replied.

"And how long before you guys are cleared out?" Jack asked

"Oh, id say about half an hour tops, you guys should be all alone with him by the time he gets here" Smith replied.

"And we will have no support whatsoever?" Jack asked.

"Well yes and no. When he gets here, again you'll be all alone. But you can radio for support was the air force base not far from here, that's where we're headed" Smith replied

Jack put his hands on his hips and looked around the FOB, mapping it out and getting a feel for it, before looking back at Smith.

"Alright, i have to go brief my agents, and I'm sure your busy around here, so i won't take up anymore of your time" Jack said.

"Good luck, commander." Smith said, before him and Braxley began to walk off.

"You really think they can defeat the subject?" Braxley asked.

"Nope, their fucking dead." Smith replied.

Jack took a look at his surroundings for a few moments longer before walking back into the dropship, where all of the agents, including Blackwatch, were waiting for him.

"Alright guys, here's the plan…"

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Alex was closing in on the FOB, he knew exactly where he was and he knew he was close. Though he did find it strange that he didn't pick up any radio chatter on the comms, and he saw no patrol aircraft, Which was unusual because back when he was deployed FOB's would always have ground or aircraft patrols. Maybe they didn't because it was on US soil, strange none the less. But at least he would have the element of surprise.

Alex went from a slow jog to a sprint; his feet were crashing into the leaves on the ground, before being replaced with the sound of his boots on the concrete. Alex looked down, he ws now on top of the main bunker, he looked up, to see himself approaching a concrete wall with barbed wire on top of it, approaching fast. Alex ran as fast as he could until he was close enough, and then jumped. Past the wall, was about a 20 foot drop into the staging area, where he escaped the last time.

Alex landed the 20 foot drop with ease, rolling as his feet hit the ground and getting up into a combat stance, preparing for a barrage of bullets. But to Alex's surprise, there was nothing but silence. Nothing could be heard except for the wind rustling the leaves, and cars in the distance.

"Something aint right" Alex said to himself. Before getting out of his combat stance, and slowly pacing around the staging area.

It seems like they left the place in a hurry, tents were still set up and there were still cars, packed with ammo sitting in the courtyard. Alex walked around, with his eyes squinted, snapping his head to any subtle noise he heard. But the only prominent noise was his boots tapping against the concrete as we walked around.

Alex was no idiot; he knew that THEY knew he was coming, bit to leave all of this equipment behind? It was very unusual. Alex attempted to switch frequencies on his radio, but no luck.

Just as Alex was about to let his guard down, he heard a small scuffle behind a shipping container, it was far from him, but still in the staging area. Alex had been on high alert since he got there; de drew his rifle from his back and dropped to his knees into firing position, ready to shoot anything that same into his sights. After about 30 seconds of waiting, Alex got up and began to walk over to the source of the noise, aiming down his rifle which was tilted slightly, which was the way Alex preferred shoot.

Once Alex got to the shipping container, he turned the corner with his rifle at the ready, but there was nothing there. Alex swore he heard something move, could do been an animal though, after all there was no activity. But right after turning the corner, he heard a series of louder, faster scuffles at the location he just came from.

"This aint no fucking animal" Alex said to himself.

Alex ran over to the spot he heard the scuffles, but again…..nothing.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Right after Alex said that, he heard a loud whizzing sound and a giggle, followed by a stream of blue light.

Alex pointed his rifle in the direction of the blue light but it was too late, whoever was there had already blasted him in the face with a pulse weapon, burning the impacted area.

"ARRGGGHH" Alex yelled.

Instinctively, Alex's armor coated his body, and immediately seizing all of the pain in his face. Alex looked up to see a small woman, no more than 5,4, dressed in a brown jacket, orange tights and goggles, along with very spiky hair, armed with two pulse pistols, and a huge glowing device on her chest. She was starring at Alex in shock and confusion, probably because of his transformation. None the less he was about to kill her.

Alex drew his rifle and began to open fire, but before the first round could even land, the blue stream of light appeared, and she was gone. Right away, Alex felt the impact of pulse rounds on the back of his head.

"What the fuck!" Alex yelled.

Alex turned around to fire once more, but she immediately kicked the rifle out of his hand. She went for another kick but Alex caught it, throwing her as hard as he could towards the shipping container. But she simply disappeared before making impact.

The woman reappeared moments later ahead of him.

"He's here lads! Let's do this!" she cheered.

Alex stared at her with confusion, before hearing a series of VERY loud footsteps approaching from his right flank, he immediately recognized the sound.

The crusader approached from his right, hammer at the ready and cocky as ever.

Alex looked over.

"A god damn crusader, it's been a while since I've seen one of you" Alex said, sarcastically.

"And it'll be the last!" the crusader shouted back.

"Please, we learned every single weakness you had." Alex said back.

"We'll see about that!" the crusader yelled, before the thruster on hid back ignited, sending him charging towards Alex.

"Whoo! Get him Reinhardt!" the British woman yelled.

"I'll kill you faster than any bastion unit ever could" Alex muttered to himself.

"Whoo! Get him Reinhardt!" the British woman yelled.

As the crusader flew toward Alex, Alex simply braced himself, spreading his legs and placing his hand on his opposite shoulder, and bent his knees.

The crusader made contact with Alex, but was shocked to find that he had been stopped dead in his tracks. Before the crusader could do anything, Alex grabbed him the collar and raised his fist, which was now glowing red. Alex intended to punch him and melt right through that armor. But before he could, a barrage of bullets rained down on him.

Alex switched his attention from the crusader. Alex drew his attention to the source of the gunfire, to reveal a tall blonde man running across the storage containers. Alex chuckled and let go of the crusader, before jumping on top of the storage container in front of the person that was shooting at him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

The man raised his rifle but Alex smacked it out of his hands. Alex went to punch him but he was punched first, and the punch actually made him fly a few feet, the man's strength matched those of the super soldiers he fought. The man stepped forward for another punch but was slipped by Alex. Alex then tripped him and stomped him into the cargo container. He attempted to get up but his attempts were futile, Alex kicked him off of the cargo container and onto the pavement.

"Jack!" the British woman yelled, running towards him.

Alex got ready to jump over to the man and finish the job, but before he could, he was met with a sniper bullet to the head. The bullet sparked and it made him jump back. Alex actually felt a lot of pain when the bullet struck, so he figured out whoever shot him was using a .303 or higher.

Alex recovered, but before he could move, the was shot in the exact same spot.

"Fuck!" he yelled, running behind a storage container.

"Tracer! Keep the pressure on! I'll protect Jack!" Alex heard the crusader yelled.

Alex peeked around the corner of the storage container, spotting the shooter on top of a rock, in bright blue clothing, whoever that was they're clearly an amature. Before Alex could get a good look, a bullet struck the container, just centimeters from his face. Alex remained calm and retreated the container. Alex waited for a moment before sticking his hand out, and brining it right back, tricking the shooter into firing a shot. Right away Alex ran out of cover and ran towards the shooter, who was now relocating to cover her injured comrade.

Alex built momentum and jumped as high as he could, landing right in front of the sniper, and kicking the rifle right out of her hand. The woman pulled out a knife and swung, but Alex smacked that weapon out of her hand too. The woman then stood there with her hands up, looking up at the taller figure. She was completely defenseless, but Alex didn't care, you tried to kill him, and he would try to kill you.

Alex Grabbed the woman but the throat and threw her towards her comrades, slamming her into the concrete. Alex than ran for the rifle he kicked out of her hand and picked it up, chambering a round and taking aim at the sniper who was wounded next to her comrade. But before he could fire, the familier blue barrier came up, and denied him the kill.

"Figures" Alex said, dropping the rifle.

Alex ran towards the crusader, who in return swung his hammer. But it was far too slow to hit Alex. Alex ducked under it before placing a firm uppercut to the body of the crusader. The crusader yelled in pain and was moved back a bit, but was still ready to fight. He swung his hammer a few more times, much faster this time, but Alex slipped all of the attempts. The crusader brought the hammer over his head and slammed down as hard as he could, crack the pavement for a few feet, but again he missed.

Alex took the opportunity to run at the crusader Jumping off of the handle of the hammer and kicking the crusader in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"The bigger they are the hardy they fall" Alex taunted.

Alex turned his attention over to the other two incapacitated attackers. The British woman was kneeing next to them, to see if they were okay. Alex stared at her for a few moments before she looked up to notice him, and notice that the crusader had been defeated.

She stared at Alex with one of the angriest expressions he had ever seen; she got up and immediately began blinking around Alex, shooting at him from every angle. But fortunately for Alex, she was angry, she wasn't thinking, which meant that it would be easier for Alex to stop her.

She would usually sit in front of Alex until he lunged at her, in which she would either blink left or right. Alex wanted to find her strategy, so he lunged, and she blinked.

"10 o clock" Alex said.

Alex waited for her to appear in front of him again. When she did, he lunged, and she blinked once more.

"10 o clock" Alex mumbled again.

Alex noticed that she was extremely frustrated that her pistols weren't even putting a dent in Alex. So frustrated in fact, that she forgot to switch up the directions she would blink in.

Alex chuckled as she blinked around him a few times, shouting in frustration as nothing she did worked. Eventually she blinked in front of Alex again, a big mistake. Alex flinched, and it tricked her into blinking to his 10 o clock. But Alex anticipated it and she was met with a hand pulling the collar of her Jacket.

Alex pulled her in and lifted her by the neck. At this point she couldn't blink away, so she tried to struggle and kick Alex, but to no avail, but during the commotion she managed to place a small piece of machinery on his mask, which went unnoticed by Alex. The taller man had a grasp she couldn't break free of. Alex drew his attention to the glowing metal chest piece, assuming that was what gave her ability to teleport.

Without warning, Alex's armor now had electricity flowing around it, the British girl's eyes widened as she attempted to struggle even more, but resistance was futile. Alex Then brought up his fist and punched the contraption, causing the girl to close her eyes and yelped, both in pain and in fear.

The crusader heard her yelp and managed to get back on his feet with the little strength he had. Alex noticed this and turned her around, and pushed her back against his body, putting the brit in a chock hold, digging one of the pieces of his armor into her neck, causing her to yelp once more.

As a matter of fact, all three of the agents got up when they heard her yelp, but they were all too weak to fight. The man in the blue combat fatigues drew out his pistol and pointed it at Alex. Alex noticed this and tightened his grip on the girl.

"Don't move any closer, or she's dead" Alex threatened.

The man took another step forward, in response, Alex dug the piece of armor into her neck, drawing blood and causing her to close her eyes tightly and yelp, attempting to push her off.

"Jack stop! He's going to kill her!" the female sniper yelled.

Jack looked towards Ana, and back at Alex, who was still digging the piece of armor into Lena, who was viably terrified, and in pain. This immediately destroyed Jack so he dropped his pistol and raised his hands up, and took a few steps backwards, as did the other three.

Alex gave a small nod and threw her on the ground. Lena began to grab her throat and cough, her eyes were tearing up, and she was shaking with fear. Alex looked down at her, and back up at the other three, who still had their hands up. Alex never killed unarmed or surrendering enemies, but something was telling him spare their lives. Which hasn't happen since his deployment to North Korea, where he spared the life a young KPA soldier, who was brainwashed into believing everything their leader told them.

None the less Alex turned his back to the agents and began walking away, before stopping and looking back at them. They were all still standing there, not even attempting to run for their weapons. Alex turned away once more and ran off into the forests, out of sight.

Once Alex was out of sight, the three ran over to Lena and Reinhardt began to carry her in his arms, bridal style.

"Guys, mission failed, Tracer's hurt bad, we need to get her home, NOW!" Jack yelled into his radio.

That man was easily the toughest opponent they ever fought, and he could of killed them all with ease, but he didn't, and that left Jack wondering. But for now all he had to worry about was Getting Lena home, this man was Blackwatch's problem now…..


	7. A New Beginning

**Watchpoint Gibraltar**

Angela was sitting in her office filling out papers that were long overdue. She was dressed casually, wearing a sweater and black slacks, and heels. Her hair was a mess due the amount of stress she was under in the past dew hours, between the paperwork and running around Gibraltar, she hardly had any time to worry about the four agents that were sent to the US.

Angela just finished filling out yet another form. She sighed heavily before picking up her coffee mug and taking a long generous sip of her coffee, before setting down the mug and getting right back to work.

As Angela was filling out her countless papers, there was a rapid knock at her door. Causing Angela to jump.

"My goodness, come in!" Angela said.

The door slid open to reveal an Overwatch grunt, panting, clearly he had been in a hurry to get there.

"What can I do for you?" Angela asked.

"Dr….Dr Ziegler. Jack contacted the Watchpoint, he needs you to meet him at the landing pads ASAP." the Grunt said, taking a breath nearly every other word.

Angela's eyes widened at the news and stopped what she was doing, grabbed her lab coat and ran out the door, but unfortunately her heels would only let her run so fast. Angela ran through the halls of the Watchpoint, before eventually. Running out onto the tarmac, and over to the landing pads. When she arrived, the over watch dropship was approaching the landing pads, Angela was waiting eagerly to find out why she was called out. She couldn't deny that she was worried.

The dropship touched down on the landing pad, and what Angela saw was appalling. Jack and Ana were walking down the ramp, covered in bruises and some blood. Reinhardt didn't have his helmet on, his orbital was bruised and bleeding, and he was carrying tracer bridal style, who looked more battered than all of them.

"Oh mein Gott!" Angela said running up to the agents.

Angela ran up to Jack first.

"What happened to all of you? I told you I should have came along!" Angela yelled.

"The only person you need to worry about right now is Lena" Jack said, pointing at Lena.

Angela ran up to Lena, who was still in Reinhardt arms. The first thing she noticed was laceration and bruising around her neck.

"Can someone bring me a stretcher?" Angela demanded.

She looked back and inspected Lena further, as she looked up and down she noticed that her chrono accelerator wasn't functional. Angela's eyes widened, she only had so much time….

A grunt arrived with a stretcher and Reinhardt placed her down.

"Aright! All of you come to the infirmary now! I'll contact Winston when we get there!" Angela said, before wheeling tracer down to the infirmary, with the agents limping behind.

Once Angela got to the infirmary she immediately had Lena transferred from the stretcher to a bed, the other Agents walked over to empty beds as well. Once Lena was transferred into the bed, Angela walked over to the phone to page Winston, who was probably in his lab.

Angela walked over to the intercom and paged Winston's lab, it rang a few times before Angela got an answer.

"Hello Dr. Ziegler, how can be of assistance?" Winston asked.

"Winston, I need you to come down to the infirmary at once, its regarding Tracer's chorno Accelerator" Angela said in a stern voice.

"Why? What happened?" Winston asked.

"It's damaged, and non operational." Angela replied.

"I'll be right down!" Winston said in a panic, and disconnected from the call.

Angela sighed and walked over to Lena to inspect her injuries further, the laceration on her neck was deep, and her neck was heavily bruised, all of the Agents look like they went through hell, she had a long day ahead of her…

* * *

 **Holland station** **, Michigan, 12:00**

Shortly after the skirmish at FOB omega, Alex had come to the conclusion that fighting the military was a lost cause, he didn't have a real objective but to survive, so staying in the continental United States would be a pain in the ass as the US would never stop hunting him. And if Alex learned anything from his years of service, they would eventually find a way to kill him; it was just a matter of time.

Alex was disguised as the Delta force commander he killed, but fortunately he was able to find a hoodie and jeans in a donation box, so he wouldn't stand out in the combat gear. He was sitting in a chair at the end of the station, waiting for the first train that would travel close to the Canadian border; he thought Canada would be his best bet.

The station was fairly busy, with hundreds of people buying tickets or waiting for their train to arrive. There were also a lot of security guards, and some police officers. But he could easily sneak past them to get on the train, as he didn't have a ticket, and he didn't intend to buy one. He also noticed a group of soldiers walking onto a back room, it aroused his suspicious, but soldiers at a train station isn't uncommon. Alex also noticed omnics walking about, but to him they were just inferior robots, and the fact that they were living among the people like citizens, was absurd, if Alex learned anything from the omnic crisis, it's that a robot cannot be trusted, he couldn't believe they would let them roam free.

Alex was leaning back in his chair, with his arms crossed, and hood on. As he was waiting, a group of people peeked his interest. It was a large group, wearing all black and carrying black duffle bags, Alex got up in his chair and began to watch the group, after about a minute, one of the men in the group noticed Alex was staring at them. He leaned over to the next person and whispered, and then they both looked at him, before the entire group got up and walked away, out of sight.

Before Alex could follow them, he heard the message that his train was arriving, so he had to get up and find a way on.

Alex walked out through the back door and around the building, where the train tracks were. The train station its self was bus, with trains leaving and coming in. Alex spotted his train pulling up to the platform, so all he had to do was sneak on, which would be easy. Alex made sure there was no one looking and sprinted behind a train car, looking at both directions to make sure the coast was 100% clear. Once it was, he sprinted once more to the side of his train.

When he got there he hugged the wall, moving quietly, though the footwear he was wearing made it difficult when he was walking on stones.

"Control be advised, scanning the train now." A police officer said.

Alex's eyes widened as he looked to his left, a police officer was about to turn the corner. Acting quickly, Alex crawled underneath the train, and brought out his armor, so he could hide from sonar, if they had. Alex saw the officers feet as we walked up the side of the train, the barrel of an assault rifle could be seen, along with a mirror to check underneath the train. Seeing the mirror, Alex grabbed whatever was underneath the train and pulled himself up, squeezing his body against the bottom of the train, and hiding from the mirror.

"Why the fuck is there so much extra security?" Alex thought to himself

Alex waited until the officer got to the other end of the train. Once the officer was out of sight, Alex crawled out from underneath the train and walked to the other end, opposite of the police officer, opened the back door and climbed aboard, taking a seat in the first seat he saw, which was a table with a seat on each side. He sat back and relaxed.

"Attention, the train will be departing in two minutes, please find a seat if you haven't already, thank you." An automated voice said.

Alex watched as other people came onto the train and sat down, some were packed for a short trip, others for a long one, Alex wondered if it would be suspicious if he didn't have any bags. But most people seemed to be focused with what they were doing, so they didn't focus on Alex.

The final passenger's board and the train doors closed, before the doors closed and the train was set in motion. Alex watched as the train station grew further and further away, and objects whizzed by his window. He was far from the Canadian border, so he had a long trip ahead. So he thought he would take the time to lean his head down on the table and get some brief shuteye.

* * *

 **90 minutes later**

 _ **BANG!**_

Alex was awoken by a loud noise, just a few train cars down. The train was still moving but the panic of passengers could be heard. The passengers on Alex's train car were all looking towards the direction of the panic. Some of the passengers were also visibly frightened, as some people were already starting to whimper.

The panic was getting more severe and footsteps could be heard approaching the train car. Alex sat up and watched the door. All of a sudden, the door was kicked open, and three armed men were viable. They were wearing black combat gear, and wearing full face masks, with red eyes and a built in respirator. They ran into the train car weapons drawn.

"Everybody heads down hands up!" one of the gunmen yelled.

Screaming and panic was heard as people complied with the orders they were given. Alex did the same, but he was watching every move they made. Once everyone was down, they began grabbing people and brining them to the back of the train car, where Alex was, and throwing them down. An old man was next, and he was having trouble getting out of the seat, once he did, he slowly began walking to the back of the train. But it wasn't quick enough from the gunmen, they kicked the back of the old man's legs and made him fall, before kicking him in the face. The old man was crying in pain, and Alex has had enough.

Alex got up out of his seat before they could inflict more harm on the man, the three gunmen noticed this and pointed their rifles at Alex.

"Stay the fuck down! Or we'll kill you!" one of them yelled.

Alex didn't reply, instead. He shape shifted from his disguise to his armor.

"WHOA!" one of them yelled, as they all began to fire.

Alex grabbed the gun of the closest gunmen and kicked him into the back of the train car, incapacitating him. The other gunman attempted to jam Alex with the tip of the barrel but Alex slipped it, and repeatedly punched him in the ribs until he fell over. Alex than turned around and grabbed the last guy by the neck, before throwing him to the floor and stomping on his head. Alex noticed the guy he kicked into the wall was still moving, so be simply picked up a pistol of one of the bodies and shot him in the head, making the body flop lifelessly.

Alex returned to his default form and put the handgun in his holster, before turning around and gently helping the old man over to a seat, dropping to one knee and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you a right?" Alex asked.

The old man was still in shock, but he managed to squeeze out a few words.

"i..ill be alright." He replied.

Alex nodded and got back up, and turned over to the rest of the hostages, to make sure they weren't shot in all of the chaos. None of them were injured, but they were all looking up at Alex in surprise, and shock.

"Yo….you're that guy from Addison! Aren't you?" a woman asked

Alex hesitated, but he nodded his head.

"They made you out to be the bad guy!" another person said.

"You're no bad guy!" yet another said.

Alex looked down at his boots before looking back up at the hostages.

"I'm no hero either" Alex said.

Nobody said anything, instead they all stared at Alex, and none of them could really come up with a response to that.

"Anyway, hold tight, I'll make sure you guys are safe." Alex said, before running to the next train car.

As Alex was running, he could hear the claps and cheers from the people he just protected, which made him crack a smile.

Alex body checked the next door with all of his force, causing it to fly off, Alex ran into the next car, to find that there was nobody there, just a dead security guard. Alex looked up and ran towards the next car, ramming the door off that one as well. In this room there were three more gunman all pointing their rifles at civilians. They all turned around when the door came off but before they could fire, two of them were shot in the head, the third guy got a few shots off, but it did nothing. Alex grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Who are you? What are you doing on this train?" Alex asked.

"Go to hell!" the gunman yelled back

Alex tightened his grip on the man's neck, causing him to struggle and cough. It carried on for about 15 seconds before the man confessed.

"Talon! I'm with Talon!" the man yelled.

"And why are you on this train!" Alex yelled.

"T….to get a pharmaceutical shipment." The man said.

"A pharmaceutical shipment of what, medicine?" Alex questioned.

"The same thing they use to create super soldiers!" the man said.

"Huh…..Now was that so hard?"

Alex didn't even give the man a chance to beg him for mercy; Alex tightened his grip almost as hard as he could on the man. The man was trying his hardest to break free, but it was futile. Then, with a quick squeeze, the neck was broken and the man dangled from Alex's hand, before being dropped to the ground.

"Worthless sack of shit" Alex mumbled.

Alex looked up at the other hostages.

"Stay put" he said, before walking to the next train car.

The rest of the train cars were a breeze, Alex swiftly gunned down any resistance he came across, Until he got to the last train car. Alex opened the door and saw a stack of six gun man pointing their guns at a door, which was just ignited with thermite. Alex didn't want to be seen, so he just hid behind a seat. The thermite finished burning and an explosive charge blew the door off. The sounds of automatic gunfire immediately followed. Alex was nearly deafened as the gunfire echoed throughput the train, with the supersonic crack of bullets flying past Alex as he hid behind a seat. Thankfully the gunfire didn't last very long, it was all over in about 10 seconds.

Once the gunfire halted, Alex peeked out the side of his seat to see all of the gunmen dead, with pools of blood underneath them. Whoever was on the other side of that door really stuck it to them. Not wanting to be seen, Alex approached the door by jumping over all the seats and hugged the wall just beside the door.

"Command be advised, they've breached the room, but the substance is secure, all the gunman are naturalized" a soldier said.

Alex turned the corner and pointed a gun at the nearest soldiers head.

"Not all of them" he said.

The soldiers all drew their rifles; Alex spun the soldier around to use as a human shield, still pointing a pistil at his head.

"If any of you fire even a single shot, this man, along with all of you will be dead in seconds." Alex said.

The super soldiers all looked at each other, they were told to protect this shipment at all cost, Talon grunts were no problem, but the subject himself, they knew they didn't stand a chance. All of the soldier looked at the sergeant, he nodded, and all of the soldiers dropped their rifles, and put their hands up.

"Turn around and hug the wall" Alex ordered.

The soldiers followed their order, and hugged the wall. Alex threw the soldier he was holding against the wall as well. Once all of the soldiers were against the wall, Alex walked up to a big metal container that was in the middle of the small room, and opened it.

Inside of the container, were small capsules of glowing blue liquid, lined up row by row, with multiple layers of capsules. Alex slowly picked on of the capsules up, and brought it up to his face, closely inspecting it. The capsule itself had no writing, just the logo of the US army, but he knew it as the pharmaceutical, it had to be.

Through the corner of his eye, he could see a soldier looking back at him, so the second Alex turned to face him he was quick to look back at the wall. Alex rolled his eyes and sighed, before slipping one of the capsules into his vest pocket. Before turning around.

"Wait ten minutes before coming out" Alex said, walking out of the room.

Alex made his way to the front of the train, to the conductors seat, where yet another gunman was sitting, with the conductor dead on the ground. Bit Alex dispatched of him quickly, throwing him out of the train. Once the gunman was dealt with, Alex pressed the emergency stop button, which would halt the train, and signal for help, though he was sure those soldiers already called for backup.

The train made a screeching noise as it came to a halt, causing Alex to fall back a bit. Once the train stopped, he regained his balance and opened the door, before jumping off. The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance, Alex knew which direction he had to go, me memorized a map and knew exactly where he was, so he sprinted off in the direction needed to go, leaving the civilians to be treated.

* * *

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar, 15:00**

Angela was finishing up with Jack in the infirmary; she had spent hours tending to the injured agents. Jack had bruised ribs and a small fracture, but he got it easy compared to the other agents. Ana had multiple fractures, Reinhardt suffered a fractured orbital, and Lena would have to stay a bit longer, to tend to her neck, which was nearly broken when she was snagged by Alex.

"Jack, do you see why I wanted to come with you guys now? Look what happened" Angela said.

"Angela, if I brought you, you would have been dead." Jack replied.

"I understand that is a risk, but i could of prevented all of this, if you would of just gave me a chance." Angela said.

"No, not with this one, i don't even think Gabriel will be able to take on this guy." Jack said, starring at the wall.

Angela looked around for a moment, before realizing what Jack had just said, her eyes widened.

"Jack…where is Blackwatch?" Angle asked

"They're still in Michigan" Jack answered.

"WHAT!" Angela yelled, causing Jack to jump.

Lena looked up to see what the commotion was about

"Jack, you need to send the ship back! If you got beaten up this bad I doubt it'll be any different form them!"Angela said.

"Okay…two things, for one I already sent the ship back, and two…..i have a feeling Gabriel will figure something out, no need to worry."

"No need to worry" Angela mocked. "Telling Overwatch's head of medical research NOT to worry"

"Yep, trust me….they'll be fine, if not they always have you to fall back on." Jack said.

Angela finished up wrapping bandaged before looking up at Jack.

"Not always" she said.

Jack got up from the bed and began to walk out.

"Well I have confidence in them, you should too" jack said, Before leaving the infirmary.

Once Jack left the infirmary, Angela turned her attention back over to Lena, who had her head down on the pillow, with her eyes shut, though she was listening to everything. Angela walked over to he bed.

"How are you feeling, Lena?" Angela asked.

"Im in agony, the pain is unbearable!...oh just end it already!" Lena joked.

Angela laughed along with Lena. "But really, I feel fine Dr Ziegler, I've been through worse."

"For a woman who was electrocuted, and cut in the throat, you seem very…lively" Angela said.

Lena furrowed her brow and smiled. "When am I _not_ lively?"

Angela giggled "Fair point. I'm going to go grab some bandages, wrap up that wound and you'll be good to go"

"Sounds good Dr Ziegler." Lena said. As Angela left the room.

* * *

 **Michigan, 15:45, one mile from the Canadian border.**

Alex was on top of a massive hill, with dense forest behind him, overlooking a highway. The Canadian border ws also clearly visible and Alex knew it would not be easy to sneak across. Helicopters were patrolling the area, hell a few flew over him. Canadian soldiers could be seen in their signature CADPAT uniforms, and what looked to be combat robots, which looked much different than Omnics did, on top of that, there were US troops on the other side.

Alex sat down on a log, and began tom contemplate if he should go through with it, and how to do it, because if he even drew a little bit of attention at the border, he had nowhere to run or hide, he was fucked. Plus he would be putting civilians in danger if he just ran through; the crossfire would strike a few people.

Alex exhaled and turned around, before he began to pace back and forth, before finding a log to sit on. He rested his head on his hand and began to think over his options. As Alex was contemplating, he hears a twig snap in the distance, making him get up to look around. Nothing was there, just trees and dirt.

 _ **Whoosh**_

Alex heard a small gust behind him; he turned around with his pistol drawn, but to find nothing there, once more. Alex went to holster his pistol, bit had the feeling he was being watched, had a feeling that someone was ghosting him.

Alex did a quick 180, finding that there was a man standing behind him. He pointed his pistol at him. He was tall, wearing a black sweatshirt, with a piece of armor over it, black pants and a beanie, he had a thick black goatee, and he was smirking.

"Whoa, easy there bud, were just hear to talk" The man said. Walking closer to Alex.

"Who's we?" Alex said, in a low tone.

From Alex's right, he heard the sound of cowboy spurs, as a man dressed like a cowboy approached him, unarmed. Before he could look to his left, and man dashed over and put a blade to his neck. Alex glanced over to see a man, with a face mask over his mouth, black hair and a party cybernetic suit, though the left part of his chest remained uncovered.

'Just hear to talk eh? My ass" Alex thought to himself.

Alex kept his pistol pointed at the man, as he walked over to a log, and took a seat.

"Little itchy with the trigger finger are we?" The man asked

"If I wanted to shoot I would have done it already." Alex replied.

"Good to see that none of us want to kill each other, please take a seat." The man said, motioning him to a log across from him.

Alex hesitated for a bit. But if they were really a threat, what could they possibly do? He's dealt with deltas, tanks and gunships, these guys could be practice.

Alex Holstered his pistol and stood up straight to his full height of 6,6. Towering over the man with the blade to his neck. He looked at the man before rolling his eyes, and grabbing the blade. He squeezed the blade with his hands, causing it to snap in half. The man's eyes widened as he looked down at his broken blade. Genii's eyes widened as he looked down at his broken blade.

Alex walked over to the log across from the man and sat down; tough he didn't let his guard down. As the two other men stood on each side of Alex.

"So, you here to try and kill me?" Alex asked.

"Nope, if we wanted to kill you we would have tried already." Gabriel replied.

"Then who are you?" Alex asked.

"I was getting to that. I work for an organization called over watch. We are an international task force that was created during the Omnic crisis, by the UN, scientist, soldiers, adventurers, were all brought together to combat the Omnics, all over the world" Gabriel said.

"So the UN was finally useful eh?" Alex asked.

Gabriel chuckled "yeah I guess they finally got their thumbs out of their asses"

Alex smirked to the man's remark, but it wasn't visible due to his mask.

"Here, maybe this logo will ring a bell." Gabriel replied.

The man pulled out a tablet; with the over watch logo on it. Alex immediately recognized the logo form the people who attacked him yesterday, on the crusaders armor. Alex stood up put his hand on his pistol.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, were not here to attack you." The man assured.

"You assholes attacked me yesterday" Alex said.

"Well, WE didn't do anything, undisciplined and inexperienced people attacked you yesterday" Gabriel replied.

"You world for the same organization, you were sent here to kill me." Alex said.

"One, yes we were sent here to NEUTRALIZE you initially, and two, we are the black ops division of Overwatch, Blackwatch. We do things differently and I suggest you hear our proposition." Gabriel said.

Alex looked at the two men, before looking back at Gabriel

"Go on" Alex said.

"i suggest you come with us, join us."

Alex chuckled, getting the attention of McCree and Genji.

"No, no fucking way, i just met you, for all I know you're going to try and kill me once I let my guard down."

"Well I'll be honest with you, we can't find a way to kill you. And again, if we wanted to kill you we would have already tried too, I strongly suggest you think about this offer." Said.

"And what do I get if I take this offer? This..This had made me a killer, a monster….a terrorist." Alex said, pointing at his whole body.

"That's not true Alex, you did what you had to do, and you didn't ask to be hunted. You used to do this country serious good, and now you can some with us, and use your new abilities for good, you're NOT the bad guy here." Gabriel said.

"I may not be the bad guy, but everyone who's seen the news, thinks i am, even if this does blow over, I'll be immediately recognized. You think it'll look good on your organization to let in some rouge navy SEAL into your ranks?" Alex argued.

"That's why you'll work for Blackwatch; people won't know you work for us. Accept the people in Overwatch that is. "Gabriel said.

"But, what else is in it for me?" Alex asked

"A fresh start in this new world. A new place to call home, a second chance to do some good, a bed to sleep in, food to eat, people who actually care about you…" Gabriel said.

"Please, I nearly killed your people, they'll never care for me." Alex said.

"Well, they know you could of killed them, but you didn't. Don't assume anything about these people, they really are something else." Gabriel replied.

"So, what do you want me for anyway? Studies? Experiments?"

"Well, no doubt they'll be curious, but you'll mainly be a field agent, again..Using those abilities for good." Gabriel replied.

Alex thought about it for a moment. Go with these people to an organization he knows nothing about, who could possibly try to kill him. Or remain being hunted by every nation on earth, which will eventually lead to his demise. The promises of a fresh start did sound promising though, and he could put his abilities to good use.

After about three minutes of silence, Alex sighed.

"Fine" he said.

"Excellent, then let's not waste any time" Gabriel said.

Gabriel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of restraints, and walked up to Alex.

"If you could put your hands out in front of me" Gabreil said.

"Seriously?" Alex asked.

"Yep, that's protocol" Gabriel replied.

Alex rolled his eyes and put his hands out in front of him. Gabriel put the restraints on him, a red light turned on and a loud beep was heard, signifying it had been locked. Alex fidgeted around for a bit, he smirked under his mask, he knew he could easily tear them in half if he wanted, but he didn't want to provoke anything.

"Alright, let's get back to the ship"

Gabriel and Genji walked in front of Alex, and McCree followed close behind Alex. Standard procedure of escorting a P.O.W or VIP, but if Alex ran away, there wasn't much they could do; it was probably just to keep an eye on him anyway. Alex just hoped he wouldn't try to put a gun to the back of his head, it wouldn't be the first time…

 **20 minutes later**

After the group walked for a little while, they finally made it to the dropship, which already had its ramp open. It was a massive dropship for just a group of three, when Alex served that would serve as an Ariel reinforcement vessel, which looked like it could hold up to three rifle squads. The dropship was marked BW-14, presumably Blackwatch, and was topped off with a bird's skull above the name.

The group escorted Alex onto the dropship, which was very open on the inside, which made it almost unnecessarily big. It was outfitted with a briefing table, and had a recreational table in the corner of the ship. Gabriel led Alex towards some stairs in the back of the ship.

"Wait here" Gabriel said, before he, and the other two walked over to the recreational table.

Alex sat on the steps and watched the group walk over to the recreational table. But before they could even reach it, the ship already began to make its ascent, vibrating the entire ship as it hovered. Alex watched the group as Gabriel pulled out a tablet.

"Are you sure jack will be alright with us bringing him back to Gibraltar?" McCree asked.

"Doubt it, but he'll make a very valuable asset, and I doubt he'll turn down the chance to have him working for us." Gabriel replied.

"You have a point there, but Jack is stubborn when it comes to this stuff, I'm having my doubts."

"And that's fine, that's why you're not doing the talking, not sit down, Let me handle this" Gabriel ordered.

Jessie shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Genji, before putting his revolver on the table, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Jack appeared on Gabriel's tablet, sitting at his desk, his face was bruised, and his forehead was bandaged up.

"Gabriel" Jack greeted

"Jack" Gabriel greeted back.

"So, is the problem dealt with?" Jack asked.

"Well, sort of" Gabriel replied.

"What does _sort of_ mean?"

"Well, we didn't kill him; we came to a peaceful resolution." Gabriel said.

"Which is?"

"He's on our ship, and I strongly suggest you cons—"

"WHAT! No, no no no. He's is NOT coming here, you told me you would take care of it, i don't need him coming here and jeopardizing the lives of all the staff!" Jack said, furious.

"He won't touch the staff, he won't try to kill anybody he—"

"Clearly" jack said, pointing at himself. "And tell that to Lena, Reinhardt and Ana." Jack said.

"Well if you just tried a different tactic, instead of going in guns blazing, maybe he wouldn't have kicked your asses, but he wasn't the aggressor, YOU were, all he's been doing since his escape is defending himself." Gabriel said.

"My ass, what about the soldiers he's killed?" Jack argued.

"Again, acting in self defense, why do you think I'm breathing?" Gabriel replied.

"Damn it Gabriel, you're always screwing up assignments to benefit YOU" Jack barked

Gabriel scoffed. "You're kidding right? I just got the most dangerous man in the world on our side, yet you think it's for MY benefit! And don't go telling me I screw things up when your lousy tactics nearly got you, and three others killed, goodbye." Gabriel said, disconnecting the call.

"you two back it it again, huh?" Jesse said.

"That man is never capable of having a civil discussion, he doesn't see the benefit of having Alex with us, and he's holding a personal grudge" Gabriel said,

"I mean, can you really blame him, he nearly killed him." Jesse said.

"No I didn't" Alex interrupted.

All three of the men looked at Alex, who was still looking at the ground. Moments later Alex looked up at the team.

"Sure, I beat the living shit out of them, but i didn't kill him, not even close. I had plenty of opportunities to kill them, trust me." Alex said.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Gabriel asked.

"He was unarmed, and incapacitated. Plus he wasn't the bad guy. I don't kill people who have no way of harming me." Alex said.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Alex began to speak again.

"Now, you let him know that I won't try anything, I won't lay a hand on anyone, and I'll be cooperative" Alex said.

Alex got up, and slowly began to walk towards the team.

"BUT, if this is all bullshit, and you're going to try to kill me when we get there, I'll kill everyone, and burn the place to the ground. So tell him it's in his best interest to not try anything unwise." Alex said, staring into Gabriels eyes.

"Sure thing" Gabriel said.

Alex nodded and turned around, walking back over to the stairs, and sitting down. Gabriel turned around to face Genji and Jesse, before leaning forward and putting his hand on the table.

"I like this guy" Gabriel whispered….

* * *

 **4 hours later…1 mile form Watchpoint Gibraltar**

The sounds of aircraft could be heard approaching the aircraft. A loud siren could be heard. Alex looked up from the ground to see Blackwatch walking towards the window. Alex slowly got up and walked to the middle of the dropship, he could see a smaller ship with the Overwatch logo. On the other side, through the small windows, he could see part of an aircraft. The ship that was visible all had guys sitting on the side, sporting blue armor and pointing their guns at the ship.

"Well, looks like somebody doesn't want me here." Alex said.

After a few moments, the two ships flew off, and the dropship entered a hovering state, before making its decent. Alex could see a tower with the over watch logo on it, a small comms tower, with the ocean behind it. But that about all Alex could see before the dropship landed.

Upon landing, the door immediately opened. Gabriel walked up to Alex.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." He said, as he began to escort Alex, with Genji and McCree following behind.

Alex was escorted off the ship and onto the tarmac. Jack was waiting there, with about 12 grunts behind him in a triangle formation. Jack had his arms behind his back, staring at Alex. Alex returned the glance, before standing in place.

Gabriel and Jack walked up to each other.

"Gabriel, I want this man in a cell ASAP, we'll talk about your suggestion afterward, agreed?"

"Agreed." Gabriel said.

"I'll have these guys escort him, I want you to follow." Jack said.

"Alright, I'll meet with you afterward" Gabriel said, walking over to Alex.

"Let's get going." Gabriel said.

6 of the grunts walked in front of Alex, and 6 behind, though they were all surrounding him. Gabriel was leading the way. The base was a lot bigger than Alex expected, as it was built into the mountain, there were multiple hangar bays and landing pads. Everywhere Alex went, he turned heads. Pilots, rifleman, engineers, crewman, all turned to look at the infamous Subject that they had been hearing about for so long.

Alex didn't pay much attention to the people staring at him, but one of them caught his eye, it was the woman who attacked him at Omega, she was walking down the hangar bay. Alex immediately recognized her by her chronal accelerator, which seemed to be operational again. And by the way Lena slowed down, she recognized him too. As Alex walked by her, he stared at her. Lena deliberately didn't look back, as she shrunk under his presence, the look of intimidation and fear was present on her face, Alex could see it. Some of the grunts looked back and forth at the two, knowing exactly what happened between them. Once Alex walked by Lena, she walked faster, and out of sight.

After a few more minutes of walking, they had finally made it to the cell block, which was larger than expected, holding up to 40 cells. As they walked down it, Alex saw that only 1 or 2 were occupied. So it must be for staff who are trouble makers. Alex was escorted the very end of the cell block, and he was turned to face a cell. Gabriel entered a code on the keypad and the door opened.

"Go on in Alex, we'll have this sorted out in no time" Gabriel said.

Alex obliged, and slowly walked into the cell. It wasn't anything special. It had a bed, toilet and sink, and was clean, better living condition than the forests of Michigan.

"Sorry Alex"

Before Alex could even turn around, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Immediately his armor coated him and he turned around, but the cell door had already closed. The grunts all pointed their guns at the door, but Gabriel quickly reassured them not to do so.

Normally Alex would have the strength to pry the door off, but he immediately began to feel dizzy, everything got blurry and started spinning. His armor disappeared, he was losing his balance. Then suddenly, he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The grunts all began to return to their posts. Gabriel stayed back to make sure he was actually unconscious, once assuring himself he was, he left. Leaving Alex alone, unconscious in his cell.


	8. Questions

**Hello everyone! I just want to apologize for being gone so long, I've been dealing with some issues and i haven't had a lot of time to write. I assure you that you shouldn't have to wait this long of the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **30 years earlier, California.**

"…~ _They blew the bridge. We're surrounded. Need reinforcements!"_

Alex slammed his hand on the table in the APC. Alex was sent as reinforcements for a company that was currently under heavy fire from advancing Omnic forces. The National Guard was evacuating LA, and it was the army's job to hold the bots as long as they could.

"Commander! Second platoon says they're ten minutes out!"

"Bastards! Tell the mongrel Brigs I'll put a bullet in his head if he's not here in five!"

"Copy that"

"Command, this is Jefferson, Reinforcements right now are a bad idea! Just order a retreat, over!"

"That's a negative commander, we can't risk the Omnics advancing on LA, hold them off until we can mobilize more troops, over."

"HQ! we don't have time to wait for more troops, were sitting ducks out here! Over!"

"This is non negotiable, Commander. HQ out"

"Jesus, I hope they know what they're doing." Alex said.

With that, the gunfire from outside became more prominent, as the APC screeched to a halt. Alex grabbed his helmet and strapped it on, before grabbing his rifle.

"Let's move" Alex said to his men.

The ramp dropped down and Alex's team ran out. Gunfire filled the air as bullets passed over their heads, Soldiers behind cover with combat medics dragging the wounded back. Tanks holding the line as best they could. But Alex saw that it was very unstable.

Alex immediately recognized the commanding officer, who had no combat gear on, just his cap, fatigues and a puny 9mm. Alex and his team ran over to him.

"Commander Jefferson! Just in time!" he yelled over the gunfire.

"Sir with respect! What the fuck are you doing on the frontline?!" Alex yelled.

"Well, the frontline was about 3 clicks south about an hour ago!"

"Damn! They've really been letting us have it! What's the current situation?" Alex asked.

"Well about 15 minutes ago we got help, the Air Force has been tearing them a new asshole, stopping their advance significantly" the commander said, as two multirole fighters flew over them, AGM missiles firing away."

Alex and his team looked up, those planes weren't letting up. Air superiority really helped them during the war, as the Omnics really had no effective combat aircraft. Their dropships were the perfect targets for AA and Sidewinder missiles.

"Are you guys it?" The commander asked.

"For now, we're here to help you reorganize and hold the line until reinforcements can arrive." Alex responded."

"Sounds good" the commander said.

"Alright, on me boys" Alex said.

 _ **BANG**_

An explosion went off right next to Alex, causing him to fly into the APC, smacking his head. He was sitting, leaning against the APC. His vision was blurry, but he could see his guys rushing over to him.

"Alex! ALEX!" he heard.

He tried to reach out, but before he could, his vision went black…

* * *

Alex's eyes open slowly, his vision blurry trying to adjust to the surrounding lights, a groan escapes him as he sits up, feeling the back of his neck. He clutched the back if his neck with his arm, attempting to numb the pain. Alex was covered in sweat, and he was short of breath, Alex had never had a dream like that before, this was a first. Noticing the sensation of pain was dissipating, he scrambled up off the floor, to sit on the bed, he still had all his gear, including the pharmaceutical, the only thing that was missing was the sidearm he had in his holster.

Once checking to see what gear Alex still had on him, he looked around the cell. Compared to cells he's seen, it was luxury. It was clean, the walls were made of concrete, and the bed looked welcoming, and felt like it too. There was a mirror, sink and toilet, all in good condition. The door wasn't a series of metal bars, but a metal door with a glass panel in it.

Alex looked back towards the sink and walked to it, he turned the handle and the faucet started to run. He cupped his hands and filled them with warm water, before splashing his face, washing away dirt and grime from being on the run for a little while. Once finished, he turned the faucet off, and leaned against the sink, using his arms as support, before meeting his own eyes at the mirror.

He looked into his own, yellow eyes, which were still glowing ever so slightly. He saw his gas mask, which the only thing was keeping him from coughing up his own lungs. He felt around it, curious, he hadn't seen himself with it. Alex didn't look like a good guy, he looked like something to be feared, Even if he wasn't harming anyone, his appearance alone was enough to strike fear into anyone around him. He saw the scar running diagonally through his right eye.

Then, the thought of being drugged brought him back to when he was in that chair, being pumped with whatever the hell they put in him, the screaming, the pain, he was helpless. He syringes piecing his flesh, pumping a substance that burnt him from the inside. He wondered what happened to Sarah, the only one there who tried to help Alex; he wouldn't be surprised if they killed her, to keep her quiet. The way she was dragged out of the room, her legs kicking, the way she was beaten….

"FUCK!" Alex yelled, punching the mirror, and denting the concrete.

A few moments later, a grunt slammed his stun baton on the door.

"Keep it down!" he yelled.

Alex turned to face the grunt, and stared him right in the eye.

"uhhh, please." He said, before hurrying off.

Alex looked back at the mirror, and saw that in the upper right hand corner through the mirror he saw a security camera. He turned around to face it.

"Nice" he said. Regarding the lack of privacy,

"I can't believe you, Gabriel! I really can't!" Jack yelled.

"Cant believe what?" Gabriel said sarcastically.

Gabriel didn't think this was a problem, he got possibly the most qualified person Overwatch has ever seen, and Jack was sitting here, complaining.

"You've pulled crap like this before, i forgave Italy but…but THIS!?" Jack yelled.

"I did what had to be done in Italy, and I did what had to be done now. You're over reacting.

"I'm overreacting; I'm in the same building with a man that fought against the military and WON! He's a threat to everyone here" Jack said.

"He's a threat to no one right now, and quite frankly if he wanted too, he would of escaped the second he got off the ship." Gabriel proposed.

Jack placed his hands on his hips, looked at the floor and bit his bottom lip. Gabriel furrowed his brow, awaiting his response.

"I want him questioned, and I want to know why he is the way he is, I'm not just going to let him into our ranks." Jack said.

"that can be arranged. What changed your mind so quickly?" Gabriel said.

"I promised the president I'd take care of him, plus we can't just let him go."

"Fair enough, i contacted Moira, she's on her way. Maybe she and Angela can get to the bottom of his abilities. And please, don't provoke him, if he wanted too he could have busted out by now, but he chose not to, let's keep it that way."

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to Ana, and then brief the agents. I'll wait for Moira to arrive, though I'd prefer she don't get involved in the questioning, I'll meet you at interrogation in 2 hours."

Jack walked out of the room, leaving Gabriel alone. Gabriel looked down at the ground before looking up again, he sighed and walked out of the room, he wondered if Alex would ever adjust to this new world.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Alex was lying on his bed, with one leg hanging of the bed and the other bent on the bed. His forearm was over his eyes to block the light. Alex couldn't do anything to shake his boredom, so he sat up.

Suddenly, Alex remembered about the vile he stole from the train. He reached into his vest and pulled it out. It was a small cylindrical vile, with a thick blue substance, almost like syrup. He examined the substance. Turning the vile around, watching the liquid swoosh around. He looked at it like a child looks at a toy he wants, his undivided attention on the vile.

Alex heard footsteps approaching his cell, so he quickly put the vile away and rested his elbow on his knee, looking at the floor, listening to the footsteps, until they stopped right outside his cell.

"Alex" a voice said.

Alex slowly looked up to see Gabriel standing on the other side, accompanied by his team and about 7 grunts. Alex didn't say anything, he just stared.

"We got to question you, if you'd please come with us." Gabriel said, opening the door.

Alex got up from the bed and walked up to Gabriel, who was holding a pair of restraints.

"You know the drill"

"Yep" Alex said, holding his hands out.

Gabriel cuffed Alex, and turned him to the left, and proceeded to escort him. Two grunts armed with shotguns followed right behind Alex, with three more grunts behind them. Gabriel and 2 grunts were in front of Alex, escorting him. Alex walked out of the cell block and onto tarmac, it was the middle of the day and it was hot, he wonders where he was.

Everywhere Alex walked, he turned heads. Everyone would stop what they were doing to look at the infamous subject. Even some agents couldn't help but look.

Alex seemed to be on an island of some sort, knowing this because of the view the island had. This was actually a pretty nice view. Alex passed underneath a catwalk, with grunts standing on top, watching him pass underneath.

Eventually after a bit of walking, Alex made it to some sort of interrogation room, which was just a white room, with a silver chair in the middle. Gabriel led Alex over to the chair and sat him down.

"Sorry i have to do this, its protocol"

Restraints then came out of the chair binding his hands and feet to it. The restraints were actually very strong, it would take Alex some effort to break out, but he didn't plan on doing that. Once Alex was restrained Gabriel nodded at him and left the room, where Jack was waiting for him. Gabriel closed the door and turned to face him.

"So, when is this happening?" Gabriel asked.

"Give me an hour or two, I have to talk o captain Amari, she should have a say in this."

"Alright" Gabriel said.

Jack walked out of the room, leaving Gabriel and two guards by the door. Gabriel looked back at Alex through the one way glass, and just saw him sitting with his head back, and eyes closed. He was surprised by the way he was acting; this couldn't be an easy transition for him. But when this was all over, he would be one of the best assets Overwatch has ever had.

* * *

 **2 hours later.**

Alex sat there restrained with his eyes closed, humming. The past two hours have been boring, and very quiet. The only sound in the room was the ventilation system. While boring, it was also relaxing; it left Alex alone with his thoughts.

Just as Alex was starting to, he heard a beep, followed by a door opening. A series of footsteps walked in, and stopped right in front of Alex.

"Ahem" Alex heard.

Alex opened his eyes. Jack, Ana, and Gabriel were standing in front of him, Alex furrowed his brow.

"Are you going to say anything? Or are you just gonna stare at me?" Alex asked.

Gabriel held up a tablet. "Take a look at this, your famous."

Alex squinted his eyes and looked at the tablet. It was an aerial view of the train he had saved. And it showed security camera footage of Alex in the act.

"Huh"

Jack signaled Gabriel t put the tablet down"Alex, we would like to use this opportunity to discuss some things with you" Jack said.

Alex looked over at Gabriel, who gave him a slight nod. Alex looked back at Jack.

"So let's get to it."

Outside the interrogation room, McCree and Genji were standing there watching.

"So, you think he'll actually end up rolling with us?" McCree asked.

"Hard to say, I think he will, most likely. Where else would he go?" Genji replied.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be opposed to having him on our side, that's for sure" McCree said.

"I don't think any of us would" Genji replied.

The door opened behind them, to see Angela, Tracer and Reinhardt walk in. Genji and McCree looked at them.

"Don't y'all have jobs to do?" McCree asked, burrowing his brow.

Angela rolled her eyes. "I was asked to be here, just so you know"

McCree chuckled. "Relax, I'm just kidding around"

McCree looked at Tracer and Reinhardt.

"Guess I can't blame you two for wanting to be here, enjoy the show" McCree said.

"So, first things first, where are you from?" Jack asked.

"Montana"

"Did you live in a city or…."

"No, a remote county, very rural"

"What was the county called?" Jack asked.

"Ridgewood" Alex responded.

"And you are 32, correct?" Jack asked.

"Technically yeah" Alex replied.

"Alright, now were going onto more important questions, questions that will determine whether we keep you." Jack said.

Alex nodded.

"Alright, so tell me…How did you acquire these….abilities?" Jack asked.

Alex was quiet, and hesitant to answer the question. But since Alex wanted to get this over with, he didn't really have a choice. He looked up and met Alex's eyes.

"If you take a restraint off, i can show you" Alex said.

Jack didn't know what Alex meant by that, and he was extremely hesitant to take off a restraint. Jack looked over at Ana, who was shaking her head slightly and over to Gabriel, who was nodding his head. Jack sighed and let go the right restraint. Alex dug into one of the pockets of his vest, where he put that slip of paper when he broke out, and pulled it out, hovering it in front of Jack.

Jack took the slip of paper and unfolded it, and read.

* * *

Research facility-Omega. 2044

Name: Alex Jefferson

Age: 32

Sex: Male

Occupation: U.S Military

Affiliation: Navy SEAL, Commander Jefferson

Other info _: After an unfortunate accident with the medical procedure of the soldier enhancement program, we are placing him in cryostasis_ until we can come up with a way to treat his condition.

 **WARNING: Under no circumstances should this chamber be opened, only with the approval of your CO. Anyone who opens this chamber without proper authorization WILL be prosecuted.**

* * *

Jack's eyes widened in shock, he was in the program himself, and he's never seen it yield someone like this. Jack handed the paper over to Gabriel, eyes still locked onto Alex, shocked.

Gabriel read over the sheet.

"Holy shit" He mumbled, looking almost just as surprised as Jack.

Ana was the next to take the sheet of paper, and unsurprisingly, her expression changed as well.

Alex watched as the three read the paper and looked at him. Gabriel was the first to break the silence.

"Alex, Jack and I were in the soldier enhancement program, we served under the same flag and program as you, so please tell us, what happened?"

Alex didn't respond, he just looked down at the floor, hesitating. It was a memory he wanted to forget.

"Alex, its okay, just tell us" Gabriel said again.

Alex stared at the ground; he knew there wouldn't be any progress if he didn't fess up. Alex sighed and looked up.

"I don't know. I just woke up attached to some machine. They pumped me with something; it was the most painful thing I've ever experienced. , next thing you know a few hours later I looked like this." Alex replied.

"And do you know what they pumped you with?" Jack asked.

"A parasite" Alex replied.

"A parasite?" Jack asked.

"Yep, Parasite 0-01. I was the very first test subject of the soldier enhancement program, the very first person to be pumped with a weaponized parasite"

"And why did they freeze you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, the old CO retired and the facility was placed under the command of a new one, who followed the order not to let me out"

"When exactly did they do this to you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know the exact date, but I do know my last major deployment."

"Which was?"

Alex looked straight ahead, picturing everything.

"The U.S army was fighting the Omnics in LA, is was my teams mission to be dropped behind enemy lines, and to destroy artillery batteries"

"It was after the siege of LA that the soldier enhancement programs budget went skyrocketing, we were deployed only two months after" Gabriel said.

"So you guys got a pharmaceutical eh?" Alex asked.

"Yep, it took overnight to kick in, but it didn't give us the ability to do what you do." Jack replied.

Jack didn't let his guard down, and was still hesitant. But he sympathized with Alex a bit, he had been through a lot, and he served his country just to be frozen in a secret facility, it had to be hell.

"So, how did you find out about these abilities you acquired" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know, it just came naturally, like I already knew how to do it. The parasite probably takes full control."

"Interesting, maybe we can have Moira look further into it" Gabriel said.

"Perhaps….Tell me, what's up with the mask? Do you wear it to hide your indentify?"

"No, something they did to me fucked up my lungs, if I take it off I feel a burning sensation and I cough my ass off, I can barley eat and drink. If I need a drink i have about a 5 second window before I suffocate." Alex replied.

Jack turned to Gabriel "We'll have to get Angela to look at that."

Without warning, Ana, Gabriel and Jack walked out of the room and outside.

"The fuck….So do i just stay here orrrrrr?" Alex asked, getting no reply. "Figures"

Jack waited until everyone was out of the room before shutting the door.

"So, what do we think?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean by that?" McCree asked.

"I mean if we were to incorporate him onto our ranks, and the ranks of Blackwatch, would you two be opposed to that?" Jack asked.

McCree and Genji looked at each other before looming back at Jack.

"I don't see why not, with his abilities, he's make a fine addition" Jesse said.

"Jack, you can't possibly be considering this!"Lena chimed in.

Jack looked towards Lena. "This isn't up to you, besides it isn't set in stone."

Lena blinked in front of Jack, and pointed at Alex through the one way glass.

"That man has taken countless lives, and nearly killed me, Reinhardt and even YOU, and now you want to incorporate him into our ranks, that's bollocks!" Lena shouted.

"OXTON!" Gabriel shouted. Causing everyone to jump.

"This is you commanding officer, and you address him professionally and with respect, do i make myself clear?!"

Lena nodded.

"Now, this isn't up for discussion, you have NO say here, your only job is to carry out the orders of you superior officers, are we understood?" Gabriel said.

"Yes sir" Lena said.

"Now, leave. You have a job to do, same with you Reinhardt, you aren't supposed to be here."

Both Reinhardt and Lena began to walk out. With Reinhardt chuckling at Lena.

"Shut up!" Lena barked.

"Now that's how you discipline your agents" Gabriel said to Jack.

"Right….Angela, did you hear the info on why he wears the mask?" Jack asked.

"I did" She replied.

"Good, go back to the infirmary, I'm going to send him there, I just need you to figure out what happened regarding his lungs." Jack ordered.

"Not a problem, I'm on it." She said, walking out of the room.

"So what's the plan after all of this is done? He stayin here orrrrr" McCree asked.

Gabriel and Jack and looked at each other. "We'll talk about that afterwards."

McCree nodded

"Genji, Jesse. I want you guys to escort Alex to the infirmary." Gabriel ordered.

"Understood, c'mon Ninja man" McCree said to Genji.

Genji rolled his eyes and walked into the room with Jesse.

Alex was looking down at the ground, at his restraints. This scenario had been far too familiar. He had been contemplating weather he should attempt escape or not. From what he observed they weren't going to kill him, but saying that there was nothing for him was a stretch. He thought maybe that was a trick to keep him here, instead of leaving. But he guessed if he found out otherwise, he could leave in the future, they wouldn't be able to keep him here.

"Alex" Jesse said.

Alex looked up to see Jesse and Genji standing in front of him.

Alex sighed "So, what's the plan now?"

"Well Gabriel and Jack wan to get all of this checked out" Jesse said, waving his hands in front of his mouth and chest. "And from there, I'm not too sure."

"Alright" Alex said while sighing.

The restraints came undone and Alex stood up, but before he could walk anywhere, Jesse waved a pair of restraints. Alex rolled his eyes and held out his hands. Jesse cuffed Alex and began to escort him out of the room. They walked by Gabriel and Jack, who were talking about Alex, but stopped when he walked by.

The two Escorted Alex to the infirmary, of course, heads turned left and right wherever Alex went, which did piss him off, he never lied to be the center of attention.

Jesse, Genji and Alex made it to the infirmary, which upon entering was empty, nothing but beds and medical equipment and the sound of the ventilation. After a few moments of silence Genji and Jesse looked at each other. Alex just stood behind them waiting, looking ahead and keeping a straight face.

"Uhhhh, Hello?" Jesse called out.

"Coming" a woman's voice called.

The sound of high heels could be heard as a tall blonde woman walked into sight of Alex. She was wearing brown slacks, a red sweater, with a medical coat over her clothing. Alex furrowed a brow; he was imagining faceless doctors and scientists, just like Omega. Bit was pleasantly surprised when he saw just one person, and she didn't look hostile. In fact, she looked quite welcoming.

Angela walked up to Gabriel and Genji.

"I can take it from here. Genji, I need you to stay, Jesse if you could please wait outside." Angela said.

"That might be a bit of a problem" Jesse said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Angela said, annoyed.

The door to the infirmary opened and two heavily armed agents walked in, sporting rifles, heavy body armor and full face masks with visors.

"We've been ordered by Jack and Gabriel to have him under constant surveillance." Jesse replied.

Alex rolled his eyes, as did Angela.

"Why must we always resort to force to keep people in check?" Angela said.

"Well what would you do if he suddenly lashed out?" Jesse asked.

"Judging by the way he's acted thus far, I highly doubt he would" Angela replied.

"Is that really a chance you want to take?" Jesse said.

Angela sighed "I suppose not."

Angela grabbed a clipboard and looked up at Alex, figuring out how to address the mountain of a man in front of her.

"Alex, is it?" She asked.

Alex gave a slight nod.

Angela returned a smile. "if you would follow me"

Angela turned around and began to walk, Alex hesitated for a moment.

"Get moving" A static voice said, from one of the rifleman.

Alex followed the direction he was given, and began to follow Angela. She led him to a bed in the back of the infirmary. The two riflemen stood across from the end of the bed, by the wall, Much to Angela's annoyance.

"If you would take off your vest and have a seat. This shouldn't take long" Angela said.

Alex slipped the vest off and placed on a table next to the bed. A small clinking noise was heard and Alex moved the vest to see the vile he collected rolling towards the edge. The vile fell but Alex was quick enough to catch it. Alex quickly placed it in his pocket and turned around. Fortunate for Alex, nobody saw it.

Alex took a seat at the end of the bed, and Angela looked at him with a warm smile.

"So, just in case you didn't know, I'm Angela, Overwatch's head of medical research"

'Overwatch?' Alex thought to himself.

"Pleasure" Alex said in a monotone voice, and a little sarcastically.

"If you don't mind, I have a few questions to ask you" Angela said.

"Ask away" Alex replied.

"First, do you experience any pain, as I'm not too sure why your skin is….grey" Angela said.

"No" Alex replied.

"Second, do you experience any difficulty breathing with the mask on?" She asked.

"No" Alex replied.

Angela took down notes as he replied. But she also took notes on his behavior, the way he talked and the way he answered questions.

"When you take that mask off, what do you experience?" Angela asked.

"When I take it off, I immediately notice I can't breathe in much. A few seconds later i get a bad burning sensation, followed by uncontrollable deep coughing, painful coughing."

"Have you ever coughed up any blood?" Angela asked.

"Once" Alex replied.

"That's not good, you may have torn your windpipe, which could be serious." Angela replied.

"So, where do we go from here?" Alex asked.

Angela looked at Genji and nodded slightly, before looking back at Alex with a smile.

"Im going to have to use a dew cameras to see the extend of the damage, which will be inserted directly into your windpipe, now it will be very painful, so I'm going to put you under an anesthetic. Is that alright with you?" Angela asked.

Alex contemplated for a moment, but he didn't think he would have another opportunity to get this checked out, he hated the mask and he was willing to do anything to get rid of it.

Alex nodded.

"Good"

Right after he nodded, he felt a very sharp pain on his neck, much worse than when they knocked him out. Genji had snuck up behind him and inserted the dart. Instinctively, Alex jumped up and his armor coated his body. Angela jumped back and the two riflemen raised their weapons.

"Halt!" there static voices said.

"Stop!" Angela called out.

Alex looked in their direction, but before he could even raise his hands, one of them fired off a taser from under barrel. The electricity, much like the encounter with the police, traveled along his armor. He grabbed the wire and pulled the rifleman in, before grabbing the face mask and throwing him against the wall. Shortly after, an alarm started blaring.

The other guard raised his rifle but didn't fire; As Alex began to become unsteady. The anesthetic began to kick in. Alex got tunnel vision and began stumbling around, before falling to the ground. he saw the door to the infirmary open, followed by Jack and Gabriel running in. Alex's eyes began to feel heavy, before they closed, and Alex drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

 **30 years earlier...**

"Fall back!" Alex yelled.

The sky was red with fire and smoke, and bullets where flying left and right. The Omnics were overrunning his position.

"Get to the APC's! Were leaving!" an officer yelled.

Alex held is position and returned fire, attempting to hold them until the troops were in their APC's, The Omncis rolled out their walkers, which were also effective AA guns. They weren't able to hit the fighters, but the bombers had to retreat. Leaving the ground forces sitting ducks.

All around Alex, the sonic cracks of bullets flying past him were prominent. And the marching of the Omnic' grew closer.

"HQ! Our air support had to RTB, the Omnics are overrunning our position and were falling back, over!" the commander yelled.

 _~HQ copies! Fall back and rendezvous with the main force in LA, we'll hold them off there with the help the navy, HQ out_

"SEAL! Save your ammo and get in the fucking APC!" the commander yelled.

Before Alex could run and explosion went off right next to him, Sending him colliding into the ground. Alex was uninjured from the explosion and quickly got up. Upon getting up, Alex heard the gasp of a soldier behind him.

Alex turned around in horror. A Medic had been struck in the neck by shrapnel, and he was holding his neck, blood pouring out fast. Alex ran up to the soldier and grabbed the top of his vest and began to drag him towards the APC. He didn't look over the age of 20, his eyes were red with tears and filled with fear. As Alex dragged him he raised his hand up to Alex's face.

"You're gonna be okay, you'll make it." Alex said.

As Alex was dragging with dying medic, a bastion unit turned the corner and shot Alex dead center in the chest. Alex fell back winded. He immediately composed himself and grabbed his rifle, he looked up. The kid was looking Alex right in the eye, balling his eyes out and holding his neck, before the Omnic finished him off. The kid let out two final yelps before lying lifelessly. Alex quickly shot the Bastion unit before it could shoot him.

Alex looked at the dead medic, before he felt someone grab his vest and drag him into the APC.

"You did all that you could" He heard.

Once Alex was in the APC he couldn't stop looking at the young man he had tried to save. A tear rolled down his eye.

The APC began to roll forward and the door to the APC began to close, But Alex didn't stop looking. A few moments later the door closed just in time, as the bastion units began to fire at the APC, casing the sound of colliding bullets to fill the canopy. Most of the soldiers covered their ears. But Alex didn't, he didn't even notice the noise, He was just staring at the door. A few minutes later the bullets stopped, leaving the canopy was silent, and Alex was still staring at the wall.

A few of the soldiers tried to get his attention but to no avail. He just sat there, alone with his thoughts. Staring into nothingness…


	9. Prove Your Worth

**Watchpoint Gibraltar, 07:00**

"How long would it take?" Gabriel asked

"Not long, I just have to get a small sample of whatever is coating him, and I'll be able to indentify it" Moira replied.

Moira and Gabriel arrived at Alex's cell, where he was lying in his bed, with his forearm shielding his eyes form the blinding light.

"Alex" Gabriel said.

Alex was lying in his cell, using his forearm to shield his eyes from the bright light. He was pissed off about being snuck up on like that TWICE, he didn't intend to hurt any of the agents, but the SEALS taught him to always watch his back, and respond quickly and without hesitation.

Alex sat up "What?"

"This is Moira, Blackwatch's Geneticist, one of the most talented Geneticists on the planet." Gabriel said.

Alex looked over to the woman and nodded. She was almost creepy looking. Being very slender, very long fingernails and short red hair, not to mention her eyes were different colors, she didn't look friendly."

"Pleasure" She said.

'Doesn't sound all too friendly either' Alex thought.

"So Alex, we want to learn more about you, and sure you do to. So Moira has requested to take just a small swab of your 'armor' that coats you, if that's aright" Gabriel said.

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriel unlocked the cell door and Moira walked in, Alex got on his feet, standing at his full height, towering over her. Moira pulled out a small piece of paper, with a materiel similar to the texture of sand paper.

"If you would" she said.

Alex nodded, and coated his body in his armor, and Moira placed the paper on his arm, and rubbed it for a few moments. After she was done, she placed it in an electronic container on her waist.

"That's it?" Alex asked.

"For Moira yes, but you're wanted down at the infirmary, Angela has a few things to share with you" Gabriel said.

When Gabriel said that, Alex could hear footsteps coming form Gabriel's left side. The two heavily armed agents from the day prior emerged, the same ones that Alex nearly killed in the infirmary.

"Im guessing that they are my escort?" Alex asked

Gabriel nodded

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To talk to Jack, see if I can get you available for tasking" Gabriel replied.

"Already?!" Alex said, surprised.

"Sure, what would you rather be crammed in that cell all day?" Gabriel replied.

"Don't be a smartass" Alex said, in a friendly tone.

"Can't promise that, now get to the infirmary; I'll see you in an hour" Gabriel said.

Alex got out of his cell, one of the riflemen went to restrain him, but Gabriel insisted that they didn't, he didn't think Alex posed any threat.

As Alex was escorted to the infirmary, Moira and Gabriel went a different direction, to Jack's office.

"You really think we should start giving him missions this quickly? We just got here." Moira said.

"I think the faster we get him in the field the better. Besides will give him something small, and we'll send in Jessica to keep an eye on him" Gabriel replied.

"Jessica? Why not send in Genji or yourself, People who have been here long than a year?." Moira asked.

"Because we're still suspended, remember?" Gabriel replied.

"That doesn't justify sending in a rookie to watch over potentially the most dangerous person on the planet." Moira responded.

"Moira, if she wasn't fit for the task I wouldn't have even thought of her, give her some credit." Gabriel said.

"Well what do you want me to say? The woman never speaks to me" Moira said.

"…..that's just cause you piss her off" Gabriel said.

"How?" Moira complained

Gabriel chuckled in response

* * *

The two faceless riflemen were escorting Alex through the Watchpoint. As Alex was walking, he noticed a dent in the helmet of the guy he attacked in the infirmary.

"Uhhh, im...sorry about that" Alex said.

The rifleman turned to face Alex, and looked at him for a few moments, before replying.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

The rest of the walk was silent, until the eventually arrived at the infirmary. Once walking in, the two guards remained outside the doors of the infirmary, refraining from going inside.

Once Alex was in the infirmary, the door closed and followed by the sounds of heels on the floor from beyond a corner ahead of him. A few moments later, Angela emerged.

Angela gave Alex a warm smile "Ah, Alex. How are you?"

"I've been better" Alex replied.

Angela didn't acknowledge his response, but her voice and body language showed that she knew that he meant.

"If you would have a seat" she said, pointing to a hospital bed.

Alex hesitated for a few seconds, but obliged, and took a seat. Angela brought up a holopad.

"So Alex, while you were unconscious, i took a look into your respiratory system, and unsurprisingly, have been damaged badly, so bad that it almost looks like it was fried. Upon further inspection, i found that about half of your alveoli are damaged; making gas exchanges weak, so you take in less oxygen, and let out less carbon dioxide, which makes you cough." Angela said.

"So this….is incurable?" Alex asked.

"Well, I'm not certain yet, I have to look into some procedures. In the meantime I can look into getting a different mask developed, one that's more compact and will allow you to remove for a short period of time" Angela responded.

"And how long would that take?" Alex asked.

"Hard to say, could take a few days, weeks or months. It all depends how much we are willing to put our R&D into it" Angela replied.

"Mmmhmm" Alex replied, he didn't like the answer he received. The sooner he could eat and drink normally, the better.

Alex sat quietly for a moment. He didn't understand how the parasite could destroy is respiratory system like that.

"Something on your mind?" Angela asked.

"No…it's just…they pumped me full of something along with the parasite, I don't know how it could of fucked up my lungs like this" Alex said.

"Well, did you notice any difficulty berthing overtime?" Angela asked.

"I didn't have time, I woke up the next day and I had the mask on, they knew this procedure would do this to me." Alex replied.

"Unfortunatey, I can't determine anything what did without knowing what exactly they did" Angela said.

"Did they even tell you what they were going to do? Did you agree to this?" Angela asked.

"Nope, just woke up tied up to a chair" Alex replied.

"Wow ummm, that's…"

"Horrible, inhumane? Yeah…..I've heard it all" Alex said, cutting Angela off.

Angela cleared her throat. "Well yes, it's all of those things. But just know that I will do my best to get you treatment."

Alex didn't respond right away. Instead, he just looked down at the floor.

"Yeah…..I appreciate it, thanks" Alex said.

~ _Goliath, can your bombers take out the road north of the old plaza church? Over._

 _~2-1! 2-1 gets your squad over to the left side! And take out that heavy!"_

 _~This is 2-1 actual! Bastion units have infiltrated our positions, we are cut off! I repeat we are cut off!_

 _~Broken arrow broken arrow! Drop that thousand pounder on the red smoke, NOW!_

"Alex? Hellllooooo" Angela said, clapping her hands to get his attention.

Alex snapped out of his trance "Oh shit, yeah…..yeah"

"You alright?" Angela asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine, I just….my mind wondered a bit that's all."

Before Angela could say anything else, the door to the infirmary opened to reveal Gabriel walking in.

"Alex, on your feet" Gabriel said.

"Why, where are you taking me now?" Alex asked

"To the Blackwatch headquarters, to brief you for tasking." Gabriel said

"Already? Why so soon?"Angela asked.

"Like I said to Alex, he's no use to us when he's sitting in a cell." Gabriel said.

Angela looked up at Alex, as did Gabriel.

"Let's go Alex, we leave in 10, I'll tell you all the details on the ship." Gabriel said.

Gabriel walked out of the room, Alex following close behind, Angela wanted to say something, that it was too early, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, and she didn't know why. She didn't feel like it was her place to interfere with Blackwatch.

"So Jack and i talked, we think its best to keep you secret for now, so you'll mainly work for Blackwatch, but you'll carry out tasks for Overwatch as well" Gabriel said

"So you guys are sharing me, huh?" Alex asked

"Something like that" Gabriel replied.

"SO where am i going now?" Alex asked.

"Back to the Blackwatch headquarters, you are going to carry out your first assignment, I'll get into more detail in the dropship" Gabriel replied.

Gabriel and Alex approached the landing pads, where a sleek windowless black ship was waiting, Genji, Moira and Jesse were also waiting at the landing pads.

"Took y'all long enough" Jesse said.

"Shut up Jesse" Gabriel replied, causing Jesse to chuckle.

Alex was the last on the ship, not really too comfortable with the whole situation. He sat down, leaned back and crossed his arms. The dropship began to vibrate as it went into a hovering state, before slowly accelerating, away from the Watchpoint.

* * *

 **Blackwatch Headquarters. Rome, Italy. 15:00**

"We're approaching the HQ guys" the pilot said.

The five all got up and grabbed on to a handle, the dropship shook as it landed. The ramp dropped open and the five all got off.

In the middle of the concrete landing area, was a bird skull, presumably the insignia of Blackwatch. There were also boxes and barrels scattered all over the tarmac.

"Alright Jesse, Genji and Alex, you are coming with me to the briefing room. Moira, head down to the lab to test those samples." Gabriel ordered.

"Understood" Moira said, walking in the opposite direction of the group.

Alex followed the other three as they walked through the HQ. Gabriel seemed to be focused, as he wasn't saying anything, and was walking at a fast pace. The other two were silent as well, so Gabriel must have been strict when it came to assignments, on the other hand what covert ops team isn't?

Gabriel walked up to a door, which beeped and opened up automatically for him. Alex followed him inside. The first thing that got Alex's attention was the woman standing there waiting for them. She looked to be in her 20's, she had blue eyes and dark brown hair, which was in a ponytail. She was wearing a black shirt and vest, along with brown combat boots and urban camo combat pants with kneepads. Although Alex would never admit this, she was quite pretty.

Immdialty upon walking in, Gabriel walked over to the screen on the wall. But he didn't forget to introduce Alex.

"Alex, this is Jessica, she'll be accompanying on your mission today, and probably most." Gabriel said.

"It's a pleasure" Jessica said with a smile, holding out her hand.

"Likewise" Alex said, accepting the handshake. Though he did think it was odd, how friendly she was being.

"Jessica, Alex listen up" Gabriel said.

Alex and Jessica turned to face Gabriel, waiting for their briefing.

"Your target today is Ricardo Luis. He is one of the top dogs in Los Muertos and works closely with the Mexican cartel. He's responsible for the deaths of three Overwatch peacekeepers and spreads terror throughout multiple cities, mainly Dorado, which is where you'll be going. They bought out the police, and bribed the government, so the military would never step in. Any police that don't get the memo are hung in the streets."

"Is this an assassination mission, or are we capturing him?" Jessica asked.

"Assassination, we don't have the time to interrogate this scumbag, so we can see to it his reign of terror is brought to an end." Gabriel replied.

"What should we be expecting, what kind of resistance?" Alex asked.

"A lot of goons, and they are semi-coordinated, expect reinforcements if things go loud. Though i don't think that'll be an issue for you." Gabriel said.

"Anything else?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, gear up and meet at the dropship in 10." Gabriel said.

"Understood" Jessica said, walking out of the room.

"You too, Alex. Wait for her in the dropship. We don't have any time to waste"

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

Alex was sitting in the dropship, holding the vile of blue liquid in his hands, debating if he should drink it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the ramp. Jessica walked into the dropship with a rifle around her back, before taking it off and sitting across from Alex.

The ramp closed and the dropship took off, and flew away from the HQ. Jessica examined Alex, up and down left and right, Alex took notice to this.

"You don't have a gun" Jessica said.

"I don't need one" Alex replied.

"I know you probably won't, but just in case…."

Jessica pulled out a suppressed handgun from her holster and handed it over to Alex. Alex took the handgun and examined it.

"Doesn't look like other guns I've seen here" Alex said.

"I know, I like the older stuff better, more reliable and doesn't depend on technology to keep it going." Jessica said.

"I like it…Thanks" Alex said, before placing it in his holster.

"So, you were a SEAL huh?" Jessica asked.

"Yep, a commander, I've been through hell and back" Alex replied.

"we both know you didn't start as a SEAL, what were you when you first enlisted?" Jessica asked.

"Well i joined the army at 18, served for my three year term. I re-enlisted and climbed my way up to squad leader. My potential was seen by many, I was offered positions in Delta Force, Green Berets, but I went with the SEALS." Alex explained.

"And how hard did the training hit you?" Jessica asked, with a smirk on her face.

Alex chuckled. "I was NOT expecting the shit I went through, I pushed through but many didn't, though I can't say I blame them. After that were the best years of my life. I had a new family, we did everything together. We'd die for each other. Hell one of the highlights was a Joint-Op with JTF2, those guys are ruthless, nothing can faze them, and they don't get enough credit." Alex said.

"Interesting" Jessica said.

"What about you, I see the marksman rifle on your back, what's your story?" Alex asked.

"No story, i just grew up around guns, and unfortunately not the right way." Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I mean, I grew up with 'mob' sort of family. They were pretty much illegal mercs for hire, and they taught me form a young age how to fight, how to shoot, and other things" Jessica explained.

"Damn and how did you get into this organization in the first place?" Alex asked.

"Well I didn't really have a choice, it was Overwatch or a federal prison, they caught me before the police did" Jessica explained.

"Does your family know where you are?" Alex asked.

"Nope, and i want to keep it that way, they raised me to pull the trigger for them, thankfully it was never anyone who didn't deserve it, like gang bangers and rapists. But still, it stings to know that they wouldn't give less of a shit if you vanished" Jessica said.

"And….you like Overwatch better, you do the same shit, except legal….." Alex asked.

"I love Overwatch, they actually make me feel like I belong. Besides, they do the things they do for the advancement of world peace, not greed and personal gain." Jessica replied.

"And how's that working out?" Alex asked, sarcastically.

"That's a story for another trip."….

* * *

 **4 hours later, Dorado, Mexico**

The dropship was on the outskirts of the town, flying low to avoid detection, as the Mexican authorities weren't notified of Blackwatch's mission.

"Get ready!" The pilot said.

The lights in the ship were dimmed and a red light turned on. Alex and Jessica stood up and grabbed onto a handle, getting ready to disembark. The drop ship then faced up and came to a halt, the light turned green and the ramp opened. Alex and Jessica both jumped off, Jessica saluted the pilot.

"I'll meet you at the extraction point, 2 hours" the pilot said.

The dropship took off and left Jessica and Alex by themselves, the mission was a go.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

Alex and Jessica made it to the outskirts of Dorado; they were on a Cliffside overlooking the city. Jessica stopped at a rock, and took out her binoculars to perform a quick recon of the area. Alex did the same, just without the binoculars.

"Here" Jessica said, handing Alex the binoculars.

Alex took the binoculars and began to overlook the AO. There were armed men in the streets, going door to door, pulling families from their homes. They had glowing tattoos, mostly of skulls, but also of drugs and firearms.

"North east, there's a rooftop, it's a perfect vantage point, red building, you see it?" Jessica asked.

"I do" Alex said back.

"Now our target is somewhere in the area, we can wait up there until i get a clear shot, then exfil" Jessica said.

"I'm thinking we get up close and personal, we don't want to just shoot him in the middle of the hotel, then we'll have an entire army of cartel goons converging on our position" Alex replied.

"I thought you didn't have to worry about getting shot." Jessica said.

"Nope, but you do." Alex said, as he started to make his way down the hill.

"Oh and by the way, it still hurts like a bitch when I get shot, my lungs got fucked but my nervous system survived, so I'd rather not go through that" Alex said.

"Fair point" Jessica replied.

Alex and Jessica made their way down the hill and into the alleyway, and approached their target building. Jessica was the first to start climbing, followed by Alex. As Jessica approached the top, Alex noticed her rush up the ladder and sprint out of sight.

Alex made it easy and made one large jump to the roof, there he saw Jessica getting a cartel thug into a rear naked choke. As Jessica was occupied with him, Alex ran past her and ran down the staircase the goon came from. Once he reached the bottom, he walked up and down the hall, checking every room for hostiles, but found none. Once cleared, Alex went back to the roof, to see the goon unconscious and Jessica looking down at the streets below.

"Were clear downstairs" Alex said.

"Mhmm" Jessica mutterd.

"I'm going to need a little more communication than a 'mmhmm'" Alex said.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out where our target is" Jessica said.

"Did our Intel not know where he would be?" Alex asked.

"We know he's in this general area, just don't know WHERE, and we have little time before he leaves" Jessica said.

Alex looked down at the unconscious goon.

"Is he still alive?" Alex asked, pointing at the body.

"Yeah, why?" Jessica asked.

Alex picked up the goon by his collar "Give me a sec"

Alex took the goon behind the stairwell and out of sight of Jessica. He then proceeded to wake up the goon, lightly tapping his face multiple times, until he was able to realize the situation he was in. The goon tried breaking free, but it was futile.

"yo, let me go man!" the goon said.

"Ricardo Luis, where is he?" Alex asked.

"Man fuck you!" the goon said, spitting on Alex.

"Yeah….I expected that response."

Alex put his hand over the goon's mouth to muffle any screaming, as he lifted him up and squeezed him against his body. The goon kicked and screamed, but it was no use, he was done for. Ten seconds later, and the goon was gone, consumed by Alex.

Alex shifted into the form of the goon, and walked around the corner. Jessica, who didn't know that Alex was disguised as the goon, pointed her rifle at Alex.

"Relax, it's me" Alex said.

"What the fuck? How did you—"

"I'll explain later, but now let's focus on Ricardo" Alex said.

"Well, we still don't know where he is" Jessica said.

"I do, 7th floor of that hotel" Alex said, pointing at the hotel down the road.

"He has a safe room there, like catching fish in a barrel"

"Well, I'll go with you then" Jessica said.

"No, you stay here. If things go south and these goons converge on us, you'll be done for." Alex said.

Alex didn't give Jessica a chance to argue, he walked down the staircase and into the building, and proceeded to the bottom floor. He left the building and began to walk on the street.

It wasn't a pleasant sight. Cars were mostly abandoned, with the exception of vehicles with gang insignia on them, hell they even had .50cal trucks. People were being thrown out of their homes and ransacked for any valuables. Gangsters who weren't robbing people were on the street, either smoking, drinking or firing their weapons into the air.

As Alex approached the hotel, a gang pickup with six guys in it pulled up to a small house, gout out and kicked the door in. A commotion followed as the wife and husband were pulled out of the house, trying to hold onto one another, the goons eventually got them apart and smacked the husband over the head with a rifle. Two small children, a son and daughter were at the window, crying.

If fact, the entire street was an awful sight. There were dead police officers in the street, civilians were thrown out of their homes, beaten and robbed. Some of the civilians who fought back had burlap sacks over their head, the others who fought back were shot, no doubt the others would be killed later.

Alex tightened his grip on his rifle in anger, but he managed to restrain himself. He couldn't blow this operation. Alex walked up the stairs and into the entrance of the hotel. Once out of sight, he shifted into his regular form and dropped his rifle, and pulled out his pistol.

He began to walk up the staircase, up to the seventh floor. Upon opening the door to the second floor, a goon was seen walking towards the staircase. He was shot in the head before he could even react. Alex proceeded down the hallway and turned left. He knew the exact location of the safe room, he wasn't far.

Alex walked all the way to the end of the hallway, and up to a reinforced door. Alex looked up and down, it was locked electronically, but the controls were in another room else ware, so Alex would have to bust the door. Alex took a step back, and kicked the door as hard as he could, and ran inside. Two goons were guarding the safe room, and began to raise their rifles at Alex. Alex grabbed one of them by the collar and threw him into a wall. The other grunt got a few shots off, hitting Alex. Alex grunted in pain and his armor coated him. He ran up to the gangster and grabbed his head, ramming it into the nearest wall, crushing his skull.

The grunt that he threw into the watched in horror as Alex dropped his friend's lifeless corpse, and began to crawl away. Alex noticed this and began to walk towards the man.

"Who the hell are you man?" the goon asked.

As Alex inched closer to the man, he began to panic more.

"C'mon man! Please! PLEASE!"

In one swift motion, Alex stomped on the man's head, completely flattening it. The sound of blood being squeezed out of the body was prominent. Alex stood and looked at the body for a few moments; he had no remorse for killing cartel thugs and gangbangers.

Once Alex was done staring at the body, we turned around and walked over to the safe room's door. It was obvious he couldn't get Ricardo to open the door, as he defiantly heard the commotion outside of his safe room. Alex was pretty sure he also couldn't pry the door off, it was strong. Alex looked around for a moment before he found a control panel, which controlled the locking mechanism on the door.

Alex walked up to the control panel. He examined it for moment before raising his hand, which had an electric current running through it, and slammed his hand on the control panel. The entire thing went up into sparks, as the control panel experienced a massive power surge. A loud buzzer went off and Alex stepped back. He heard the locking mechanism begin to unlock. He stood there, waiting for the door to unlock. Once there was no more noise, Alex grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

Upon stepping inside, Ricardo was standing in the middle of the room with his shotgun pointed at the door. Alex lunged forward and grabbed the barrel before he could fire, resulting in Ricardo shooting the ceiling. Alex the yanked the shotgun from Ricardo's hands and picked him up by the neck.

"Wasted all this money on security, and it only took one man to find you, sad" Alex taunted.

"What do you want? Money, weapons? Are you with Overwatch?" Ricardo asked.

"US government, were fed up with you guys smuggling your drugs into our country." Alex lied.

Ricardo laughed. "Please, this isn't the first time a government has tried to stop me, plus you cannot arrest me, the second you leave this building, you'll be torn to pieces."

"And why is that?" Alex asked.

"The door you kicked down his monitored by the cartel, and already alerted them when I heard the gunshots."

"Alex, you have A LOT of hostiles converging on the hotel," Jessica said through the radio"

"Attempting to arrest me is going to be the last mistake you have ever made" Ricardo said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not here to arrest you" Alex said.

Alex walked out of the safe room and pulled the safe room door away from the wall, before slamming Ricardo down and pinning him with his foot.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ricardo yelled.

"Just outside this building, you're having innocent people killed, families torn apart. You're turning children into orphans, leaving them in these treacherous streets to fight for themselves."

Alex inched closer and closer to his face, looking at him dead in the eye.

"And you sit here, in your comfortable safe room, only care in the world is the money you make" Alex said.

"W—"

Alex didn't give him a chance to talk, he slammed the door against the wall, slamming it against his head in the process. Alex moved the 6 ton door away from the wall. Ricardo was still alive, hardly clinging onto life.

"Please" he mumbled, trying his best to plea for mercy.

Alex slammed the door again, this time he heard the crack of his skull, as he went silent. Alex moved the door again. Ricardo didn't survive the second slam, his head was nearly flattened, one of his eyes was barley popping out, and blood was pouring out of his mouth, nose and ears.

"Jessica" Alex said through his radio.

"Alex? Did you find him? Are you alright?" Jessica asked.

"He's dead" Alex replied.

"Good, but now we have to worry about the army of thugs converging on your position." Jessica said.

"Hide, I'll take care of it, out." Alex said

Alex muted his radio and looked towards the window. He pulled out the vile of blue liquid, and drank it all in one quick gulp. Alex's body started tingling, before turning into a sharp pain. He lost control of his legs and collapsed on the ground. He rolled around in pain as the pharmaceutical and parasite fought each other.

~" _Man down! Man down! Get me a medic!"_

 _~"Were outnumbered and outgunned, we need to fall back!"_

" _No one is coming for us!"_

" _ARRHHHHHHHAAHHH"_

After about 40 seconds, it all stopped. The pain ceased and Alex got a burst of energy.

Alex didn't know what he'd done, and he doesn't know if he fucked his body up, but he couldn't worry about that now, he had an army of los muertos goons converging on the hotel. Alex got up slowly, and looked towards the window. Alex waited for a moment, before sprinting towards the window and jumping right through it.

Alex fell seven stories and crashed into the pavement, the pavement crumbled and any object near him flew 15 feet away. All of the men sent to kill Alex looked onto him with shock, some with fear. Unaware of their fate. Alex stood up and looked unto the crowd of gang members, and his Armor coated him, this time with his eyes outlined with an orange tint. Suddenly, Alex sprinted towards the goons.

All of the goons began to shoot at Alex, .50 cal trucks and assault rifles shook the ground. Alex reached one of the goons and sent a current through his body, electrocuting him, before jumping up, and throwing him at another goon, shocking him as well.

A .50 cal truck attempted to ram him, but Alex stopped it dead in its tracks. The gunner's head slammed into the roof of the car. Alex lifted the car up from the front and flipped it over before stomping on the ground to cause a small shockwave, sending goons flying 20 feet away.

"Were dropping like flies! We need more guys!" one of the gang members shouted into a radio.

Alex ran to the other .50 cal truck and jumped up, punching out the windshield and grabbing the drive. Then he climbed up the truck and grabbed the gunner. With one goon in each hand, Alex jumped of the truck and slammed their heads into the ground, before throwing their corpses at other gang members.

Alex heard a horn; he turned around and saw some of the gang members retreating, running towards a convoy of 5 trucks and a helicopter, all full of men and headed right for Alex.

Alex didn't waste any time, he charged at the convoy as fast as he could. The men disembarked and the .50 cals opened fire. Alex reached the first truck and set his hands ablaze, before ramming his hand through the hood of the pickup. The truck was set ablaze and he kicked it into the truck behind it, disabling it.

The driver of the second truck got out and attempted to smack Alex with his rifle, but Alex caught it and yanked it from his hands, before kicking him into a nearby wall. Alex's eyes turned towards the helicopter, which was shining a spotlight on Alex, and attempting to land more guys, who were currently shooting him from the chopper. Alex yanked the trucks door off and turned towards the helicopter, before flinging the door like a Frisbee. The helicopter pilot tried to maneuver away but he was too slow, the door went right through the glass and impaled the pilot. The helicopter spun out of control, some of the guys fell off and others held on for their life. The helicopter spun un-controllably and crashed into the ground, the blade slamming into the ground and breaking, sending shrapnel everywhere.

Alex ran up t the crashed helicopter to only see one survivor, who was crawling away from the scene. Alex walked up to him; he turned over and looked at Alex's monstrous appearance in his armor.

"Who—Who are you, man?" the gang member asked.

Alex's simple reply was to pull out his pistol, and shoot him in the head.

* * *

Jennifer was still on the roof, looking down on Alex. Shocked at what he just pulled off. She had only heard about him through briefing with Gabriel. She hadn't even seen the news reports.

As she was looking down on Alex, multiple black dropship's flew over her, vibrating the surface she was on. Upon closer look, she noticed the front cockpit with the red glass. The same dropship's that were used by Talon in Italy.

"What the fuck?" she said to herself.

Jessica put down her rifle and got on her radio.

"Gabriel, this is Jessica, come in over!" she said, over the sounds of gunfire.

Gabriel had been flown back to Watchpoint Gibraltar. Gabriel, Jack and Ana were all in the comms room, waiting to hear any update on the mission. So Jessica's transmission definitely got their attention.

"Jessica this is Gabriel, what's the situation" Gabriel asked.

"Ricardo is dead and Alex is taking care of the last los muertos members in the area, but I think we got out Intel wrong….." Jessica said.

Jack and Ana looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"I think it's Talon who's been supporting los muertos and not the cartel. I just counted 6 Talon dropships fly over me, over" Jessica said.

"Copy that Jessica" Gabriel said.

"Hey, did you know Alex could shape shift?" Jessica said.

"What?" Gabriel responded.

"I know!" Jessica said excitedly.

Jack leaned over and got on the comms.

"Jessica now isn't the time. Do you have any fly cams on you?" Jack asked.

"No sir" Jessica responded.

"Do you have anything you could record this with?" Jack asked again.

"I have a helmet cam…but i don't have a helmet." Jessica said.

"That's fine, i need you to use that and record everything that happens, understand?" Jack ordered.

"Roger that, I'm going to need clear comms, out." Jessica said.

"if Talon is supporting every organization were up against, were in trouble." Jack said.

"One thing at a time, Jack" Gabriel said back.

* * *

Once Alex finished the last of the gangsters, he took notice to the six dropships approaching. Some of them veered off from the group and laded else ware, but three of them had spotlights on Alex. As they approached the ground, the side doors opened to reveal the same guys who attacked the train back in Michigan, with the same uniforms and red eyes. The only thing different were the weapons, which were suppressed assault rifles. Some of the troops looked to have a bit more protection, and had bigger rifles. But for some reason they weren't engaging.

The squads all stepped off and got to cover, and began to open fire. Alex could tell just by the way the held their rifles they were trained, hell they were even showing similarities to light infantry tactics, but that wouldn't be a problem for Alex.

Alex charged at the squads, but was immediately hit by a grenade, launched form one of their 40mm grenade launchers.

"No effect!"

"Hit him again!"

Another grenade was launched but Alex managed to dodge it, and ran towards the squad again. Before they could get another shot off, Alex scaled the side of a building and jumped, landing right on top of one of the troops. The troops all spread out, surrounding Alex. One of them launched a wire from his rifle, as did the others. Alex grabbed one of the wires and pulled a Talon soldier in, wrapping his arm around his helmet and snapping his neck swiftly, before kicking the body at another grunt.

Alex then turned around and grabbed the face of one of the grunt and threw the grunt behind him. Ales saw that one of the more armored troopers was taking aim. Alex ran at him be the grunt fired what seemed to be a shotgun, which send Alex flying, but he recovered before he hit the ground. The enforcer fired his weapon again, but Alex was prepared for it, and braced himself, the shot had little effect. Alex then grabbed his pistol and fired three shots, all in small areas where his armor didn't cover. The enforcer yelled and fell to his knees. Alex ran up to him and kicked him in the head sending him crashing into the ground.

The rest of the squads began to fall back, while still shooting at Alex. Before Alex could give chase, a bullet hit him square in the head. Alex recoiled in surprise, and looked around for the source of the shot. As he was looking another bullet hit him in the head. Alex looked around again, and saw no one.

Alex began to use a method he used in the seals to flush out a sniper. He began to move his head unpredictably and walked in an unpredictable manner. The suddenly Alex stopped, which was enough to trick the sniper into firing. Alex moved out of the way quickly and saw a red tracer round zoom right past his head. Alex looked up and saw the sniper.

Alex dodged another shot and ran after the sniper, scaling up the building she was on. Once Alex got up the sniper was making a run for it, but he wasn't going to let her. Alex ran and jumped in the air, landing in front of the sniper. The sniper dropped her rifle and pulled out her side arm, she fired, But Alex slipped to the right, she adjusted her aim and fired, Alex slipped it once more. The sniper gave up and attempted to jump off the ledge, but Alex grabbed her legs before she could get away.

The sniper panicked, attempting to kick Alex and break free. Alex then swung her around 180 degrees and smacked her head right on the ledge of a concrete wall.

Alex looked down from the rooftop and saw another squad of Talon troops running to his last known position. Alex waited till they passed and ran off the building landing behind them. Once Alex landed he kicked the closest trooper, sending him flying into the rest of the squad. Alex stomped on one of them before he could get up. An enforcer raised his shotgun but Alex grabbed hit and yanked it out of his hands, throwing it at a troopers face. Before the trooper could run Alex threw him into a wall, and kicked him in the chest.

AS Alex turned around Alex was nearly stabbed in the face, but managed to slip it in time. He didn't even have time to counter as the blade slashed him across the head. Alex jumped and flipped over the person trying to stab him. Once he got some distance he had a better look. It was a Talon Assassin. Alex hardly had any time because she blinked up to a balcony above him and launched towards Alex. Alex managed to jump out of the way. The assassin kept trying to slash him, Alex could dodge them but he had trouble catching them, or countering her, a few of her slashes made contact, but they hardly did anything, she was just an annoyance. Alex had enough and sent an electrical surge through his body, the assassin's blade then landed on Alex sending the wave up her blade and into her suit. The assassin got electrocuted and her suit malfunctioned, she could no longer dash in the blink of an eye.

The assassin still tried her luck however, and swung at Alex. Bur Alex was able to catch it and pick up the assassin by her neck. Alex didn't even want to hear a plea, he just squeezed. The assassin kicked and struggled by grew weaker by the second. The gargles of blood were heard before the assassin's body went limp. Alex threw the body behind him and walked out into the main street, where he was immediately shot at.

Alex ran towards the Talon troops and began to drop them like flies, one by one. The Talon troops turned tail and ran, turning a corner. Alex ran after them but the second he turned the corner, he was rammed into a wall. Alex struggled a little bit, but managed to pry whatever it was off of him. It was a man in a huge power exoskeleton with miniguns for arms.

"Holy shit" Alex mumbled.

The heavy followed up with a back hand, knock Alex off balance, and charging him, pinning him against a car. The heavy tried to bash his face with his minigun, but Alex dodged it, causing the heavy's arm to be caught in the car. The heavy got his arm free but was immediately kicked by Alex. The heavy flew into a brick wall, but recovered and raised its miniguns at Alex, and opened fire. The bullets hit Alex bad had little effect, other than moving him a few inches. Alex ran and jumped off a car and kicked the heavy square in the chest and into the brick wall again.

The heavy charged but Alex was ready for it, he resisted against the heavy, both grunting due the effort they were putting in to get the upper hand. Alex managed to turn the heavy a full 180 degrees, and kicked him once more into a car. Alex then jumped in front of him for a follow up. The heavy went to smack him with his gun, but Alex caught it, and pulled as hard as he could. Alex pulled for about 6 seconds before the arm completely ripped off. The heavy screamed in pain as he watched his arm get thrown to the pavement like trash.

Alex followed up with ten punches to the chest. Before jumping up and landed on the car the heavy was leaning against. Alex then grabbed the sides of his head and lifted him up and began to squeeze. The heavy resisted, and almost broke free a few ties, but Alex was persistent.

Alex screamed and the helmet began to give in, the heavy was screaming too, in an attempt to break free. To stop this, Alex lifted him up even more and squeezed harder. The heavy was completely off the ground now, and his helmet was about to break. Suddenly, Alex screamed louder and his hands were set ablaze, and melted through the helmet. The heavy's screams went from screams of rage to screams of pain as his skin was starting to melt.

Suddenly, the helmet melted enough to a point where Alex could squeeze right through it. In one final push Alex squeezed as hard as he could, easily getting through the helmet and flattening the Heavy's head.

Alex dropped the Heavy's body and looked around for anymore hostiles. The heavy was the last one, the rest fell back. Alex sat down on their roof of the car, panting. He heard the sounds of engines starting looked up to see the same dropships leaving, probably with the troops that made it out.

"Hey Alex" Jessica called from above him.

Alex looked up and saw Jessica leaning over the edge.

"That was quite the show you out on here" Jessica joked.

"Yep" Alex shouted back.

"Alright, get up here, our evac's gonna arrive any minute." Jessica said.

Alex obliged and got up, before scaling the building and jumping to the roof. The first thing Alex noticed was the dead sniper. Jessica noticed his stares.

"Yeah, she tried to shoot you, she didn't know i was here so it was pretty easy." Jessica joked.

"What are these guys, some sort of PMC? A paramilitary organization?" Alex asked.

"Neither, it was Talon. A terrorist organization" Jessica replied.

Alex's eyes widened. "A ter—a terrorist organization, how the fuck did ANYONE let them get his big?"

"They took advantage of the Omnic Crisis, the world was recovering and they were building their organization" Jessica said.

"And what's Overwatch doing?" Alex asked.

"We WERE doing a lot, but Blackwatch is suspended, which is where you and I come in." Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I'll keep it short; Gabriel shot a guy who wasn't supposed to be killed, the public fund out and the UN suspended Blackwatch. So they used me at first to go on missions, because the UN didn't know who i was, and now you….well they know who you are, but they don't know your affiliation" Jesscia said.

"So I'm some sort of substitute soldier?" Alex asked,

Jessica laughed. "I'm a permanent member, and I'm sure after this you will be too, it's just that Gabriel and the rest of the team can't be deployed." Jessica explained.

Before Alex could say anything the dropship pulled up, and the ramp opened.

"Now let's go, I'm tired and I haven't eaten anything in two days, and I get irritable when I'm hungry" Jessica said, before climbing onto the dropship.

Alex followed and sat down, and pulled the pistol from his holster.

"Here" Alex said. Holding the pistol out.

"Keep it, I've got another one" Jessica said, tapping on her holster.

"You brought two pistols?" Alex asked.

"You never know" Jessica replied with a cheeky grin.

"You're alright" Alex said.

"i know" Jessica replied. Which made Alex chuckle.

"Alright, im tired as all hell because sleeping in a noisy cell is rather difficult, so wake me up when were on approach to wherever we're going" Alex said.

"You got it" Jessica said, as she began to rest her eyes.

Shortly after the dropship took off, Alex fell asleep. This was the first time in a while Alex actually had time to catch a good rest. He didn't sleep in Michigan and was always on edge in the cell, worried they would come in and try to kill him.

But Alex knew that wasn't the case, as they let him off to prove himself, which he thought he did quite well. And he trusted Jessica, he wouldn't normally trust someone that quick but she reminded him of his men in the SEAL's, and her attitude showed that she trusted Alex with no hesitation, willing to give him a chance. Maybe Alex could actually make things work in this new world…


	10. Affiliation

**Dorado, Mexico 23:00**

Captain Swafford was at the site where the previous events had unfolded. He had come with the reinforcements sent out to assist, but whoever was responsible had only left minutes before, AND THEY WERE TOO LATE. bodies of both Talon and Los Muertos's men were lying in the streets, and civilians were hesitant to come out of their homes, some were even too afraid to look out their windows.

Dropships were swiftly flying in and picking up any survivors or Talon's wounded, leaving the wounded gang members to fend for themselves.

"Sir" an officer shouted.

Swafford looked over to the officer and walked towards him, he place his hand on his shoulder and brought his ear closer to the officer, as the dropships engines were roaring.

"So, what's his status?" Swafford asked.

The officer shook his head. "He's gone sir, whoever wanted him dead must of really hated this guy"

"Shit" Swafford mumbled.

Swafford turned around to take one last look, the last of the drophsips were landing, but to Swafford they were taking far too long. Swafford rushed over to the officer and nudged him slightly.

"Let's go" Swafford said, rushing the officer onto the dropship, which had everyone waiting onboard except Swafford and his officer.

The officer resisted slightly, hesitant to leave so early.

"Sir, what's the hurry? We still have wounded to pick up." The officer said.

Just as the officer finished his sentence, a bright sudden burst of light blinded their eyes, followed by one of the Talon dropships exploding and crashing into the ground.

" _That's_ our fucking hurry, move it!" Swafford shouted, shoving the officer onto the dropship.

Another dropship began to ascend, Swafford could see it pop its flares as it took off, but it was too late. A missile collided with the side of the dropship, sending it colliding into the street below, followed by two fighter jets whizzing overhead.

"Pilot! Get a fucking move on!" Swafford yelled.

He looked back, and saw at least 10 military dropships approaching, with some already fast roping troops onto rooftops and streets. All of the Talon dropships had already taken off, and left the remaining gang members to fend for themselves.

The ramp to the dropships closed, and for a few seconds the sounds of heavy gunfire could be heard as they grew further and further away from the city.

Once Swafford knew he was in the clear, he sat down, relieved at the fact that his dropship wasn't hit. He sat back in the seat and took a deep breath.

"Does that…happen often?" the officer asked.

Swafford looked up at him for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"No, they never used to prepare for us, all we would have to do his prepare for possible contact with Overwatch, never the military, especially not fighters."

"So what now?" the officer asked.

"Well we're on our way to an emergency rendezvous point, so sit back and pray we don't get blown up." Swafford replied.

* * *

 **15 minutes later.**

Alex was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot out of boredom. Jessica was opposite Alex,cleaning her rifle.

Out of boredom Alex simply observed Jessica cleaning her rifle, but he mainly had his eyes on the rifle itself, he was curious how firearms now changed now as opposed to 30 years ago. After a few minutes of just staring, Jessica peeked her eyes up to Alex and noticed his staring, she chuckled.

"See something you like?" She joked.

"Where did you learn the things you know?" Alex asked abruptly.

"I told you, i gre-"

"Yeah yeah I got that, but WHO taught you?" Alex interrupted.

"Oh, my brother. He's 10 years older than me. I started training when I was five; our father would train both of us. When he turned 18, my dad was a little too old to train us daily. So the responsibility was carried over to my brother. From there, I don't think I really need to explain." Jessica said.

Alex didn't respond, instead je just narrowed his eyes slightly at Jessica. Jessica looked up at Alex, after not receiving any response, she saw him staring.

"Got something else on your mind?" Jessica asked.

"You know, you're a lousy liar." Alex said.

The expression in Jessica's face changed the moment he said that. It was clear that she was trying to hide it, but it wouldn't make it past Alex. She also didn't look up at him; instead she acted like she didn't hear anything, and continued to clean her rifle.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Jessica asked.

"We all lie, every single one of us. Only difference is not everyone is good at it." Alex responded.

Jessica looked back at her rifle and continued to clean it. Alex leaned forward and narrowed his eyes even more. Jessica saw Alex through her peripheral vision, she wouldn't tell anybody this, but the look Alex was giving her was truly terrifying.

"Who were you with before Overwatch, Jessica?" Alex asked, in a sarcastic tone.

Jessica looked up to face Alex's stare.

"Are you always this persistently annoying?" Jessica asked.

"Usually, yeah." Alex responded.

Jessica didn't answer, she just scoffed and went back to cleaning her gun.

Alex sat back, hoping to rest a bit longer before they reached their destination.

"Where headed anyway, same place?" Alex asked.

Jessica chuckled. "Nope, were headed back to the HQ, apparently your arrival caused some confusion, so they want to sort it out ASAP. Policing the world is hard work you know."

Alex grunted at her remark, but hardly even acknowledged it. Alex just sat back and stared at the ceiling. With a faint red light lighting up the ship just enough to see everything, and the ambient sound of the engines, a warm feeling overcame Alex, and he began to get lost in his own thoughts.

However, in the middle of losing himself in his own head, a sudden realization soon snapped into Alex's head. He hardly even knew these people at all, and he decided it would be a good idea to roll with them so quickly without question. Alex felt like a fool, Alex would have never made a decision like this, and he still wasn't sure if it would cost him.

Even if it did, why would he care? Everything he ever knew was taken from him, and now he's trapped in a world with no tools to start a new life, he felt like a living ghost. He wasn't too fond of his sudden new powers either, everything changed to quickly for him.

Alex sighed "what the fuck am I doing here?" he said to himself.

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring throughout the dropship.

Both Jessica and Alex looked at each other, and then the pilot; who was looking at her radar.

"I've got a goddamn radar warning!" the pilot shouted.

"Shit" Alex said to himself as he strapped into his seat, and looked out the window above the seat next to him. He saw a fighter jet emerge through the cloud layer, which immediately fired a missile. Fortunately, the pilot deployed is flares in time and made a hard turn to the right, resulting in a near miss.

"Command this is Falcon, come in!" the pilot said into his radio.

" _Falcon this is HQ, go ahead"_

"We've come under attack by an enemy fighter jet, I've deployed defensive procedures and it's clear we're unarmed but it won't let up. How copy over?"

" _Roger, continue deploying defensive procedures until we can get Commander Morrison on"_

"Damn it!" The pilot yelled.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Might as well put me on fucking hold!" The pilot replied.

"Can these guys find their head from their own ass? Why do we need to wait?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Because you're here, I guess you're special to those clowns!" The pilot replied.

"Can't you try to establish communication with the jet!?" Jessica yelled.

"Don't you think I've fucking tried that?!" The pilot yelled back

* * *

 **Overwatch HQ**

Jack and Ana quickly made their way to the command room, where they had just received a call that the Blackwatch ship was in trouble. They walked up to the communications terminal both standing over the operators shoulders.

"Falcon this is Commander Morrison, what's the situation?"

" _Sir, we've come under attack by an enemy fighter jet, presumably Mexican air force; we've deployed defensive procedures but it won't let up."_

"Have you made radio contact?" Jack asked.

" _Non Responsive sir"_

"Well we could try to-

" _Shit incoming thirty mills!"_

 _ **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

The sound of the gun filled the entire room; staff turned their heads at the commotion. Supersonic cracks of bullets flying by the ship could be heard. Ana had widened her eyes, unsure if the jet had hit the ship.

" _Were still breathing"_ The pilot said.

"We'll see what we can do, wait one" Jack said.

 **Blackwatch Dropship**

"So, basically were here to fend this thing off on our own!" The pilot shouted.

"And how exactly are we expected to do that?" Jessica asked.

"That…. is a good question." The pilot replied, making another sharp turn.

The alarm blared throughout the ship once more. The pilot made a sharp turn while deploying flares, but the missile was quick, and it had hit a flare that had just popped out, resulting in a hit. The ship shook violently, throwing things around and causing everyone's ears to ring.

"Fuck! We're hit! We're hit!"

The impact caused the ramp lock to come loose, causing it to drop open about halfway. Light objects began to fly out of the ship; furious winds beat down on everyone inside. The fighter jet was now in plain view, tailing the ship and mirroring its every move.

"Fuck this" Alex said.

Alex un buckled from his seat and sprung up, immediately looking for something to use as some sort of weapon.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jessica shouted.

"Well I'm not just going to sit down like some dumbass while I'm being shot at!" Alex replied.

Right away, Alex saw a large crate in the corner of the ship and ran for it. The Fighter jet at the same time fired its guns, Alex watched as the glowing tracers made their way towards the ship and through the metal door, before his vision went black and an excruciating pain overwhelmed him. The impact caused Alex to fly and collide with the back of the pilot's seat, he clutching his face.

"Holy shit!" Jessica shouted, running over to Alex and kneeling next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

It didn't take long for the pain to start dissipating, and for his face to start its repair, luckily for him he was bit by a piece shrapnel, not the bullet. Alex shouted as he quickly sprung up. He deployed his armor, and ran for the crate once more. He made it successfully, picking up the crate and positioning himself. Alex aimed, and when the right time came, he spun around and threw the crate out as hard as he could.

The Crate collided with the canopy of the fighter Jet, breaking the glass completely, but sparing the pilot. The pilot immediately ejected from the aircraft, leaving it to fall freely into the ocean below. Alex stood by the ramp berthing heavily, watching the jet until it hit the ocean.

He stood by the ramp for moments, feeling the wind rush over him as he admired the city lights on the horizon. He quickly shifted out of his armor and pulled a chain on the ramp, closing it completely. Before turning around and sitting back down.

Jessica had just saw the whole event transpire, but didn't say a word to Alex, simply stared at him. Alex looked at Jessica for a moment, but remained silent, before looking away to rest his eyes. Jessica knew not to say anything, she was just thankful for the help.

"HQ this is Falcon, scratch one" The pilot said, as she turned around to face Alex.

The pilot stared at Alex for a few moments, before he caught her stare. She gave him a slight nod. Alex nodded back, accepting the gesture of gratitude.

" _Falcon this is HQ, did it break off or is it neutralized?"_

"Neutralized" The pilot responded. "What is Jack getting coffee or some crap?" the pilot followed up.

" _Can you confirm? Over."_

The pilot rolled her eyes _"_ Negative, all I know is that the pilot ejected"

" _Solid copy, RTB, let us know when you're approaching"_

"Solid copy HQ, Falcon out" the pilot said.

"That's Fio by the way" Jessica said, still shaken from the events that just transpired.

Alex looked up for a split second before replying with a "Mhm." He didn't really want to talk to anybody; he just got caught up in his own thoughts, that and the stinging pain residing in his face.

These thoughts went on for a few minutes, before Alex decided to get some rest; his head was still throbbing from that impact. He leaned back and used his arm to cover his eyes, letting people know not to bother him.

* * *

 **Talon FOB**

Commander Swafford and several other officers were watching recovered cctv and helmet footage from the attack. And there was no question now; it was the same guy from the train, the same guy from Michigan.

"I doubt he's here by coincidence" one of the officers said.

"Don't think anyone thought that" Another replied.

"The guy went straight for Ricardo, ripped off the door to the safe room and killed him, Overwatch would be the only people with any interest in killing him" Swafford said.

An officer shook his head "Sir that's impossible, Overwatch is stretched out thin as it is and Blackwatch is suspended, not to mention how brutally he Ricardo was killed"

"Being suspended hasn't stopped Blackwatch in the past, and they don't have a problem with killing. Overwatch is losing, they can't police the world and fight us, and they'll use dirty tactics if they need too" Swafford replied.

"So what happens now?"

"What happens _now_ , is that we lay low. We can't risk our FOB being compromised. I'll get in contact with the higher ups, see what we can do." Swafford said.

"And what do we do?" An officer asked.

"Tell your men what I just told you. I'll update you as soon as I can" Swafford ordered.

"Right away sir" one of the officers said, before all of them swiftly walked off.

Swafford quickly stood up "STOP!" Swafford yelled, making the officers stop in their tracks.

"When I address you, I expect ALL of you to address me back properly! Is that understood?!" Swafford exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" all of the officers shouted, this time with power behind their shout. Once again, swiftly walking off.

Swafford rolled his eyes "I'm getting too soft" he thought as he scrolled through his tablet, attempting to get into contact with his superiors.

A few minutes passed as Swafford unsuccessfully attempted to make contact. Establishing the communication wasn't an issue, Commander Swafford was just being dismissed, his superiors were part of the inner council, so they usually thought whatever they were doing was more important. Usually it was money related.

Finally, after what seemed to be about 10 minutes of attempting to reach his superior who assigned him this entire operation. Before a word was said, Swafford gestured at how ridiculous how long he had to wait.

"I know, I know." The member said.

"This crap can't keep happening." Swafford replied.

"I was busy, I'm sorry. But I'm here now, what do you need?"

"Ricardo's dead, and about half of my men are gone, as well as all of the los Meurtos lowlifes you made me work with." Swafford said.

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down, what happened exactly?"

"The guy they were hunting down in Michigan and the guy who foiled the train operation, he came here and killed our contact" Swafford replied.

The council member sat in silence, not muttering a word.

"I was just as surprised as you were, I'll send you all the footage we collected, and I want you to bring this to the entire council. My suggestion would be to pull out, I lost half of my company and the military knows we're here now, we need to formulate a new plan" Swafford said.

"I agree, but I'll bring this to the council ASAP, hopefully you'll have an answer within 24 hours, for now just do your best to lay low" The member said.

"Will do" Swafford replied, before cutting the feed.

Swafford then leaned back before letting out a big sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shit"

* * *

 **Blackwatch dropship, 05:00**

Alex woke up to the dropship vibrating, his eyes seemingly glued shut. "Shit" Alex muttered.

Alex sat up and began to stretch and get his eyes adjusted. He looked out the window and saw their destination approaching. Right away ne noticed it was much larger than where they previously brought him; the landing area alone was massive.

"Where are we?" Alex asked, still adjusting his eyes.

"Overwatch Headquarters, Switzerland" Jessica replied, getting up from her seat.

"Ugh" Alex muttered, pulling himself off the seat.

Jessica furrowed her brow "What?"

"Everyone in Switzerland speaks German for French….I can't German or French" Alex replied.

Jessica chuckled. "Don't worry, neither can three quarters of the agents here, you'll fit right in."

"Doubt it" Alex mumbled.

By now, the dropship had already begun to make its decent onto the tarmac below. The ship jerked as the landing gear made contact with the ground. The ramp dropped, and both Alex and Jessica walked off. Right away Alex took in a breath of fresh air, before taking a look around.

The base was much bigger than it looked form inside the ship, the hanger itself was nearly the size of a football field, and there was more than one. On top of that it was far from vacant, there were dozens of staff walking about all doing different things.

"Jessica, Alex!" A voice called over.

Alex explored his surroundings for a few moments longer before drawing his attention to whoever called him. Jesse was walking over to the pair, cigar in hand, though you could tell he just woke up.

"How'd it go?" Jesse asked.

"Can't complain, I hardly did anything but hey, Ricardo's dead." Jessica joked.

Jesse chuckled. "Don't care who killed the feller, just as long as he's dead."

Alex decided to keep his mouth shut, as he was still having some doubts and suspicions about this whole thing. He didn't care how suspicious or odd it looked, he decided until proven otherwise, these people couldn't be trusted.

"Anyway, Jessica you're free to go do whatever for now. But Alex needs to come with me; Gabriel's got something for ya."

"Fine by me" Jessica said, slinging her rifle on her shoulder. "I'm about to pass out anyway, wake me if you need me"

"Will do" Jesse replied, before he began to lead Alex out of the hanger.

"And hold onto that pistol I gave ya! I didn't want to have to scrap it!" Jessica shouted, walking the opposite direction.

Alex pulled out the pistol Jessica gave him and began to inspect it. By his standards, it was a beautiful weapon, one worth collecting. But by this worlds modern standards it would be an old out of date pistol, to him that was no big deal.

Jesse chuckled as he admired the weapon. "That's the gun she gave you?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders "Meh, and guns a gun, cowboy like you should know it's the shooter, not the gun."

"That doesn't apply to someone who wipes is ass with anyone who points a gun at him" Jesse joked, getting a chuckle out of Alex.

"On another note, I'm sure Jessica's gonna be real fond of your help, she could use it" Jesse said.

Alex furrowed his brow "Was she not getting any before?"

"Hell no, we're suspended because of Gabe's bullshit, we brought her in because we can't go anywhere 'officially'…I mean c'mon were Blackwatch y'think were just gonna stop?" Jesse replied.

"And what was this _bullshit_?" Alex asked.

"That's a story for when we got beers in our hand" Jesse said.

After that, the two walked in silence. Jesse led Alex through the HQ, of course wherever Alex went he turned heads, he expected it, it was just annoying.

After a few more minutes of walking, Jesse led Alex to a seemingly vacant office, only housing two chairs and a computer. Alex looked around for a few moments before taking a seat on the chair opposite the desk.

"So Gabriel looks to have stepped out, he shouldn't be too long so I wouldn't get too cozy now" Jesse said.

Alex leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed, patiently waiting for Gabriel. Jesse was leaning against the wall and humming a song to himself, again you could tell he was trying his best to stay awake.

A few minutes passed, and Alex was still waiting in the now vacant room, bored out of his mind he turned to face Jesse, only to be surprised to find nobody in the room with him. He could have sworn Jesse's humming and mumbling the entire time. Not even a few seconds pass before the door opens again, and Gabriel walks into the office, rubbing his eyes and holding up a clipboard with paper.

Alex watched with a furrowed brow as Gabriel moped over to the desk, before slapping the clipboard down on the desk. Gabriel slowly looked up to look at Alex, who was meeting his stare with what almost seemed to be a look of confusion; it looked like Gabriel hadn't slept in days.

"That's your contract" Gabriel said abruptly, pointing at the clipboard.

Alex and Gabriel stared at each other for a few more moments, before he sat up and grabbed the clipboard and pen.

"You're a very interesting man" Alex said, as he began to look over the contract.

"Oh don't you get started too" Gabriel annoyingly replied.

Alex chuckled lightly "Not saying it's a bad thing...and you could at least buy me dinner first" Alex joked, waving the contract around.

"Ha-ha" Gabriel explained sarcastically. "Just read the damn thing"

Alex obliged, and began to look over the contract. It was a contract for him to be officially signed onto to Overwatch as well as Blackwatch. It covered his living situation, his job, his pay, but most importantly, nothing in this contract said anything about owing his entire life to these people, though he knew they wouldn't really have a say in that if it came down to it.

Alex hesitated for a moment, but he swiftly picked up the pen and signed the piece of paper, then dropped the clipboard back onto the desk. Gabriel furrowed his brow, and looked at Alex's signature, before looking up at Alex.

"That's it? No arguments, no remarks, no refusal?" Gabriel questioned.

"I read the fine print, I don't see any issues. You want me to re-read?" Alex joked.

"No I'm not complaining, just wouldn't expect a man in your…predicament to be so accepting" Gabriel replied.

Alex chuckled "Well I don't exactly have a lot of options, might as well join the people _not_ trying to kill me."

"Fair enough, I'm gonna go find Jack, he wants to lock this up." Gabriel said, waving the clipboard and headed towards the door.

Just before Gabriel reached the door, it slid open, revealing Jesse with two coffees's in his hand. Gabriel extinctive reached for one, but Jesse slipped past him and held one out to Alex.

"Seriously?" Gabriel griped.

"Did you just come back from Mexico?" Jesse joked, taking a large generous sip.

"Does it look like I can drink that?" Alex sarcastically asked.

Jesse zoned out for a moment, before motioning for Gabriel to take the cup "Good point"

Gabriel took the coffee and muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room.

Jesse chuckled "C'mon, I was told you bring you to the infirmary, no idea what for"

"Lead the way." Alex replied.

Alex followed Jesse out the door, and they began to walk to the infirmary, with Alex looking around the bustling hallways.

"So, a navy SEAL. That must have been interesting." Jesse said.

"Yeah, I've been told going through 2 years of hell just to be frozen is _exhilarating_." Alex retorted.

"Oh c'mon, aside from training, being a _seal_ can't be all that boring."

"You'd be surprised" Alex said. "Though still a little more fun than playing dressup" He said, mocking Jesse's choice of outfit.

"Ouch" Jesse replied.

Alex could see a medical sign toward the end of the long corridor, as well as the entrance. Jesse began to talk again, but he was being muffled by Alex, who was focusing his gaze at the mammoth of a man walking out of the infirmary. It was Reinhardt, he was in a sling, limping and had a giant bruise on the side of his face.

Alex and Reinhardt locked eyes as they walked towards each other. It wasn't in a hostile manner however. No threats, no angry looks, just neutral expressions, almost as they were sizing each other up once more, though nothing would come of it. They both maintained eye contact until they walked passed one another.

Alex stood outside the infirmary watching him as he limped down the hallway.

"Alex, you comin?" Jesse asked.

Alex narrowed his eyes, still looking at Reinhardt. "I nearly killed him"

"I'm aware, he's lucky he's walking right now" Jesse said.

"Hmph, then I shoulda kicked a bit harder" Alex mumbled, just loud enough for Jesse to hear. Jesse's eyes widened slightly and he let out a huge sigh, and followed Alex into the infirmary.

Upon walking into the infirmary, Alex saw Angela working near a hospital bed with her back towards the two, with two other two doctors working alongside her, who also saw Alex come in, but understandably nervous in his presence, as the two were just darting their eyes between themselves and Alex, not wanting to be the first to speak to him.

"Is it something in my teeth" Alex sarcastically asked.

Upon hearing that, Angela spun around to face Alex and the two doctors turned to face Angela. Angela shot her two staff a slitty eyed gaze, and told them to get back to what they were doing. Angela then turned to face Jesse and Alex, greeting the two with a warm smile.

"Gentleman" Angela greeted.

"Angela" Jesse responded.

Alex only gave a slight nod.

Angela let out a sigh of relief. "Alex, if you could follow me please"

Alex gazed at Jesse before obliging, and followed Angela over to a work desk.

"So I seemed to find a way to temporarily sooth the irritation in your respiratory system" Angela said, turning around to reveal a mask, along with a small white container.

Alex furrowed his brow as he looked at the mask; with his gaze starting between the mask and Angela.

"Your solution to my mask was _another_ mask?" Alex asked.

Angela smirked "No, our solution to your mask was a _better_ mask" she said, holding it out.

Alex took the mask and began inspecting it. It looked similar to his current mask, only it had a sleeker look with smaller cartridges.

"What's so special about it?" Alex asked.

"Well, it does what you mask already does, but designed to pump narcotics into your reparatory system, these will sooth your respiratory system for a little while; hopefully allowing you take the mask off for a period of time." Angela replied.

"How long?" Alex asked.

"Hard to say, but minimum should be twelve hours, we should know more after you get a chance to use it. Put it on before you go to sleep and you should be able to go a day without needing it." She replied.

"Hmph…thanks….is that it?" Alex asked.

"For now" Angela replied, still wearing a warm smile.

Alex slitted his eyes for a brief moment, he just thought her constant smiling was a little unsettling, and quite frankly found her a little too….cheerful. Not anything threatening, but annoying to Alex to say the least.

Alex nodded before turning around and walking back over to Jesse, who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"That was quick" Jesse remarked.

"Yep, got myself a welcoming gift" Alex said as he waved the mask out in front of him.

"Neat" Jesse said sarcastically.

Alex sighed "So what happens now?"

"I think that's it, and by the look of those funny eyes of yours, you could use some sleep, follow me" Jesse said, as he began to walk away from Alex.

"Hey, I happen to like my eyes" Alex joked, catching up to Jesse.

"Oh yeah, think they make you look dreamy?" Jesse retorted.

"No, they just scare the shit out of people." Alex said while he chuckled.

"oh cmon their not tha-"

Alex cut Jesse off by staring off at something behind him; he turned his head only to see an armed guard, intentionally trying his best to not look at Alex. Alex finished by looking back at Jesse with a furrowed brow.

"Okay, fair enough"

* * *

 **Else ware**

Gabriel and Moira were in one of the HQ's laboratories, with Moira looking through a microscope and Gabriel standing over her shoulder.

"Again, it's nothing like anything I've seen, this materials foreign to me, stop asking" Moira barked.

"Well what can you tell me about it? Since you've been trying to find out what it is for the last hour. " Gabriel asked.

"Fine" Moira said, walking over to a nearby screen.

"The material is strong and flexible, its shares properties with Tungsten Carbide, on top of his extreme durability, the armor will press inward when hit, causing smaller rounds to ricochet or stop in their tracks, larger calibers have a possibility to penetrate, but the best option would be plasma rounds. Also, the density of his armor is 1/7 of Tungsten Carbide, which allows him to keep is mobility." Moira replied.

"So he's a walking tank?" Gabriel asked.

"With his armor, yes, without his armor though I'm not sure, he would have to consent to testing himself. But by the looks of the videos he can regenerate any lost limbs or tissue extremely quickly, though I'm not sure what happens to left over fragmentation. It's truly a lethal grand design."

"I miss when parasites just lived inside you and ate." Gabriel joked.

"Don't we all….I can't even fathom how a parasite can alter biology like this." Moira replied.

"So we're done here?" Gabriel asked.

"You are, I'm going to stick around, ever since you got us suspended I haven't had much to do" Moira said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving Moira to run her tests in the lab.

* * *

5 **minutes later**

Jesse led Alex to a rather discreet area of the base, completely vacant of people, and the lighting was darker in this area. At the end of the empty corridor, was a locked door with a keypad on the side, which Jesse led Alex too.

Jesse punched some numbers into the keypad, opening the door. On the other side of the door, there were eleven doors, five on each side and one at the end of the hall; which looked less rundown than the area Alex just came from.

Jesse led Alex to the end of the hall, and pointed to the last door on the right side.

"All yours" Jesse said, as he pushed the door open.

Before Alex could even get a chance to look inside, Jesse was already walking away.

"Uhhh, shouldn't I get the code for the door?" Alex asked.

"You won't need it, you'll find out why" Jesse said, before disappearing into one of the rooms.

Alex sighed, he didn't like how chaotic and all over the place they were, two days ago he was their prisoner. That thought kept running through his head, something about this whole ordeal seemed off, they trusted him a little _too_ much.

Alex snapped out of his train of thought and turned to face the door in front of him, before pushing it open. The pitch black room was lit up automatically, shining up the entire room. To Alex's surprise the small room was more like a dorm. Complete with a bed, small desk and even a small bathroom. Alex thought it was going to be a cell-style room, but in comparison this was luxury. The room was quiet, with only the sounds of the ventilation to be heard, Alex liked it, a place to call his own.

Alex cracked a small smile before taking a look around the small room, combing the area for anything they could use to watch him, though he knew even if there were, he wouldn't find anything. After a few short moments Alex turned his attention to a duffel bag sitting at the foot of his bed.

Alex hesitantly walked over the duffel bag and began to slowly unzip it.

"I swear if this thing blows up in my face I'm killing everyone" Alex said to himself.

Once open, Alex dumped the contents of the bag onto his bed, before tossing the bag behind him. The first thing that caught his eye was a letter, which was basically his job description and contract, along with his responsibilities, which admittedly Alex was looking forward too.

Along with the letter dropped a watch, along with an earpiece, which would serve as his pager and form of communication. The rest of the bag was full of miscellaneous items, like a uniform which he didn't plan on wearing. Alex gathered all the unneeded items and neatly placed them back in the duffle bag, before setting it aside.

Next thing to deal with was his mask, he hated it, and he didn't want to go another hour with it on. So Alex pulled out the mask Angela had given him, he ripped open the small white box to find to small cartridges, which he put into the corresponding slots on his mask.

Once he got his mask set up, he got ready to take off his current mask, and experience he didn't wish to relive. Alex put one hand on his mask ready to pull it off, and had the other mask lined up. Just as he was about to put it on he hesitated, thinking he heard mumbling again, the same mumbling he heard when alone in the office.

Alex dismissed it, thinking it was just the sounds of the ventilation being funny. He lined up the masks once more.

"Alex" A voice from behind said.

Alex eyes widened as he spun around with his pistol drawn, pointing it where he heard the voice come from. But to Alex's surprise he found no one, once again he was alone in the room. Alex's adrenaline was slowly creeping up as he stood there, waiting for another voice to say something.

Alex stood there for minutes, waiting for even the slightest chirp, but none would come, all he could hear was the silence of the room. So, Alex gave up, he expected to hear it again but didn't want to stand around waiting for it.

"Better not be going nuts" He said to himself, walking over to his mask and picking it up.

Alex quickly re-aligned the mask to get ready to put it on, he made sure to take a big breath in.

"3….2….1"

Alex quickly tore off his mask but felt his heart drop as a fire erupted in his lungs and found he was unable to move. Alex fell to the ground, managing to a get a loud, painful cough out, but he couldn't breathe back in, he tried to yell but couldn't. In his head, the voices were no longer whispering, but replaced with blood curdling screaming. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he felt like something was attempting to communicate with him.

On top of everything else, it felt like lava was coursing through Alex's veins, he kept rolling over in a desperate attempt to extinguish the flame that wasn't there, but nothing he could do would work.

His abdomen felt like he was being gutted with a how knife over and over again, he clutched his abdomen while he looked around for the mask.

After a few short but extremely painful moments, Alex managed to slap the mask onto his face. Right away the voices began to fade along with the pain, as he fell onto his back panting and covered in sweat.

He laid down on the cold hard floor for minutes, taking deep and painless breathes, as the adrenaline coursing through him began to dissipate. While he was lying down, he stared at the ceiling with a blank expression, reflecting on the past few weeks.

"If there is some sort of higher entity watching me….. fuck you" He said, before chuckling at his little remark.

After taking a few moments to catch himself and calm down, he pushed himself off the floor and groggily walked over to his tiny bathroom and stood by the sink, where he looked at himself in the mirror, and what he saw was shocking. The veins under his skin were almost black, and clearly visible. His gray skin was a tiny bit darker and his eyes were more luminescent.

"Oh Jesus Christ" He said, looking at his new monstrous appearance.

Alex stood by the sink for a few minutes, reflecting on what could have caused a reaction that extreme, as every time he's taken off the mask he was only met with breathing pain, the voices and change in appearance were concerning, even for Alex. Suddenly, a startled look appeared on Alex's face, as he had realized that just only the day before he had drank whatever was in that vile, knowing full well what i was meant to do.

Alex started kicking himself; he made a stupid decision that could have cost him his life. He was reluctant to tell Angela or anybody about the vile, as he didn't know what shit storm he could cause by telling them he stole. Instead he decided to let them assume the change in appearance is due to the parasite, even though he expected to be bombarded with questions.

After a few moments Alex decided to get some sleep, as he hasn't slept in days. He walked over to his provided bed and fell back onto it. He sank down into the bed as he let out a large sigh of relief, the bed was surprisingly comfortable it's been a long time since he slept in an even remotely this comfy, even before all this when he lived on base, personal comfort wasn't really in the budget.

Alex laid in the bed for a few minutes staring at the ceiling, thinking ahead this time. What he would do if this didn't work out, or what he would even be doing. He wasn't looking forward to working with anybody however, especially the ones he tried to kill. Because of that he knew they didn't trust him, and in return he didn't trust them, but he would worry about it when the time came. For now, he wanted to catch up on some much needed sleep, which is exactly what he did…

* * *

 **Hi! First of all I want to apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter, I'm sure of of you forgot about the story all together. Between work life and school I haven't had much time to sit down a write, and when I did i couldn't get much done. Anyway, i cant say for sure when the next chapter will be, but you wont be waiting a ridiculous amount of time again, that I promise. Enjoy!**


	11. Rescue, part 1

**06:00, Overwatch HQ, Switzerland.**

 _Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang!_

Alex was awoken from somebody pounding mercilessly at his door, he cracked open his eyes ever so slightly, agitated he'd awoken from one of the best sleeps he's had for a while.

 _Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang!_

Alex sighed, "WHAT!?" he shouted.

"Open the door!" A muffled but familiar voice shouted back.

Alex groaned and got himself out of bed and walked over to the door. The door slid up, revealing Jessica standing in the doorway, holding two coffees, she was furrowing her brow at Alex.

"I heard you can drink this now." Jessica said, holding out one of the cups.

Alex accepted the coffee, but held his annoyed glare at her as he took it.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Gabriel requested to see us for a mission brief, that is unless you want to lay on your ass all day" Jessica joked.

Alex rolled his eyes and stepped out of his room, before letting out yet another big sigh. "Lead the way"

The two began to walk down to the briefing room, the halls were rather empty, with only the occasional agent or maintenance worker passing by, and only the only noise being their footsteps; Alex liked it, mainly because people weren't staring at him like a zoo animal. But he much prfe1rd the silence.

Alex went to take a sip of his coffee, only to recoil his hand back realizing he still had his mask on.

"Hold this for a sec." He said, handing his coffee back to Jessica.

Jessica took the coffee and looked confusingly at Alex, who was tinkering around with his mask. Alex braced himself for the pain that would follow by taking his mask off. He placed his hand on the front of his mask and closed his eyes, inching it off his face ever so slightly. he instantly felt a wiff of cool, soothing air rush down his airway, causing Alex to relax his arms and take an even bigger breath.

'Thank Christ' Alex thought to himself.

Alex took his now luke warm coffee and took a big sip, letting out a large sigh as he finished.

"Tastes like shit" Alex said, before taking another generous sip.

"So…is that thing off for good now?" Jessica asked.

"Nope" He replied.

Alex proceeded to chug the rest of his coffee, he let out a large sigh before tossing the paper cup aside.

"Let's go" Alex said, walking ahead of Jessica, she rolled her eyes as she followed Alex through the empty halls.

 **5 minutes later**

The two arrived at Gabriel's, briefing room, which was just a small room with a rectangle table and a large monitor on the wall, and was located in a secluded part of the base.

Jesse had already beaten the two there, with him sitting at the end of the table with his head resting on his hand, sleeping. Jessica shook her head and walked over to Jesse, jerking his arm suddenly to wake him. Before sitting down a few chairs down.

"Mmphh, Jesus" Jesse mumbled, he rubbed his eyes, and saw Alex making his way across the room.

"Nice face" Jesse joked.

"Thank you?" Alex replied, before sitting down across from Jessica.

"Why are you always sleeping? Every time I see you're either asleep drunk, or on your way to do one of those two." Jessica asked.

"Huh, I don't know, not much else to do" Jesse retorted, slouching back in his chair.

"Quit being a lazy prick, do _something"_ Jessica said.

"Alright your highness, tell me what to do" Jesse replied, of course with a smart-ass undertone in his voice.

Jessica crossed her arms and leaned forward. "I do all your dirty work now, how about _you_ run the goddamn petty errands for Gabriel, he has me running all over the base doing his bullshit, hell you can't even sit at the bar _two minutes_ before passing out.

"Hey, you're new, and I'm not, that's how seniority works and only Gabriel will dismiss you of that _privilege._ " Jesse joked, much to the annoyance of Jessica. Alex let out a small chuckle.

"Second of all, I do some dirty work too, why don't you badger Moira?" Jesse asked.

"Because Moira is always doing her crazy research, and she hates me, _and_ she's unpleasant. And I would ask Genii, But I can never find the fucking guy!" Jessica said.

"Well Genji ain't with us anymore, so cross him off your list." Jesse replied.

"Wait,What happened to Genji?" Jessica asked.

"He's with regular Overwatch now. Kinda figured, you don't turn a man into a literal fighting machine and leave him to do nothing" Jesse said.

"True, now he's gonna be with all the _glamor and fame_!' Jessica joked.

"He didn't seem like much of a talker, from the few times I've seen him" Alex butted in.

"He's not, I'll miss the feller a bit, but not enough to mope over." Jesse stated, before putting his head down.

Before anyone could get a word in, the door slid open and Gabriel walked in, he quickly walked over to the other end of the table and placed a data pad on the table, before turning to face the three.

"Jesse, Jack needs to talk to you" He said, signalling his head to the door.

Jesse groaned, before he sluggishly got up and walked out of the room.

"I can't tell if he's hungover or not." Jessica joked.

"couldn't blame him if he was, sitting around here on suspension gets boring." Gabriel said.

Jessica's joking demeanour faded quickly, as nothing but silence followed.

"Anyway, as for you too…"

Gabriel messed around with his holopad a bit before the pictures of Three men appeared on the screen, all with M.I.A written next to their names. As well as other details regarding their jobs. Jessica looked up and squinted at the bright screen.

"Sorry to bring you two in on such short notice, but Jack says this is urgent. One week ago, Overwatch sent a small recon team to Australia to investigate its current situation, we know vaguely but have never done a thorough investigation, and we've never been able to go safely."

"What happened to Australia?" Alex interrupted.

"Short version. Overwatch took out the omnium, the government then took away farmers land and gave it to remaining Omnic's to keep things civil. Of course, the people angry so they rebelled, destroying the omnium but causing its fusion core to meltdown, now Australia a wasteland, once you get there the rest will explain itself." Jessica replied.

"Interesting…" Alex said.

"Anyway, about three days into their mission Overwatch lost all contact, and haven't been able to re-establish communication since. They don't know what happened and don't want to lose anymore agents. So, we want to send you two in to locate and return said agents, if they're alive, as well as what happened."

"When?" Alex asked.

"In an hour, we'll give you the gear you need and you'll be dropped off at their last known position."

Alex nodded.

"And what if they're dead?" Jessica asked.

"Find out what happened, then exfil" Gabriel responded.

"You two, take these." Gabriel said, pointing at the folders he had placed on the table. "read them before you arrive"

Alex took the folder and quickly examined it, seeing more details of the lost team's foiled mission, and exactly where they were before they lost contact.

"C'mon, lets go gear up, lets get this done with" Jessica said.

Alex nodded and closed the file, following Jessica out of the room.

* * *

1 hour later

Alex was briskly making his way to the landing pads. By now he remembered how to get there on his own. The base was busier now, with all the staff being awake and doing whatever it is they do, of course to Alex's annoyance people still stared at him, but only thing he could do was shoot daggers back, making them nervous or cower, which made him chuckle.

He didn't have to grab much, all he had was a backpack with food, water, ammo for his sidearm which he didn't think he would need, and extra cartridges for his mask.

Jessica had arrived at the landing pads before Alex, she was leaning against the dropship with her arms crossed. Gabriel was talking to the pilot.

"all set?" Jessica asked.

Alex took off his bag and threw it onto one of the seats. "Yep."

Gabriel finished speaking with the pilot and walked over to the pair.

"Look I wont lie to you, the situation in Australia is fucked up, and I'll be surprised if you find them alive. If you find their bodies bring em home, and be sure to report your progress, be careful." He said.

Alex didn't say anything, he simply nodded and walked aboard the ship, with Jessica following.

They both sat down, the pilot fired up the engines and closed the ramp.

"departing!"

* * *

 **2 hours later.**

The two had been relatively quiet over the past few hours, with only a few small and brief conversations sparking up. Alex still had his suspensions about Jessica, he knew she came from a less than favourable background, he was going to find out what that was soon enough.

However, at the moment Jessica was resting her eyes, catching up on the little sleep she had. And Alex took this opportunity to read the mission file, specially the people they're rescuing. To his surprise they were all ex-special forces. Alex didn't think very high of a lot of the agents he's met, as far as he knew many were nothing without their technological crutches, so seeing people with a background similar to his was reassuring.

Alex read each of the members individual file.

* * *

Name: Thomas Bundy. Age:26

DOB: 2/3/2048

Service: Overwatch, SPEC-OPS marksman.

Prior Affiliation: British Army, SAS.

Status: M.I.A

Notes: Thomas Bundy previously served in the British Army, under the special air service. He served as a marksman and grew to be very talented, with many successful operations (And kills) under his belt. On top of his skilled marksmanship, he has showed a high level a tactical knowledge, allowing him to assume a command role where needed.

* * *

Name: Joshua Williams

DOB: 3/24/2045

Assignment: Overwatch, SPEC-OPS Field medic.

Prior Affiliation: Canadian Armed Forces, Pathfinders, combat life saver.

Status: M.I.A

Notes: Joshua Williams served under the Canadian Pathfinders as a Combat Life Saver, though further details are classified. Joshua doesn't hesitate to run into the face of death when needed, and worries about everybody in his unit before himself. If somebody is hurt, he'll trek across a desert with his comrades on his back before he'd let them die.

* * *

Name: Boris Azarov

DOB: 7/21/2044

Assignment: Overwatch, SPEC-OPS, Squad Leader

Prior Affiliation: Russian Army, Commander.

Russian Airborne Troops, Infantry Officer.

Status: M.I.A

Notes: Boris was always a natural leader throughout his life, and that didn't change in the military. He quickly rose through the ranks to the role of commander, one of the youngest in their history. However, Boris quickly grew bored of his command role, having preferred to be involved in combat. So, he reenlisted into the Russian Airborne troops, where he rose to the role of an officer, and remaining there the rest of this military career.

* * *

"These guys look to be pretty experienced, whatever got them must me _fucked._ " Alex said.

"You're already jumping to the conclusion that they're all dead? Have a little faith." Jessica replied.

"I said _got them_ , not _killed them._ Besides, three days with no contact, in what is basically larger scale Chernobyl, whatever happened can't be pretty."

Jessica sat up and slightly leaned forward. "You wanna make a bet?"

"I would if I had something to bet" Alex said.

"They'll pay you after this, and you can use that money to buy me a beer when we get back" Jessica said.

"Fine, what's the bet?" Alex asked.

"If we find them and they're fine, you buy me some booze, if they're dead or fucked up, I'll buy you some." She quickly explained.

"Short, sweet and simple, I like it" Alex said, shaking Jessica's hand.

"Two minutes!" The pilot shouted.

With that, Alex sprung up and put on his backpack, held onto a handle and prepared to jump the second the ramp opened. Jessica was behind him, although not in as much of a rush to get off.

Alex felt the ship begin to descend, his grip on the handle grew tighter. The ship came to a sudden halt, and the ramped dropped open. Alex jumped off the ship, followed by Jessica, who signalled the pilot with a thumbs up. The ship left, kicking up dust all round them.

Once the dust settled, Alex began to look around. However, there wasn't much to look at, it was a hot, barren irradiated outback. The only sign of civilization was a road far out in the distance.

"So, this is where they started their little journey huh?" Alex said aloud, though not to any anybody in particular.

"Yup" Jessica said, walking up next to Alex with binoculars in her hand.

"File said they headed straight for that road, we'll start there, let's not waste any time" Alex said.

"Lead the way" Jessica replied.

The two began their venture. As Alex looked around more didn't see anything different from the Australia he knew, yet again he hasn't been to Australia in decades, the entire situation baffled him.

"So, one omnium meltdown resulted in the entire country being a wasteland?" Alex asked.

"Not the entire country, but a majority of the farmland and townships they were fighting for were within the radius of the explosion, the rest explains itself." Jessica replied.

"Mhm, and now it's a lawless playground…..fun" Alex said.

"Y'know there were two guys who somehow made their way out of Australia, they started robbing a bunch of places around the world, and are still out there. Junkrat and Roadhog I think they called themselves. Junkrat's just a scrawny crazy guy, but Roadhog? The guy is massive, some of the people here defiantly mutated" Jessica explained.

"Jesus" Alex muttered.

"Yup, so whatever lies ahead of us can't be pretty." She said.

"Every day I find out things are getting more and more fucked." Alex muttered.

* * *

*** There was slight cool breeze flowing through the air, which balanced out the heat quite nicely. All was quiet, quiet enough for Alex to be free with his own thoughts for a while. Alex was also hoping to see some mutated animals, the thought of an entirely new species emerging from this event was fascinating. But unfortunately, all he saw were bugs, none of which were mutated.

The road wasn't far, Alex could see it clear as day. It looked depressing, all the cars were laying out abandoned, and torched. Decade old bodies could be seen in some of the cars, it wasn't a pretty sight to behold, but not one that bothered him all that much.

"We're getting close, it said they were traveling in a small 4-seater car, let me say that is one hell of a description" Alex said.

"Found it." Jessica said, looking down the highway with her binoculars.

Alex walked up beside Jessica to see what she was looking at. Lo and behold, on the distance Alex could see a car that stood out from the others, it looked like a fresh wreck, with absolutely no rust or vegetation growing on it.

"That's one of ours, I also see a few bodies around it, can't make out if its our guys or not." Jessica said.

With that, Alex said nothing and began walking towards the wreck. Jessica followed right behind him.

"So, let me ask you something" Alex asked, turning to face Jessica.

"Mhm"

"Why exactly are we doing things for Blackwatch, what did they fuck up? And since Blackwatch is suspended, what are we?

"I'll get Jesse to tell you over a drink when you get back, he knows the story much better than I do." Jessica replied.

"Okay….so what are we then?" Alex asked.

"I don't even know, I'd say we're part of Blackwatch, Gabriel calls our shots, but Both Jack and Gabriel have me do stuff for Overwatch's agenda, you're on the same boat with me now." Jessica replied.

Alex chuckled "So we're their tools?"

"In a way, but tools they need oh so desperately, you can get away with shit when they can't afford to get rid of you. Plus, most of the people treat me as one of their own, you won't feel like a tool." She said.

"interesting" Alex said.

"Now, let me ask you something." Jessica said.

"Sure" Alex replied.

"How exactly did you…end up like you are." Jessica asked.

Without missing a beat, Alex stopped right where he stood. Jessica stopped instantly as well, and worryingly stared at Alex, she knew right away she struck a nerve. Alex stared at the floor, reflecting the events of that day. They all flooded back in, it was completely out of his control

'after all those godman years, they experiment on me like some vermin' Alex thought.

Alex frowned and clenched his fist, hard. Jessica took a few steps back, thinking he might lash out any second. after few seconds he took a deep breath, and let out a large sigh.

"Let's keep moving" Alex said, continuing on down the road.

Jessica was hesitant, but she let Alex walk about 10 meters before she began to follow, clearly, she had struck a nerve, and she didn't exactly want to push him further.

 **10 minutes later**

The two were beginning to approach the wreckage, Alex hadn't said anything for the duration of their walk.

Alex was approaching cautiously, there were multiple corpses spread out along the pavement, and they didn't look that old. However, as he grew closer to the wreckage, it was clear that they weren't the missing men.

The two arrived at the wreck, Alex walked over to the closest corpse as Jessica walked over to the car, rifle at the ready. Alex placed his foot under the corpse and flipped him onto his back. Of course, it wasn't the any of the guys they were looking for, he could tell just from the dirty old clothes and guns next to them.

"These bodies are a few days old; they're long gone from here." Alex said.

"Nothing here, just a few casings" Jessica said.

Alex began to look around, specifically at the hilltops, as the road was now starting to enter a small, rocky valley. He scanned the hilltops until he noticed a small shape pointing out, cresting the hill. Without missing a beat Alex sprinted towards the hillside, before jumping off a nearby rock and clinging onto the rocky incline, and began rapidly making his way to the top.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Jessica shouted.

Alex didn't answer, as he already made it to the top. There was a small crater at the top of the hill which was being used as a camp. The shape he saw at the bottom of the hill was a sniper rifle barrel, with a very dead sniper behind it. However, Alex took notice to the rifle he was using, as well as an ammo box stashed near his bedroll. They were both very clean looking, sleek, and higher-grade than the rest of the gear these guys were using.

Alex dropped into the sniper's nest and walked over the corpse, tossing it over the side of the cliff to get to the rifle. Jessica shrieked as she nearly dove out of the way of the falling corpse.

"Alex, what the fuck are you doing!?" Jessica yelled.

Alex peeked his head down At Jessica.

"Sorry" he said, turning his attention back at the small camp. It overlooked the other side of the hill as well, Alex saw a few more bodies spread out in that direction from the road, he was looking for any indication as to where the three men could have gone. He scanned for a few moments, before a bright gleam of light from the horizon blinded one of his eyes.

"Fuck" Alex muttered, as he scrunched his eyes and turned his head away.

Alex rubbed his eye for a moment before turning to look at the source of the light. He saw merely a small black dot on the horizon, he couldn't make out what it was. So, Alex brought the scope of the rifle up, and looked towards the black dot. Despite its distance, it was clear as day that it was some sort of settlement, there was smoke coming from it, and nearly all the structures were built by hand.

That's the only lead Alex needed, Alex put the ammo box in his bag and jumped back down to the road, landing next to the bloke he tossed off. Jessica had her arms crossed and was starring at Alex with narrow eyes, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"What?" Alex asked.

Jessica held her glare.

"Its not like he hit you." Alex quipped.

"You wanna give me a heads up before you do shit like that?" Jessica barked.

"You really want me to make it _more_ obvious there's a dead man flying at you?" Alex replied.

Jessica rolled her eyes. Alex unslung the rifle he had found, and for but a mere half second, Jessica's expression changed to one of surprise, before he snapped herself out of it. However, not quick enough to go unnoticed by Alex.

"Found this with a guy up there, and some other shiny new equipment too, miles ahead of what the rest of these fuckheads had, any ideas?" Alex asked, furrowing his brow at Jessica.

Jessica took the rifle and popped the scope up and took aim, fanning across the horizon for a few moments.

"Definitely wasn't here long that's for sure, then again Australia's pretty big, we may not be the only visitors." Jessica said, handing the rifle back to Alex.

Alex simply nodded his head, before pointing the settlements direction.

"There's a few more bodies that way, and what looked to be a small town about 10km out, lets move" Alex said, walking past Jessica.

Jessica looked back at all the carnage for a few moments, before swiftly catching up to Alex and following close behind.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

The pair were approaching the outskirts of the settlement, it was a bit bigger than Alex expected, it resembled more of a wild west type town, there was a road running through the town but no vehicles, however, the population was far from scarce.

Alex stopped and began looking around for a moment, before turning his attention to a massive rock on the outside of the town, tall enough to overlook the town.

"I want you up there, I'm gonna go in and talk to some of the locals, keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Alex ordered.

"On it" Jessica said.

Jessica began to make her way to the rock, however she abruptly stopped and turned around to face Alex. He took notice, looking at Jessica with crossed arms.

"Look, Alex. I didn't mean to-"

"Forget about it, don't bring it up again" He interrupted in a cold, monotone voice.

Jessica simply gulped and nodded, before turning tail and making her way to the vantage point. Alex turned his attention back towards the town. He exhaled before walking towards the settlement.

It was clear that Alex was out of place, even in a town of full of dirty, and quite possibly crazy people, he still stood out compared to everyone else. However, people looked at him like he was an anomaly as opposed to a monster, looking at Alex with curiosity.

"That's a nice rifle you got there, nice enough to paint a target on your head." An unknown voice said.

Alex looked to his right, to see a man sitting a stool smoking a cigarette, he was wearing dirty clothes with an old rifle leaning against the wall next to him, with his baseball cap hanging off the barrel. He was blind in one eye, with one of them being sealed shut with a large scar running over it, he had noticeable scars all over his arms, as well as missing his left pinky.

Alex began to walk towards the stranger.

"Yeah? You interested?" Alex asked.

The stranger chuckled. "While I appreciate your kind offer, she's been with me god knows how many years now." He said, tapping the rifle with the tops of his fingers.

Alex grinned "So do you just sit by the edge of town passing your wisdom down to everyone who passes through?"

"Nope, just guard this old bastard's office, he's the only decent doctor you'll find around here. But you, you look like you came here with a purpose." The stranger said in a cryptic tone, as he leaned forward and ashed his cigarette.

"Yeah, three friends of mine." Alex said.

"You..might have to be more specific than that, a lot of people come through here."

"Right, They were most likely carrying similar shiny weapons like this one" Alex said.

The stranger chuckled, "Figured…Yep I saw them, they went into the bar for a few minutes, then left in a hurry." He said.

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, more than a few armed men passed through not long after, most of them carried on, but some stayed behind, watch your back." The stranger said, pointing at Alex's rifle.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks" Alex said as he swift began make his way to the bar.

"Good luck mate!" The stranger yelled, with Alex giving him a small wave in return.

"Alex I'm in position." Jessica said over her radio.

"Copy, keep an eye out for anything suspicious outside the bar, that's where I'm headed. We may have some unwanted attention come our way." Alex ordered.

"Copy, keeping my eyes peeled, out" Jessica replied.

Of course, as Alex walked toward the bar, he noticed people start to stare at him. However, they were more like curious stares, like they were looking forward to something.

As Alex approached the bar the patrons outside didn't hesitate to let him know he was an outsider, and shot him funny looks. Alex simply rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the bar.

The moment Alex entered the bar, it went quiet, and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at Alex. They stared him up and down for a few seconds, before immediately dismissing him and getting back to their drinks.

"Don't mind them mate, they do that with every visitor" The bartender yelled, signalling Alex over.

Alex obliged, and made his way over to the bar. The bartender was wearing dirty dress clothes, with an old red vest to top it off. Alex couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Is professionalism still that important around here?" Alex joked.

"That, and it tells people I'm not the person you're looking to shoot." The bartender replied.

"So what are you having? I've got some of the best stuff in the wasteland, in good supply too." The bartender said as he enthusiastically pointed towards the bottles on the wall behind him.

"Well, as appealing as this place is; I didn't come here to drink. I'm looking for friends of mine, three of them. Stranger I ran into told me he saw them come here. And judging from the way you're looing at the rifle on my back, you know exactly who I'm talking about." Alex said.

The bartender slouched down slightly and sighed. "I know, mate."

Alex crossed his arms and stepped closer to the bar.

"Look, I'd be happy to tell you if you gave me something in return. Nothing's free here mate, even information. I rely on this stuff to get by, I hope you understand." The bartender said with a worried look on his face.

Alex squinted his eyes at the man for a few seconds; before sighing and unslinging his rifle, and placing it on the bar along with its ammo.

The bartender's face went from one of worry to one of surprise. He stared at the modern rifle as it laid on his bar. He looked up at Alex with excitement.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Where were they headed, and why?" Alex replied.

"They asked me if I had a map, which I did so I lent it to them. I was right here as they decided where to go. They headed for an abandoned air station about thirteen kilometers from here. Then they gave me my map back and high tailed it outta here, to what reason I don't know." The bartender replied.

Jessica's voice suddenly popped up over Alex's radio. "Alex, were in for trouble."

The door to the bar suddenly flew open, and all the commotion and laughter came to a halt. Alex didn't turn around, merely listened as he faced the bartender.

"Listen mate, its best you high tail it out too." The bartender whispered as he attempted to hide the rifle.

"Ah Ah Ah, put it down mate." An unknown voice exclaimed.

Alex listened as the footsteps made their way from the entrance to the bar, stopping right next to Alex. Alex however, didn't bat an eye.

"What's a lowlife twat like you doing with a gun like this?" the stranger said.

Alex watched as the bartender was pushed away from the bar, and a man grab the rifle. However, before the bandit could even walk away. Alex grabbed the rifle and pulled it out of his hands, flinging the bandit a few feet forward as well.

"I gave this as a gift to him, you can fuck off." Alex said.

Alex got a better look at him, shirtless with dirty pants, empty ammo belt running across is chest, dirty goggles and an old machete slung to his leg.

The bandit chuckled and leaned in towards Alex. "Maybe you don't know who I am grey-skin. I'll ri-"

Alex quickly stood up, shouldering the bandit in the process. The bandit fell onto his ass, which caused a few of the people in the crowd to chuckle. The bandit looked around before gritting his teeth, he stood up and unsheathed his machete.

"Mate, I don't know who the fuck you think you are." The bandit said with a chuckle. Before taking a big swing at Alex.

In an instant, Alex caught the blade of the machete with his bare hand, gripping it tight. The bandit's face went from one of confidence to shock. Alex stared daggers into the bandit's eyes, before grabbing the collar of his shirt, and slowly brought his face inches from his.

"I'm the man who's gonna kill you." Alex whispered. He gripped the machete as hard as we could, snapping the blade in two.

The bandit's face dropped, and before he could react to anything else Alex pushed him away and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying out the door. Alex turned around to face the bartender once more.

"The rifle should be more than enough to cover your door." He said as he began to walk out.

"Th- thank you?" The bartender said, tilting his head to the side. The rest of the patrons looked unto Alex with a look of gratitude. It was clear that these people brought trouble often.

Once Alex stepped onto the porch, he saw more of them, a lot more of them. Had to be two dozen at least. However, only one of them caught the attention of Alex. Standing over the body of the now dead bandit, was a mammoth of a man.

He was at least seven feet tall, built like a gorilla. Covered in scars and bruises, most of them recent. He was wearing a bandana. However, he was shooting daggers at Alex with slitty eyes, and scrunched eyebrows. To top it all off, he was holding a massive handmade bardiche, covered in bloodstains.

"I know, I'd be happy to see me too" Alex said.

The man let out small grunt before pulling his weapon back. Alex prepared himself, narrowing his eyes at the mammoth. Suddenly, he took a big swing at Alex. Alex was able to duck in time, the bardiche plowed through the wooden porch, destroying it.

The man roared and took and attempted overhead swing, which Alex simply side stepped. He followed with a low horizontal swing; Alex jumped over the swing and grabbed his wrist before he could follow up. Alex twisted his wrist and punched him hard in the face, causing him to drop the weapons and sending him flying to the ground.

A few of the bandits attempted to attack Alex once he disarmed the brute, however they were swiftly shot by Jessica. The brute jumped back up and immediately punched Alex, who recoiled back. he followed up with another but Alex grabbed his arm once more, this time twisting the whole arm, and kneeing him in the face. The brute screamed out in pain as he held his now broken orbital.

Alex was about to finish the fight with a kick to the head, but he was suddenly charged by the brute, who grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall. The man was much stronger than Alex had anticipated, having trouble prying the brutes hand off his neck, as he drove punches into Alex's body.

Alex sat there as he thought about his options, In the midst of the beating an urge overcame Alex. His calm demeanour quickly faded. He grew angry, his teeth gritted. He began shaking as the adrenaline began to surge through him. This was a familiar feeling, Alex didn't lose control, but it was almost as if something was telling him what to do.

Alex began to hear the whispers in his head once more.

"Kill him" they said.

Alex screamed, coating himself with armor, stopping the brute's punches in their tracks. He heated up his hand to the point it was glowing red, and placed his hand flat on the brute's face. The man began screaming in agonizing pain as is skin sizzled and steamed.

Alex waited until his face melted enough for his hand to sink in, before letting his hand cool down, solidifying his hand to the mans face. The brute attempted to pry his hand off his face, but to no avail. Alex gritted his teeth once more and screamed, tossing the brute over his shoulder and ripping his hand out of his face by force.

What followed was a quick but brutal beating. Alex brought his fists down on the brute's face until it was mush, he beat him long after the body went limp. Once Alex was finished, he slowly looked up to see the rest of the bandits staring at him in shock and fear. And Judging by Jessica's silence, she was shocked too.

Alex stood still for a moment, and he looked around. By now the bystanders had either fled or went indoors, no doubt they were watching from their windows. He peered over to Jessica, she held her finger firmly on the trigger, ready to fire at the slightest movement. Alex thought this was a good time as any to finish this, and so, he leapt forward.

The second he moved; every bandit began to fire sporadically in his direction. Jessica had already begun picking her targets. Alex sprinted to the first bandit he saw and grabbed his weapon, throwing its owner against a wall in the process. He spun around and took a kneeling position, taking aim at the first targets he saw.

Three unfortunate bandits decided to rush Alex, with two flanking each side. Alex quickly disposed of two of them with swift shots to the head, Jessica quickly finished off the third. Alex then threw the rifle at another bandit, and quickly charged him while disoriented, smashing his head against a nearby structure, before throwing his body towards the others.

The bandits were neither trained, or disciplined enough to fight through losses, seeing their friends die within seconds of each other caused many to start routing in a panic. From there it was a slaughter, Alex chased down and killed each and every one of them, all but the last one. Who Alex approached as he laid on his back begging for mercy.

"P-please, you win! God damn it you win! Plea-"

"Shut the fuck up" Alex barked. Alex grabbed the man by the neck and slowly lifted him up. The man fought and squirmed as he attempted to break Alex's grasp.

"You're chasing the people I'm looking for, and don't try to play dumb, I found a bunch of your friends taking nap on the side of road, they led me here. And surprise surprise, the locals hate you, they told me a lot" Alex said.

By now, Jessica was approaching as well, intrigued as to where Alex was going with this.

"Why are you chasing them?" Alex asked.

"I-I don't know" The bandit muttered.

Alex tightened his grip on the bandit's neck, now he was starting to choke him. In panic, the bandit tried even harder to pry Alex's hand off, obviously to no avail.

"I'm not lying! The boss makes the decisions, I follow. I know nothing about the people were chasing, just that they're important to someone else." He said.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, all I know is that they would give us weapons and supplies in exchange for our help." He replied.

"I'm guessing you have more friends ahead of us already" Alex said.

The bandit simply gave a nod.

"You've been very helpful." Alex said.

Alex began to put him down, but not before squeezing his neck as hard as he could. The loud crunchy noises of bones breaking followed, and Alex threw his limp body to the side like trash.

"You couldn't even let _him_ go huh?' Jessica asked, slightly narrowing her eyes at Alex.

"Why? So he can go run and tell other people what happened? Trust me, its better this way." Alex replied.

Jessica nodded, though Alex could see she was flooded with worry. Alex knew why, he was worried too, he had no idea why such rage overcame him, when weeks ago he managed himself just fine. Though at the moment, there was no time for worry.

"So shat happens now?" Jessica asked.

"Now, we set up camp and get some rest. It's getting late. I'm sure they had the same idea; we'll continue at the crack of dawn." Alex said, as he began to walk towards some distant hills.

Jessica let out a large sigh of relief, she was tired and hungry, all she wanted to do was rest. She followed behind Alex, her jaw dropped as if she wanted to say something, but quickly stopped herself. Whatever she wanted to say, now was definitely not the time. Instead she opted to walk behind Alex, where she could keep an eye on him, just incase…..

 **To be Continued.**


End file.
